Harry Potter and the Phoenix Feather
by Candor
Summary: WarningOOTP spoilers. Prequel to my first fic, Order of Merlin, set after OOTP and going through Harry's 6th year.Started PreHBP but will align some with that book.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize is owned by JK Rowlings, Steve Kloves and their respective publishers. The plot, original characters and original settings are owned by me. This is being written for personal enjoyment, and no monetary gain is expected from it._

Prologue

            All the homes on Privet Drive were similar. Well manicured lawns, flowerbeds and children playing were evident in all of them. On a hot summer day, one would expect to see the children out playing, hanging out and having a good time. 

            But not everyone was outside. In fact, there was one person at Number Four that hadn't left the house since school had let out. In the smallest bedroom there was a skinny boy asleep on the bed, even though it was nearly noon.

            Harry jerked awake. His dream had woken him up again. It was the same dream he had been having since Sirius had fallen through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Over and over, Harry would watch helplessly as Sirius, stunned by his own cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange, toppled and fell into the veil. 

            His mood had been so sullen since he came back that the Dursleys had left him alone. Unsure as to what had actually happened (and nervous about the warnings they had been given at the train station), they hardly spoke to Harry; the only exception was to verify that he kept in contact with someone so that they wouldn't get any unwelcome visitors.

            Harry started taking his meals at different times than the others. His depression deepened because he had no one to talk to. It wasn't as if his friends had abandoned him; on the contrary, he had a collection of unanswered letters on his desk. The only letters he replied to were ones from the order verifying his well-being.

            About three weeks after he came home, he awoke to Aunt Petunia knocking at his door. "Harry?" 

            "Yes?"

            "Erm…I know that I am the last person that you would confide in…but if you want…"

            Harry stared at the door in disbelief. He walked over and opened it to see an odd expression on her face…almost like she was _worried_. "Thanks, but I'm okay."

            "I hardly think you're okay," she replied. "You haven't been like this since before you went to that school."

            Harry's anger flared. "_That school? _That school has a name…Hogwarts. And no I am not bloody okay…I watched someone kill my Godfather…and I couldn't stop it." Harry didn't realize he was shouting until he looked at his aunt, who was shaking. "I'm sorry; it's not your fault."

            Petunia hesitantly put her hand on Harry's. "Look, Harry. Vernon and Dudley are out at the mall…would you like to have some tea with me?"

            Harry almost fainted in shock.


	2. Paws to Reflect

Chapter 2. Paws to Reflect

            Petunia was waiting expectantly for Harry's answer. "I guess," he finally said. She turned and walked sown the steps and into the kitchen, where the sound of a whistling kettle could be heard. Harry slowly walked downstairs and sat at the table.

            Petunia watched as he nervously entered the kitchen and took a seat. _That was so unlike him_, she thought to herself. _He usually moves quicker than that. Sometimes I think __Vernon__ is too harsh on him, but we can't have the neighbors know. _She poured the tea and took a small plate of biscuits over to the table. Sitting across from Harry, she took a small sip. "It's not poisoned, you know." Harry slowly took a sip.

            "Don't think me rude, Aunt Petunia, but I thought you hated me."

            "Hated is too strong a word, Harry," she replied. "I never understood Lily and your Father and your world. It scares me because it perverts what I know."

            "But why are you nice to me now?"

            "Well…" She looked around nervously before continuing. "I had a visit with your Headmaster yesterday while Vernon was at work and Dudley was out."

            "Dumbledore was here?" Harry felt a mixture of anger and shame. He had broken a lot of things in the Headmaster's office and he wasn't sure if they were still on speaking terms. "What did he want?"

            "He was here to let me know what happened. He told me about Sirius and how he had been framed for those murders. He told me how you two had grown close. And he told me about what happened to Sirius. I'm not sure I understand it all, Harry; or even how you were involved. But I remember what I felt when your Grandfather died and I know it hurts."

            "Yes, it does. I relive that day every time I try to sleep. I can't help it because I was tricked into going there. And when Sirius found out, he came to save me…and he died!" Harry was barely holding back the tears.

            Petunia noticed this and changed the subject. "Now, I will try to talk with you when Vernon and Dudley aren't around, but when they are here it will be business as usual. I will try to soften it when I can, but that may not be often. You aren't the only one that disagrees with Vernon on some things. But he makes a decent wage, so we will have to take it." Just then, Harry heard a car in the driveway. He looked at his aunt, who suddenly had fear in her eyes. "Get back to your room, quickly now," she hissed.

            Harry made it to the doorway when he heard the front door open. He heard Petunia in the kitchen rinsing the cups. He heard Vernon asking if she had company.

            "It was Mrs. Figg. Didn't you see her?"

            "No, but I wouldn't really be looking for her. What did she want?"

            "She had some boxes that she needed moved and wanted to see if Harry could help. I told her he would be glad to."

            "Rightly so. Potter!" Harry closed the door and started down toward the kitchen.

            He walked in to see Uncle Vernon sitting at the table with a glass of lemonade. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

            "Boy, Mrs. Figg wants you to help her. You run along to her house this afternoon and when you get back wash the car."

            Harry looked at Petunia. She looked at him briefly. "Make her feed you lunch for helping," she added before turning back to the sink.

            "Yes, Aunt Petunia," he replied. He turned and headed for the door.

***

            Ginny watched as the stone she had thrown skipped across the surface of the lake behind the Burrow. She looked over at Luna who seemed lost in thought. "Luna?"

            "Sorry, Ginny. My mind must have been on Harry."

            Ginny tensed at this. Did Luna like Harry? "Why were you thinking about Harry?"

            "I hear those muggles he lives with are awful. Have you ever met them?"

            "No, but Ron has. He says Harry's cousin is very fat and so is his uncle. But his aunt is skinny."

            "Well, I hope they are treating him okay. I felt so sorry for him when we got back to King's Cross. And did you see his face when you said you were going out with Dean?"

            "What?" Ginny stared at Luna. "What about his face?"

            "You mean you didn't do it to make Harry jealous?"

            "No, I did it to make Ron mad. And Dean and I have already broken up. He isn't my type."

            "And who is? Maybe a certain dark haired boy with green eyes and glasses?" 

            "Luna!"

            "Why don't you just admit it, Ginny? You like Harry!"

            Ron stepped from behind a tree. "What about Harry?"

            Ginny smiled and looked at Luna. "Luna here said that she felt sorry for Harry."

            "Oh. Well, come on, you two; Mum has lunch ready." The two girls followed Ron back into the house.

***

            Hermione Granger sat on the back steps of her home drinking iced tea and reading. She always had loved to read, from as far back as she could remember. Her parents, both dentists, had encouraged her and renovated a room in their home into a library.

            Since Hermione had come home from school, she had spent a lot of time reading and thinking about the events of that night in the Department of Mysteries. In her dreams, she watched as she was hit with a curse and fell until she had it memorized. Her thoughts also drifted to one of her best friends, Harry, and the loss of his Godfather, the accused mass-murderer, Sirius Black. She knew he wasn't a murderer; he had been framed. And Harry had seemed to be the happiest when he was around Sirius. But then a house elf named Kreacher had lied to Harry and the results were that Sirius had fallen through a mysterious veil in the Department of Mysteries…a veil that everyone knew caused death.

            But there was her problem. In all of her research, she had never seen proof of that. So she decided to delve deep into the books she had and ones that she had owled Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to see if he would send to her.

            She had sent a note to Harry to let him know of her intentions, but she had gotten no reply; in fact, she had gotten no post from him at all since she last saw him. She had owled Ron, but his reply said the same thing—he hadn't heard from Harry either. But, unlike Hermione, Ron wasn't worried. He wrote her that Harry probably just needed some time to think. Hermione had to agree; maybe that's what he needed.

            She was determined to find the answers, though. She kept reading anything she could find to see if it held the answer to Harry's problem. _Poor Harry, _she thought, _all alone at the Dursley's house. I hope they are treating him better. Hmmmm…I seem to think of Harry a lot lately. I wonder why that is? Surely, I couldn't be...no...there's no possibility of that, is there?_

            Hermione took another sip of her tea and decided to wait to think about that subject.

***

            Harry closed the door behind him and started towards Mrs. Figg's house. As he walked along, he noticed that people looked at him strangely. He looked down at his clothes. He had changed, but they hung loosely on him. Dudley's hand-me-downs were getting baggier; Harry had definitely lost some weight. 

            As he walked, he pondered on the day's revelation; why had Aunt Petunia acted like that? Surely she didn't care about Sirius. Maybe their run-in with the Dementors last summer and the howler she had received had something to do with it. As he turned the corner on Wisteria Walk, he thought he heard someone behind him. He stopped and turned around, but saw no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back and headed for Mrs. Figg's house.

            He knocked on the door and waited. Mrs. Figg opened the door and smiled. "Harry! It's wonderful to see you! Come in."

            Harry stepped inside. "Aunt Petunia said you needed some help?"

            "That was just a story, Harry. You haven't come out of the house all week. Mr. Whiskers has been worried and so have I. Let me look at you." She looked Harry over, making a 'tsk' sound. "Well, they definitely haven't been over feeding you, like that whale of a cousin of yours. Why don't you come with me into the kitchen?" She started out of the room.

            Harry followed her into the kitchen. "I don't want to be rude, but is that the real reason why I am here?"

            Mrs. Figg eyed him as she started to grin. "Dumbledore told me you were quick! And after what I heard happened…oh, Harry, I apologize. I knew Sirius many years ago, and I couldn't believe it when they said he was a murderer. He was always so sweet and full of mischief…but malice? That was not the Sirius I knew."

            Harry looked up at her. "You knew Sirius?"

            "Yes, but not well. My sister was a sixth year when he and your parents started at Hogwarts. Your grandparents invited my family to a few parties and I met them. Since I was a Squib, I didn't get to know them better." She handed Harry a couple of sandwiches and a glass of milk. "Here, eat these. We shouldn't have long to wait."

            Harry had bitten into one of the sandwiches. "Wait?" he mumbled, as he tried to swallow.

            There was a sound from the living room and some muttering. "Arabella?"

            Harry jerked up at the familiar voice as she answered. "In here, Remus."

            Harry swallowed his milk in time to see Remus Lupin walk into the kitchen. Mrs. Figg handed him a glass. "Ah, thanks, Arabella. That solicitor talked me dry." He took a drink and turned to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter. Enjoying your summer?"

            Harry saw past the smile into the pain in the eyes of his former Professor. "All right, I guess. How about you?"

            "It's been rough actually. I miss him a lot…I know you do, too."

            Harry felt his throat tightening and tears started flowing. "Yeah, I do. If I hadn't been so stupid as to let myself get tricked…"

            Remus walked over and put a hand on Harry's shoulders. Harry looked up into his face and saw the sadness and worry. "Harry, it's not your fault. If we had known what that Umbridge woman was up to…why didn't you tell us?"

            "I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she got to me. Besides, with the power she had she could have caused any of you trouble."

            Remus chuckled. "You are entirely too much like your father, Harry. Must be a Potter thing."

            Harry looked at him. "I'm like my father?"

            Remus smiled. "You are definitely James' son, but I see a lot of Lily in you too. Your father was a good man, Harry. Oh, don't get me wrong, he was a prat at times. The things he and Sirius used to do! I was always the practical one. I did my best to keep them under control. But secretly, I enjoyed watching and even helping to plan some of the pranks. But there was a somber side to them too. They knew when they should back off or be prepared. Which is why I asked Arabella to help set up this time today."

            "What's going on? It isn't Voldemort again is it?" At the mention of the name, Remus flinched slightly and Mrs. Figg almost fainted. "Oh, come on you two, you can't be afraid of a name!"

            "I know, Harry, but it's just not easy to overcome. Anyway, we need to talk. It's about Sirius."

            Harry looked at the older man and realized something. It had been just as hard on Remus to lose Sirius as it had been for Harry. Remus had lost Sirius twice; once when he was sent to Azkaban and once when he fell through the veil. "Seriously?" Harry joked.

            Remus smiled. "Yes. I received a letter from his solicitor. It's kind of hard to explain. Sirius knew his family had a lot of money, and he wanted to prevent any of that money being put to use for dark purposes. So he decided to put someone he could trust in charge of it. He had his solicitor create a trust, and he named me as guardian of that trust. This was all done just prior to your parents going into hiding. He knew that if he died, the family estate would revert to his cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix. I knew about the trust, but I never intended on touching it, even after he had been sent to Azkaban. But right before Sirius left for the Department of Mysteries that night, he sent a letter to his solicitor reminding him of certain clauses in the trust. Sirius had set it up so that after my thirty-fifth birthday, a portion of the trust would become mine upon confirmation from Albus Dumbledore. The balance would become mine upon official notification from the Ministry regarding his death. Well, Dumbledore spoke to the solicitor and I have received a deposit in my vault at Gringotts…and this note from Sirius." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to Harry.

            Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read:

Dear Moony,

So…my baby adopted brother has finally hit middle age. And, knowing you like I do, you won't have settled down because you like to get wild and party once a month. Can't say as I blame you. It's good to go out and howl sometimes! Anyway, when you open this, one million galleons of the trust becomes yours, free and clear. Consider it a birthday present. Just do me a favor. Take Harry out and buy him a few things; things he would think were frivolous. And buy yourself some nice things, too. If you don't abide by my wishes, I will come back to haunt you…hehe. Be good, Moony. See you around.

Your friend,

Sirius

            Harry stared at the parchment, and then looked up at Remus. "Harry…Arabella has agreed to take the two of us shopping the day after tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

            Harry nodded. "Sure. I mean, if the Dursley's will let me."

            "Don't worry, Harry. They will," added Remus with a grin.


	3. Owls Abound

After Harry returned home, he got ready to wash the car. By the time he finished, it was getting dark. Carefully he put things away and went inside. Vernon was napping in a chair near the television while Petunia sat knitting. She looked up at him as he walked by, but he didn't notice. He walked upstairs and gathered some items to take a quick shower. As he passed Dudley's room, he could make out the sounds of one of his cousin's favorite video games.

            Harry dried himself off after his shower. He got dressed and headed down to the kitchen to see if any dinner was left. He found Petunia putting away dish towels.

            "Hello, Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

            "Hello, Harry."

            "I was going to see if there was any dinner left."

            "I left some of it in the oven, it should still be warm. Quietly, now…don't wake Vernon."

            Harry nodded to her and opened the oven. Inside was a plate that held ham and potatoes. He took it and placed it on the table and got himself a glass of juice before sitting down and attacking it with a vengeance. He was determined to gain a little weight to replace what he had lost. After he had finished, Petunia sent him up to his room to rest while she finished cleaning the kitchen.

            Harry sat down at his desk and looked at the stack of parchment he had received that needed replies. Hedwig hopped from her cage and glided to the desk. "Ready for some work, girl?" Hedwig hooted and nipped his finger. He affectionately petted her and smiled. She had put up with him when no one else would. Turning his attention to his correspondence, he picked up the first letter and started reading.

            Over two hours later, he had replied to all the letters except for one. Ginny's letter had made him think. He re-read it to see what he should say to her.

            _Dear Harry,_

_            Everyone is concerned about you. Ron and Hermione have sent you letters with no response. Harry, I know it's hard right now, but you have to let us in. We all care about you. Mum is tried to send Dad to collect you, but Professor Dumbledore told him to wait. Please let us in Harry; if nothing else, let me in. I know that Hermione and my brother are very difficult to talk to at times. But you can always talk to me. I hope I hear from you soon._

_With Love,_

_Ginny_

            He took a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_            Sorry it has taken me so long to write. I had trouble with what happened at the Department of Mysteries that night. Not only did I lose someone, but I almost lost my closest friends. I know that it wasn't my fault Sirius died, but that doesn't really lessen the pain. But I think I am starting to deal with it._

_            Guess what? My Aunt Petunia has actually been nice to me today. It's scary, really. I am not sure what to think._

_            I don't remember if I told you, but Sirius mentioned to me one time about how much you look like my Mum. From the pictures I've seen, he's right. _

_            Well, I know I am rambling here, best to end it now before I embarrass myself. Remus Lupin is taking me shopping day after tomorrow; I don't really know what for. Maybe after we get back I will have more to write about._

_With love,_

_Harry_

            Before he could change his mind, he rolled up that parchment and sealed it. He tied several notes to Hedwig's legs and made sure she knew where to go before he let her out and settled into bed.

***

            Ginny entered her room after dinner and saw Hedwig sitting on her windowsill. She went over and opened the window. Hedwig hopped onto her bed and allowed her to retrieve the notes. There was one to Ron, one to her Mum and one to her. She quickly opened the one to her and read it. As she read, she smiled. After changing into her pajamas , she quickly put her robe on and picked up the other two letters before heading downstairs.

            She found her mother and father talking while having tea. As Ginny entered, she walked over and sat down next to them. Molly, noticing the huge smile on her daughter's face, raised an eyebrow. "Well, spit it out, young lady."

            "Harry wrote to us!"

            The relief was evident in Molly Weasley's face. "What did he say?"

            Ginny shook her head. "I don't know what he told you, but I have my own letter to reply to. Dad, can you give this to Ron?" She handed him Ron's letter and he nodded. "I have to hurry back, Hedwig's waiting." She went and got a small bowl of water and took it back to a very grateful owl.

            Arthur laughed at his daughter as she bounced up the steps. "No need to wonder what has her in a good mood, is there?"

            Molly smiled. "No, I think that she still has feelings for Mr. Potter."

            "I don't think I would rather mind having the boy as an in-law."

            Molly laughed. "Nor I. Let's see what he has to say." Carefully she opened the letter and began to read.

            _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

_            Thanks for your kind words. Your letter means a lot to me. I am happy that you consider me part of your family; there is no other family that I would rather be a part of. _

_            I am having some trouble dealing with his death. I am getting through it, and the love that you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny show for me helps a lot. Also, Remus Lupin and I are getting together some and I know we will help each other._

_            Thanks for the cookies._

_Harry_

            With a tear in her eye, Molly handed the letter to Arthur as she went to pack his lunch for work.

***

            Hermione sat in her window seat reading the letter she had received from Harry. It was almost dark and she had already changed into her pajamas, but she had opened the window to enjoy the warm summer breeze. She smiled as she read; she was happy that his aunt seemed to be treating him somewhat better. He had mentioned going shopping with Professor Lupin. Maybe that would help him. She wondered where they were going to go shopping. She wished that she had asked Hedwig to wait for a reply, but she saw the other notes that had to be for Ron and his family. Some times she wished Crookshanks could be a letter carrier for her.

            Suddenly she was hit in the back of the head by something soft. She turned around to find Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon (affectionately called "Pig") sitting on the step next to her looking quite ruffled. Once she had settled him down, she took the note from his leg.

_            Hermione,_

_            I finally got a response from Harry! Did you get one too? I sent him a reply and figured you would want to as well. Use Pig; he can find Harry. Just send him home when you are done with him, I have to send in a sweepstakes entry for four tickets to a Cannon's game!_

_            Well, talk to you soon._

_            Ron_

            Hermione smiled. Now she could send a note to Harry. She took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Harry and sent Pig on his way before returning to the book she had been reading.

***

            Harry rolled over and felt something sharp jab his cheek. He jerked back and saw a lump on his pillow. The funny thing is, the lump was chirping! He reached for his glasses and put them on; the lump was Ron's owl, Pig. Harry must have rolled over on top of him. Checking to make sure the little owl was okay, Harry took the note from him and put him in Hedwig's cage. Hedwig barely opened one eye and settled back down. She knew Pig fairly well, so she wasn't bothered by him.

            Harry walked over to the desk and switched on the light. It was almost one in the morning. Harry rubbed his eyes and unfolded Ron's note. He stopped for a minute as he let his brain wake up. It wasn't Ron's handwriting…hmm. He laughed. Hermione must have borrowed Pig. He started reading.

_Harry,_

_            My mum and I were planning to go shopping then, too. Where are you going? I hear there are some decent stores in __Guildford__. That's not too far from you, is it? Maybe I can have my mom take me there and we could meet and shop together. I miss talking to you. Well, let me know._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

            Harry grinned and started writing. If Hermione wanted to owl in the middle of the night, well, he was used to being up late. He wrote a reply to Hermione and a note to Remus. He woke up Hedwig and saw her off before trying to go back to sleep.


	4. Cash or Charge

Chapter 4. Cash or Charge

            The early morning sunlight pouring through his window woke Harry up the next morning. He stretched as he lay there, listening to the sounds of Privet Drive. He could hear the birds chirping, the occasional car as it passed by and children playing. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand beside his bed. Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was seven-thirty. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed toward the bathroom to shower before Dudley got up.

            After Harry showered and dressed, he made his way downstairs. He heard the front door close and the car start up as Vernon left for work. He cautiously entered the kitchen. Petunia was on the phone and motioned for him to come over. She surprised him by handing him the phone. He never got any calls. He put the receiver up to his ear and said "Hello?"

            "Hello, Harry. It's Remus. I got your owl and wanted to let Petunia know that you would be with me tomorrow all day."

            "Oh. Well, did you see where Hermione wanted to come along?"

            "Yes I did. That would be fine. Actually, it's a very good idea; she will be much better at helping you pick out clothes. That is, if it doesn't embarrass you…"

            "Embarrass me? I have been embarrassed wearing what I have been; getting new clothes would be great. And 'Mione does have good taste."

            "'Mione?" remarked Remus.

            "Oh, yeah. Ron and I started calling her that. She doesn't seem to mind."

            "Do you know Hermione's number? I can call her if you want." 

Harry gave Remus Hermione's number. "It would probably be better if you did. I don't know if I would be allowed to."

"Well, that way I can speak to her mother to, Harry. Now, be ready tomorrow morning at nine and Arabella and I will be there to pick you up."

"Okay. And Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks."

Remus laughed. "See you tomorrow, Harry. And you're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." Harry hung up the phone and ate all of the breakfast Petunia offered him.

            The rest of the day went by quickly for Harry. The excitement of going out the next day kept Harry from his dark mood. Even Dudley's comments about his nightmares didn't upset him.

            Petunia's new attitude toward him still puzzled him until that afternoon. As the time approached for Vernon to come home, he could see a change come over her. She nervously watched the clock as she began preparing dinner. Harry helped set the table without being asked because he could tell that something wasn't right. When he asked her all she said was that Vernon's salary review was to be that day and she hoped for the best. Sensing her mood, Harry excused himself and went to his room. He dug in his trunk until he found his father's invisibility cloak. He stepped out into the hallway and checked to make sure the coast was clear before donning the cloak. He quietly made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen. Moving to the far side of the room, he slipped into the broom closet and waited. Petunia was cutting potatoes and hadn't noticed the door seem to open and close partially by itself. As Harry stood there in total silence, he became aware of Petunia's crying. He peeked around the door and saw her with tears rolling down her cheeks. He started to go comfort her when he heard the car pull into the drive. He saw her quickly dry her eyes and start to cut up an onion as he pulled back into the closet. 

            The front door opened and slammed shut. Petunia jumped and steadied herself. _Good thing the boys aren't around. Harry went upstairs and __Dudley__ was out. _Steeling herself against the inevitable, she turned as Vernon came in. Harry, peeking around the door, saw as his uncle, red-faced and very angry, walked into the room. Petunia was standing there shaking slightly. 

            "How was your day, dear?" asked Petunia. Harry noticed a slight tremor in her voice.

            "How was my day? MY BLOODY DAY WAS TERRIBLE!" he shouted. "My review was not as satisfactory as I had expected. I have been put on probation. AFTER FIFTEEN BLOODY YEARS!" He slammed his fist against the table. Harry saw Petunia wince.

            "Well, you have the new sales contract with the Ministry almost completed, right?" asked Petunia, looking for any way to avoid what she knew was coming.

            Vernon started laughing. Not a happy laugh, mind you; but a dark laugh…an evil laugh. "The ministry has decided to wait for another bid. If I didn't have you spending my money so quickly, then maybe I could concentrate on work!" Vernon moved over and punched Petunia in the arm. She fell to the floor and rolled to face the door where Harry was hiding. Harry saw her eyes go wide and realize that the cloak had slipped off his head. Looking back at her, he saw her pleading with him not to get caught.

            Vernon, his rage spent, went over and pulled Petunia in his arms. She took his arm and made her way out of the kitchen and into the lounge, providing Harry with a way to escape. He made it to his room before sitting on his floor, his mind reeling from what he had just witnessed. As Harry sat there reviewing what he saw, it dawned on him; Petunia was as afraid of Vernon as Harry was.

***

            Hermione picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?"

            "Hermione?"

            "This is she."

            "Hermione, this is Remus Lupin."

            "Professor Lupin?" Hermione was in shock.

            Remus laughed. "Hermione, you are not in school and I haven't been your professor for years. Call me Remus."

            "Erm…hello, Remus."

            "Good! Now I was just speaking to Harry and he mentioned that you might want to accompany us tomorrow. Is that correct?"

            "Um…yes. Yes! I mean, if Harry wants me to."

            "May I speak to your mother?"

            "All right; hold on a moment." Hermione went and got her mother. As Remus explained to Mrs. Granger about the shopping trip and assured her of Hermione's safety, Hermione felt like a little girl waiting to go see the circus. She watched expectantly as her mother talked with her former professor. After what seemed like an eternity, Mrs. Granger hung up the phone and started to get up. "Mum?"

            "Yes, dear?"

            "Are we going?"

            "No, dear, we aren't." Hermione's heart felt like it would break. "But you are." Hermione stopped, concentrating on what her mother had just said. She analyzed it, to make sure that she understood it. She found herself kissing her mother and hugging her before rushing towards her room.

            "Hermione, slow down! They aren't picking you up until tomorrow morning!"

            "I have to find something to wear, Mum." Hermione's mother just laughed and went back into the sewing room.

***

            Ron was sitting at the table with Ginny, Fred and George when they heard someone at the front door. Molly looked up from cooking dinner to answer the door; Ron, however, was quicker. He opened the door and stood there open-mouthed, staring at Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.

            "Good day, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "May we come in?"

            Ron, after getting over his initial shock, quickly nodded and moved aside. Remus smiled at him as he followed Dumbledore into the house. They walked into the kitchen as everyone looked up and froze.

            Molly hurried over. "Is everything all right, Albus?"

            Albus looked at her and smiled. "Everything is fine, I assure you, Molly. We've just stopped by for a cup of tea and a chat."

            Molly, looking relieved, headed them toward the table as she put the kettle on. "I'm afraid we're preparing dinner, so I don't have any biscuits at the moment, but you are welcome to join us."

            "That would be lovely, thank you," said Remus. They chatted about various subjects as Molly and Ginny went about fixing dinner. Arthur popped home from work and joined their conversation. 

After a simple but delicious dinner, Remus looked at Molly and Arthur. "Have you heard from Harry?"

            Molly smiled. "Yes, he mentioned that you and he were talking. I really do think that the child is too young to be cooped up with those awful Muggles for very long."

            Albus chuckled. "I am quite aware of your feelings on this, Molly, and I quite agree. But Harry must return there after school each year for a short time. Fortunately, he only has one more year that this will be required. And I am currently making arrangements to bring him here as soon as possible."

            Remus looked at Albus for permission before speaking. "Harry is the reason we are here this evening. Tomorrow morning, I am taking Harry to a Muggle shopping center near Guildford. Hermione will be joining us, and I was wondering if you might allow Ron and Ginny to come along as well." Both Ron and Ginny started smiling. "I assure you they will be quite safe. Tonks will be joining us and we will have others close by just in case. But they will not be seen unless absolutely necessary. Harry has never had a new article of clothing other than his school robes. I want him to have as normal of a shopping trip as possible, and I want him surrounded by his friends."

            Ginny and Ron looked at their mother. She had tears in her eyes, and they just knew she was afraid to let them go after what happened to them at the Department of Mysteries. Looking first at her children then at their visitors, she smiled sadly. "That poor boy…of course they can come! But how will they get there?"

            Remus smiled. "Well, one of Harry's neighbors is in reality a squib that we have had watching over Harry for years. Do you remember Arabella Figg?"

            "Arabella?" laughed Arthur. "She was one of the sweetest girls I knew before I met Molly. Her brother, Marcus, was a year ahead of me at Hogwarts. Nicest guy…and smart too."

            "Ah, I remember Marcus," smiled Albus. "It's a shame what happened to him. Nearly broke Arabella's heart. They were very close."

            Ron was curious. "What happened, Professor?"

            "He was a Ministry employee…Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes…was due to be named Department Head until Voldemort attacked. He and his wife and two-year old daughter were all found inside their house with the Dark Mark over it. She would have been about your age, Mr. Weasley." They all sat in silence for awhile until Remus suggested it was time to go and promised to pick up Ron and Ginny at seven-thirty the next morning.

***

            Harry was up very early the next morning. He had stayed in his room and avoided Vernon's wrath by going to sleep early. He was up and showered for an hour before anyone else. He watched the sun rise as he waited. He heard the Dursleys getting up and going about their morning routine.

            After he heard Vernon leave for work, he made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and saw Petunia as she cleaned up the dishes. He noticed that she was wearing long sleeves and a scarf around her neck in spite of the heat that was expected that day. She nodded to him and smiled slightly as he poured himself some orange juice and made some toast. As he ate his small breakfast, he glanced at the clock. After he finished breakfast, it was about eight forty-five, so he went outside to wait on Remus. He saw Mrs. Figg's car come around the corner at the end of the block and stood up, making his way to the side of the street. He glanced inside her car as she pulled up and let out a whoop as he realized that Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in the back seat.

            After everyone said their hellos, Remus had Harry sit in the front seat between him and Mrs. Figg. The trip to Guildford went by quickly as everyone caught Harry up on their summer. Harry noticed that Hermione was quiet for the most part; the others did not seem to realize it. Harry asked Remus about Tonks, and heard Mrs. Figg giggle.

            Harry looked at Mrs. Figg closely and realized that it was Tonks. "Tonks?"

            "Wotcher, Harry! Now be quiet. I'm just a little old grandmother out with her family." They all snickered, including Remus, as she said this. Harry looked back over the seat towards Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled back at him, but he noticed she was looking at him differently; he was afraid she was upset at him for what happened the night Sirius went through the Veil. Harry was shocked. He was sad about the loss of his Godfather, but he wasn't devastated anymore. Feeling decidedly happier, he smiled the rest of the way to the mall.

            Several hours later, everyone was carrying at least one bag. Tonks, in her guise as Mrs. Figg, was carrying an enchanted shopping bag that held several other bags that were filled with things for Harry. They decided to stop for lunch at a small Italian restaurant on the way back, and Harry got his first taste of lasagna. They all laughed as he finished a second helping and seriously thought about a third before Remus said it was time to go.

            As they made their way down Magnolia Crescent towards the Dursleys, the car became quiet as they all realized that the day was drawing to a close. The mood was somber as they pulled up in front of number Four. Harry gave all his friends a hug and thanked Remus and Tonks for a great day. Tonks drove off toward the real Mrs. Figg's house as Remus helped Harry in with his purchases.

            Harry unlocked the door and they came inside and put the packages in Harry's room to be put away later. As they came back downstairs, Harry noticed a note by the telephone:

_Dudley__ is staying at Piers' for the night. See that you don't make a mess and do not eat the dinner plate that I have in the refrigerator._

            Harry smiled and explained to Remus about what was happening with Petunia. Remus warned Harry to tread carefully, as it may not last. As they were saying goodnight, there was a knock on the door. Remus drew his wand and stood behind the door as Harry opened it cautiously. He smiled when he saw Albus Dumbledore standing there, but he was cautious. 

            "What did I do the last time I was in your office?"

            "Smashed the place rather spectacularly."

            "How did you escape the night you disappeared from your office?"

            "Fawkes carried me."

            Harry opened the door. "Sorry, Professor."

            "That's quite all right, Harry. You should be cautious. Ah, Remus." He looked back and forth between the two. "I trust today went well?"

            Harry smiled as Remus told Dumbledore about their day. From time to time, Harry would notice the Headmaster glancing his way with that familiar twinkle in his eye. He listened to the entire day's events before he started talking.

            "Well, Harry, let me come to the point about my visit tonight. There are two reasons that I am here. First, I want you to resume Occlumency lessons."

            "But, sir, Snape told me he wouldn't teach me anymore."

            "_Professor_ Snape, Harry. And he won't be teaching you. I will be, during the summer."

            "But, sir, the Dursleys…"

            "That brings me to my second reason for visiting. Tomorrow afternoon, you will be leaving Privet Drive."

            "Where am I going, sir?"

            "You will be spending a week with Miss Granger before going to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer." Harry almost jumped for joy, but settled for hugging Professor Dumbledore, who just smiled and hugged him back.

_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I am glad you are enjoying this story._


	5. Mixed Emotions

Chapter 5. Mixed Emotions

            "I am going to Hermione's?" asked a perplexed Harry.

            "That's right, Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would like to get to know you better, especially what happened a few weeks ago," replied Professor Dumbledore. "They would like to get to know the person that their daughter is willing to risk her life for."

            Harry smiled. "I think I understand, sir. And my presence there would help Hermione stay in school. And I think it would be good for me to gain another perspective of a happy family as well."

            Remus grinned. "And it would get you out of here a week earlier."

            Harry laughed. "There's that, too." He looked at the Headmaster. "When will my lessons begin?"

            "I will visit you after you have settled in at the Weasley's. I am sure by then you will have more questions for me. For now, I shall take my leave and Remus will take you to the Granger's tomorrow afternoon. They have made arrangements to take a few days off, so you will have time to spend with them. Good evening."

            Harry watched as Dumbledore walked away. Remus interrupted his thoughts. "Well, I had best be going, too. I have to get Hermione and the others home."

            "Does Hermione know I am coming?"

            "Her parents wanted to surprise her. I will be here around two tomorrow afternoon, Harry. And don't forget that you have new clothes to wear," Remus added, laughing.

            "Are you kidding? I am packing my trunk and leaving the old stuff here for them to deal with!"   Remus laughed and left. Harry locked the door and went upstairs to get ready to leave Privet Drive.

***

            As Tonks pulled into Arabella Figg's driveway, she noticed that Moody was waiting there. She smiled and waved as she started to get out of the car. Ron, Ginny and Hermione got out and walked around her.

            "Interesting look for you, Ms. Tonks," said Moody.

            Tonks laughed. "We thought it would be best if no one realized Harry had too many adults with him. Arabella's inside."

            Moody smiled. "I know. We've just finished tea. I am on duty in a few minutes, but I thought I would wait for you here. Potter had a good day, I take it?"

            Hermione spoke up. "_Harry _seemed to have a wonderful day, and I, for one, am glad to have been a part of it." She stomped off and went inside.

             "What is bloody wrong with her?" asked Ron. Ginny and Tonks looked at each other and Moody laughed.

            Ron and Ginny went inside with Tonks, who changed back into the pink haired girl they remembered. She went to change as Remus walked in and had a whispered conversation with Moody. Moody nodded and then said goodbye to everyone. He headed down the street, disappearing around the corner of Privet Drive.

            The real Arabella took Tonks and Hermione in her car, while Ron and Ginny used floo powder to get home with Remus. When they had arrived at the Burrow, Remus went and spoke to Molly and Arthur about Harry's visit while Ron and Ginny got ready for bed.

            Later, after Remus had gone and Ginny lay in her bed looking out the window at the stars, she thought about Hermione's outburst and wondered if Hermione might fancy Harry. As she thought about it, she felt herself getting upset. '_Why am I being silly?' _ she wondered. '_I don't fancy Harry anymore, and he certainly doesn't fancy me!' _She kept repeating it to herself over and over. But the more she thought about it, the less certain she became.

***

            Harry was all packed and ready to go when Remus arrived. He was wearing a new outfit and smiling as he loaded Hedwig's cage into the back seat of Remus' car. At first, Harry wasn't sure who was coming up the drive. It looked like Remus; but the person driving was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. As he got out of the car, Harry saw him smiling. His t-shirt had a picture of a moon with a wolf silhouetted against it. Below the picture it said "The Howl at the Moon Saloon". Harry laughed as Remus put his trunk in the boot and turned to Harry to make sure he had everything.

            Harry went in and said goodbye to Petunia, who gave him a brief hug and an unexpected kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back and told her he would see her next summer.

            As they pulled out of the driveway, Tonks appeared in the backseat, startling Harry. "Don't do that! You scared me."

            "Sorry, Harry. We thought it best if the Muggles didn't know we were both coming to pick you up, so I hid beneath my cloak."

            Harry relaxed and enjoyed the scenery as they drove towards London. Other than Guildford, Harry usually only got to see things outside Little Whinging when he went to school. The drive to Hermione's home took a little more than an hour; they passed the time by answering Harry's questions. He found out that the car used to be his grandfather's; Remus bought it from him when he graduated from Hogwarts. And Tonks told him about the changes at the Ministry since summer began. Fudge had even issued an apology to Dumbledore for 'misunderstanding' that Voldemort was back. Harry, meanwhile, had been returned to being called The Boy Who Lived, and his sanity was no longer questioned.

            Before long, Remus pulled up in front of a two-story brick home in suburban London. The well-kept lawn reminded him of Privet Drive; the mailbox, however, said 'Granger'. Harry got out of the car as the front door opened and a pretty middle-aged woman came out.

            "Hello, Harry," said Mrs. Granger. "It's wonderful to see you again."

            Harry smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Granger. It's always a pleasure." He grinned when he saw the color rise in her cheeks.

            Remus rolled his eyes. "You are your father's son, Harry. Quickly now, let's get these things inside." Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage while Remus and Tonks carried in his trunk. Normally they would have used a levitation spell, but they were in a Muggle neighborhood, so things had to be done the Muggle way.

            Harry found out from Mrs. Granger that Hermione was with her father at the cinema. They had arranged everything to be a surprise for Hermione. She showed Harry to a small bedroom upstairs that was larger than Vernon and Petunia's bedroom. They got him settled and he said goodbye to Remus and Tonks. Mrs. Granger showed him where he could unpack and where the bathroom was before going back downstairs.

            Harry quickly settled in his room and unpacked his clothes. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sat at the end of the bed ready to surprise her.

            Harry had only waited about ten minutes when he heard the front door open. He heard voices downstairs and made out Hermione and what must be her father's voices. Hearing someone come up the steps, he got ready; but then he heard the bathroom door shut. A few minutes later as it reopened, he heard Mrs. Granger ask Hermione to get her reading glasses from the spare bedroom. 

            Harry saw the knob start to turn and stop again before he heard Hermione's voice. "But, Mum, you have your reading glasses on top of your head." Harry groaned. Leave it to Hermione to notice details like that. 

            "Oh, so I do…well, thank you, dear. Would you check in there to make sure I didn't leave anything? I was in there while you were gone."

            "Sure, Mum." Hermione started talking under her breath, but loud enough for Harry to hear. "Whatever you say, Mum, but I think what you've _lost_ isn't in there." Harry saw the knob turn again and sat back on the bed smiling as Hermione opened the door before fainting as she saw him.

***

            Remus and Tonks were driving back to drop the car off at Remus' apartment but had gotten stuck in traffic. Remus was just about to ask if she wanted to stop for a something to eat when her stomach rumbled. He looked at her as she burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

            She looked at him, still laughing. "I was going to ask if you wanted to stop for a bite when my stomach did it for me." Then a look of horror was on her face. "Remus…"

            But he couldn't hear her as he started laughing. "..for a bite…" She stared at him for a moment before laughing again. When it finally started to settle down, he looked at her and put his hand on hers. "It's okay. I just love the fact that you aren't constantly thinking about it; the only time I am dangerous is one night a month and I have been in this for so long, I know to get away and deal with it."

            Tonks had stopped laughing as she felt his hand on hers. She felt a tingling that started down near her toes. She wasn't sure what to think; the feeling was totally new to her. She looked at Remus and noticed for the first time that he was handsome; his gentle face was lined with stress and sorrow, but his eyes were bright. She decided not to move her hand, and he seemed to not notice where his hand was. Enjoying the warm feeling, she only nodded when he suggested that they stop at a restaurant.

***

            Harry ran over to pick up Hermione. He gently placed her on the bed and tried to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes. "Harry?"

            "Yes, 'Mione, it's me."

            "But, wha…what are you doing here?"

            "Your parents wanted to get to know me better so Remus and Professor Dumbledore arranged for me to come here for a week before going to the Burrow." Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "You just saw me yesterday," he laughed.

            Hermione realized what she was doing and let go. "But yesterday I barely got a chance to see how you were; now I have a whole week!" Harry laughed and kissed her cheek. _'Wow!' _she thought. '_Harry kissed my cheek!'_

            "Let's go downstairs so I can say hello to your dad." Harry held out his hand and she took it and didn't relinquish it until they were downstairs.

***

            Remus had noticed that Tonks was barely eating. "All right there, Nymphadora?" She just kept picking at her food and smiling. She didn't even respond to the use of her first name, which usually caused her to threaten people. Unused to being around women, Remus wasn't sure what to do. He knew that she was definitely thinking about something; the problem was he had absolutely no idea what. 

            Tonks knew he had said something to her, so she smiled. She was lost in daydreams and hadn't been following the conversation. He wrinkled his brow in concern; it was a cute wrinkle, she decided. She looked down at her plate and realized she had barely eaten. Looking up at him, she grinned. "Sorry, Remus; I was lost in a fog there."

            Remus snickered. "It must have been one thick fog!"

            She laughed. "Or a thick head!" He smiled at her and went back to eating. She started to eat and only glanced up occasionally when she knew he wasn't looking.

            After their meal, they got back in the car and made good time as the traffic was flowing better. Tonks one regret as she got out of the car was that she hadn't gotten a chance to hold his hand again.

***

            Harry was glad that he had managed to buy some new clothes. He would have been terribly embarrassed to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs when the Grangers took him out to dinner. They decided to take Harry to a favorite of Hermione's; the Sussex Inn. They served steak and seafood. Harry was amazed at the size of the steaks. They got a small booth for four near the back and Harry sat next to Hermione. She helped him with the choices and as they waited the conversation turned to sports.

            "Hermione tells us you are quite the athlete, Harry," said Mr. Granger.

            "Well, I'm not exactly muscle bound, but then the position I play relies on speed and cunning more than brute strength."

            "I know the basics of the game; Hermione let me read a book or two about the subject. You play the Seeker position, right?"

            Harry looked around nervously. He wasn't sure that the Muggle restaurant that they were in was the best place to discuss a wizarding sport. "Yes, sir; if you'd like I can explain better once we get back to your house."

            Mr. Granger nodded as if he understood. "Yes, well, that's probably a good idea. We must be boring the ladies." He smiled and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. Harry grinned at Hermione and gave her hand a little squeeze.

            "You ignore us shockingly!" teased Hermione. She looked at her mother. "Should we find better dates?"

            Mrs. Granger laughed. "I think we are lucky that we have found two charming men to take us home this evening." Harry felt warm; he was not used to this teasing.

            "So, Mr. Granger…do you enjoy being a dentist?"

            "Yes I do, Harry. Helping people take care of their teeth is important work. And as a bonus, I met my wife at the Academy where I studied." He smiled at her and she patted his hand.

            Dinner was a grand affair. Harry was not sure he had eaten that much before in his life. When they suggested dessert, he shook his head and thanked them. After leaving the restaurant, Hermione leaned over on his shoulder and fell asleep as they rode back to their house. 

            Mrs. Granger looked back and smiled. "Harry, I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Hermione. Before she went to Hogwarts, she didn't have many friends. She was picked on a lot because she was so smart; when we got her letter and Professor McGonagall came to talk to us, we weren't sure if she should go. But she had always been special; she made things happen that we couldn't explain. We decided that she deserved a chance to develop this gift she has, but we didn't want her to be so far away with no friends."

            "Hermione is one of my best friends; she and Ron and I are a good team."

            Mr. Granger laughed. "So I've heard."

            Mrs. Granger and Harry both smiled. "Sorry about that, sir," said Harry. "Trouble always seems to find me."

            "Don't worry, Harry. We understand quite a bit. After Hermione came home this year, we had a long talk with Professor Dumbledore. It seems he was concerned that after what happened we might choose to keep Hermione home instead of letting her return," added Mr. Granger.

            "You wouldn't do that would you?" Harry suddenly realized how much he depended on the girl currently snuggling into his shoulder.

            "Of course not, Harry. Hermione has a strong head on her shoulders, and she has one of the most powerful people as her best friend; she is as safe with you as she is with us."

            "Safer, from what I understand," interrupted Mrs. Granger. "Dumbledore suggested we get away from home for awhile just in case. That's why you are here this week. Next week, Hermione will be going with you to visit the Weasleys for the rest of the summer while we go on an extended Holiday of sorts."

            Harry looked down at Hermione. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and thought about what she meant to him. He watched her sleeping peacefully with a slight smile and knew that he cared about her deeply. He took her hand and squeezed it gently and smiled when she squeezed back. He put his head on hers and closed his eyes, relaxing and enjoying her closeness. He breathed in her perfume and smiled.

            Mrs. Granger turned back toward her husband and smiled, her eyes welling with tears of happiness.

_A/N: Some of you have asked how often I will be updating. Well, I tend to update twice a week, but have been known to more often. I have the entire fic planned, but usually am only 2-3 chapters ahead in the writing. Thanks for all the great reviews._


	6. Back to the Burrow

Chapter 6. Back to the Burrow

            Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the week doing the things of summer; swimming, taking walks and hanging out. They went to the movies, horseback riding and roller skating; the last two were things Harry had never before had a chance to do. As the week went on, they grew closer and began to hold hands without thinking about it. Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched as this happened without comment; they trusted their daughter and Harry.

            The night before they were due to go to the Burrow, they went to a restaurant called Games and Grub. They served all kinds of sandwiches and pizza; but the amazing thing (at least to Harry) was that there were hundreds of video games. It was a popular place, filled with all kinds of teenagers and their parents. After a quick burger, Harry and Hermione went off to find something to play.

            Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go over here, Harry."

            Harry laughed. "Okay, 'Mione. Warn me next time, okay? I may need that arm."

            Hermione went to a game called Dance Fever. "Oh, I have heard of this one. Are you game, Mr. Potter?"

            Harry looked at the game nervously; he couldn't dance. "I don't know…you know how well I dance."

            Hermione laughed. "This isn't real dancing, Harry. Come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the machine. "Now, stand on that pad and I will stand on this one. Good. Now…just follow the screen." Hermione put the tokens in and the game started.

            Harry had trouble at first, but then he realized; if this were Quidditch…suddenly Harry started doing very well. He could sense where the next step would be and was there almost as soon as it lit up. His Seeker instincts were in full gear; Hermione had stopped in amazement.

            After they finished, some of the other guys that had gathered to watch challenged Harry to a competition. One by one, he beat them. After about a half hour, he finally called it quits. "I need something to drink!"

            As they made their way back to the table, Hermione felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around and to see Amber Wilcomb, a girl she was in elementary school with. The blonde girl was a little taller than Hermione and had waist-length hair and deep blue eyes.  "Hello, Hermione," said Amber. "Nice to see you. Who's your friend?" She eyed Harry over.

            Hermione started to speak but was interrupted by Harry. "Why hello, Amber. 'Mione has told me so much about you. I'm Harry." Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Then she realized what he was doing and had to stifle a laugh. She saw him flash that smile that caused Madame Pomfrey to let him out of the hospital wing early.

            Amber smiled seductively at Harry. "Well, hello, Harry. Where's Hermione been hiding you?" Hermione was beginning to get very jealous; Harry could sense it because he grabbed her hand.

            "It's not her fault, Amber. You see, my family is very private; but, when you are in our financial situation, you have to be." Hermione almost laughed. Harry was playing the Aristocrat very well. "Plus we are quite active in sports. In fact, that's how I met my girlfriend; you see, I am captain of the team and Hermione and I got to know each other quite well." He took Hermione's hand and kissed it. Amber's eyes flashed as she realized what he was saying. Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "I don't mean to be rude, but we mustn't keep her parents waiting. Good evening, it was a pleasure to meet one of Hermione's friends." Harry bowed and turned back toward her parent's table.

            As they sat down, Harry helped Hermione into her seat and then took his. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who had heard the whole thing, were smiling and talking to the teens as if it were all true. Amber, who was still watching, turned and stomped off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Harry started laughing and reached over to hug Hermione. She was doing the same and their lips brushed. Harry felt the world explode around him and could barely breathe. The same went for Hermione; they backed away slowly from each other and then averted their eyes.

            Hermione's parents didn't notice the exchange. They paid the bill and headed for the car as the teens held hands with goofy smiles on their faces.

***

            Bellatrix Lestrange knew Azkaban very well; her knowledge of it was why the Dark Lord had sent her to lead this all-important mission to release her fellow death eaters. After their capture in June, their ranks had been noticeably thinned. Her Master's anger grew as the Daily Prophet and Minister of Magic began their campaign to notify the wizarding population that he was back. Lucius Malfoy had assured him that Fudge had been bought, and bought well. That fool Dumbledore could not match his power alone; but once again the Potter brat had been his undoing.

            That would be her next mission; to capture Harry Potter. But first, she had to complete this one. She nodded to the other death eaters to begin their attack.

***

            Ginny lay in her bed reading Harry's letter that she had received earlier that day.

            _Dear Ginny,_

_            It's been a fun week here with Hermione. We went horseback riding, skating and swimming. Her parents have been really great to me, but I definitely feel like a visitor here. I can't wait till tomorrow till I can see you and Ron and the rest of your family. When I come to the Burrow, I feel like I am coming home. I don't feel like a guest because your Mum treats me like the rest of you. Look, Gin, I know that I haven't always been the nicest to you and I apologize for that. I really appreciate you coming with me to the Ministry and I want you to know that no matter what happens; I feel lucky to count you among my closest friends._

_            Well, I have to pack so that I can get to bed. We are getting an early start so that we can get there by lunchtime. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I hope you are happy with Dean. You deserve the best. Harry_

            Ginny smiled as she folded the letter and tucked it under her pillow. She had news for Harry—she wasn't ever really with Dean, she just said that to shut Ron up. When she realized that Harry had reacted, well she decided that she would wait to tell them the truth. She kind of enjoyed making Harry Potter jealous and was going to take advantage of it. She fell asleep dreaming of Harry.

***

            When Harry got to his room, he pulled out his pajamas and got ready to take a shower. He went into the bathroom and started the water as he undressed. As he stood under the hot water relaxing, he thought back to Hermione and how it felt to be with her. He knew he loved Hermione; there was no doubt of that. But it wasn't a romantic kind of love. He knew that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together; he was sure once they stopped arguing they would realize it too. Until Ginny had said she was going out with Dean Thomas, one of Harry's friends and roommates from school, he had thought that she might be the one for him. 

            As he dried off, he came to a decision. He had to talk to Hermione about it tonight; if he put it off it would only be worse. He took his things to his room and put them away in his trunk, then walked to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. She answered it already changed into her pajamas. "Oh, Harry…hi. What's up?"

            "'Mione, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

            "Oh, sure. Sorry; I guess I am not thinking straight." She stepped aside and Harry walked in and sat down on her window seat. 

            "'Mione?"

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "You know I care a lot about you, don't you?"

            "Yes I do. And I care a lot about you. In fact, up until tonight, I thought I was in love with you."

            Harry started to say something but stopped. "You _thought_?"

            Hermione laughed. "Yes, Harry I thought. But when you were talking to Amber, I felt upset. It wasn't jealousy; it was anger. You see, Amber was never nice to me when we attended school together. Actually, Amber wasn't nice to anyone."

            Harry snickered. "Yeah, I gathered that. She was like a feline on the prowl…and she didn't seem to be the least bit interested in catching up with you."

            "Well, now she will tell everyone I have a rich boyfriend." They both laughed. "Anyway, Harry, I do love you. You are my best friend and I will always feel special about you. But we aren't _in_ love. I feel that way toward someone else."

            "Ron?"

            Hermione's eyes narrowed. "How did you guess?"

            Harry laughed. "Oh, 'Mione. _Everyone_ knows. Even Ron, but he won't admit it. I think having a row with you is his way of flirting." 

            Hermione smiled. "Well, then, he must really like me. He flirts a lot." They both laughed and hugged each other.

***

            Harry awoke that morning knowing that he had dreamed, but he couldn't remember much of it. He saw Sirius falling through the Veil, but that didn't hurt as much as it used to. There was a flash from somewhere near Bellatrix Lestrange that Harry didn't remember seeing until this dream. That was as much as he remembered; he didn't see what significance it had. Still, he knew he should notify Professor Dumbledore as soon as he could.

            As he changed into his clothes and put his pajamas away, he remembered his conversation with Hermione the night before. He had been scared that she might not even want to be friends with him after what he had to say; then she surprised him by saying it first. After they had laughed about it, they knew that theirs was a very special friendship. 

            Harry opened the door to his room to find Hermione standing there with her fist raised as if she were about to knock. "You know, Harry, I've been thinking about what you said regarding Ron. And I think that Ginny may not be telling the truth about Dean."

            Harry smiled. "So Ginny and Dean…" As the thought hit him, a bigger smile appeared on his face. "So what were you thinking?"

            Hermione sat down and told Harry about a plan she had devised. Harry nodded several times and started laughing. "You know, 'Mione, if I didn't love you already I would now." Hermione blushed. "Are you sure there isn't a little Slytherin blood in your past?" Hermione hit him on the shoulder.

            "Do you think it will work?"

            "I do. And even if it doesn't, we're no worse off than we are now." Harry took Hermione's hand and they headed down to breakfast.

***

            Ron was up early that morning. He had showered and dressed by the time breakfast was ready. Ginny walked downstairs and looked at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"

            Ron looked up from his food. "What do you mean?"

            "You never get downstairs before me. And I heard you whistling in your room an hour ago."

            "Oh. I guess I couldn't sleep."

            "Why was that, brother dear? Could it be because a certain female Gryffindor is coming today?"

            Ron shot Ginny a mean look and she stuck out her tongue in return just as Mr. Weasley entered the room. He went over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "What is going on there?" he whispered. 

            She smiled and whispered back, "Harry and Hermione are coming today." Mr. Weasley looked at his wife and smiled as he grabbed a cup of tea.

            Sitting down at the table, he added some sweetener to his tea. "Good morning, children. Have any plans today?"

            Ron almost choked on his toast and Ginny stifled a giggle. "Nothing much, Dad. Just waiting on Harry and Hermione to get here."

            "Ah, that's right. When are they due?"

            "Around lunch I think," answered Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione's parents are driving them here."

            "Ah, well then, I'd best be off. I want to be here when they arrive. Owl me, won't you dear?"

            "Of course, Arthur. Oh, do ask Perkins if he has finished with my Household Pests book that he borrowed. I need to see if I can tell what's in the plumbing." Mr. Weasley nodded absentmindedly and kissed her before apparating to work.

            Mrs. Weasley looked at the two still sitting at the table. "Have you cleaned your rooms?" They both nodded. "Good. Ron, you can be in charge of setting up the table outside for lunch and arranging the chairs. Ginny, you can help me plan and prepare the food." They both groaned. "Unless, of course, you both want to de-gnome the garden again." Both teenagers hopped up and started doing their assigned chores as Mrs. Weasley laughed and turned back to her cookbook.

***

            Harry had never been on a long trip by car before. He was thoroughly enjoying the scenery, as well as all the small villages and towns that they had driven through. After almost an hour, as they were passing through Basingstoke, they decided to make a short stop at the Willis Museum for a chance to stretch their legs and use the restroom. Hermione took Harry to show him some of the exhibits as this was one of her favorite museums.

            After about a half-hour, the thoroughly refreshed group set out again. To pass the time, Harry and Mr. Granger talked endlessly about Quidditch and flying. Hermione leaned against Harry, reading while her mother knitted.

            After awhile, they entered Devon and saw signs for the River Otter. After a little over three hours, Harry found that he wasn't the only one to smile at the sign for Ottery St. Catchpole. Hermione put her book away and stretched, hugging Harry and looking around. Soon Harry spotted the entrance to the long driveway that led to the Burrow. He smiled at Hermione and she nodded as the car pulled up and stopped.

***

            Ron and Ginny watched as the noon hour came and went; that was their usual lunchtime. At half-past, Ginny, who had been almost ready to go in and shower again, saw a car coming up the long driveway. She ran inside and let everyone know. 

            As the Weasleys made their way outside, the car came to a stop and Mr. Granger turned it off. They saw Harry and Hermione gathering things as Mr. Granger opened his door. Mr. Weasley walked over and shook his hand, blocking Ron and Ginny's view of the rear door. Ron watched as Harry opened the door and got out. Ginny smiled as she saw Harry look her way, but then he turned back toward Hermione and offered his hand to help her out. Ginny felt Ron tense at this and she felt a pang of jealousy herself.

            Mrs. Weasley ran over to Harry and hugged him. "Oh, we were so worried about you at the beginning of summer…we didn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. But you look like you are doing better."

            "Yes, I am, thanks to Remus and Hermione." Harry gave her hand a little squeeze and she blushed. 

            "Well, come on, lunch is ready," said Mrs. Weasley. 

            Harry let go of Hermione's hand and walked over to Ron. "Hey, mate. How's it going?"

            Ron didn't look at Harry when he answered. "Fine. You?"

            Harry pretended not to notice. "Pretty good, actually."

            Hermione walked up beside Harry. "Hey, Ginny. How has your summer been so far?"

            Ginny, looking at Harry while answering, replied "Pretty good. It's nice having a boyfriend who writes every day." Ron looked at his sister, knowing that she had only gotten post a few times. Both Hermione and Harry saw the exchange.

            "Come on, you four," said Mrs. Weasley. "There will be time for catching up later." Harry shrugged his shoulders and proffered his arm to Hermione. She slipped her arm in his as he escorted her to the table, with Ron and Ginny following.

            After a light lunch, Mr. Weasley levitated Harry and Hermione's trunks up to their respective rooms while everyone said goodbye to the Grangers. They were heading on down to Plymouth to visit Mrs. Granger's aunt before heading home. After they had left, Mrs. Weasley suggested that Harry and Hermione should go unpack and settle in.

***

            Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He was supposed to be heading to the Burrow in a few hours, but he wasn't quite ready to face Harry's questions yet. He had gotten reports from those guarding Harry during his stay at the Granger's that Harry seemed to have had a fun week. He smiled at this; no one deserved a bit of fun more than Harry.

            He looked up at the sound of the revolving steps moving; shortly thereafter, Minerva McGonagall opened the door to his office. "Am I disturbing you, Albus?"

            "Not at all, my dear. I was just preparing to go visit the Weasleys."

            "I take it Harry and Miss Granger have arrived?"

            "That's correct. I need to arrange for Occlumency lessons and answer any questions that I may."

            "Have you decided, then, to tell him everything?"

            "I will tell him what I can. That which I have promised to withhold I shall. James and Lily would expect no less, and I would not dishonor their memories by breaking promises."

            "Good. Now, should I accompany you? As Head of House, I have some news to deliver."

            He smiled. "I was hoping that you would do just that."

***

            Lucius Malfoy sat in a cell in Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. Had his master not taken control over the Dementors, he might be insane by now. But the Ministry, in their divine wisdom, had placed Aurors at Azkaban once the Dementors left. Lucius was sure that his Master would have a plan to release him and his fellow Death Eaters; then Harry Potter would pay, and pay dearly.

***

            As soon as Ginny and Hermione got into the room they were sharing, it got quiet. Hermione started unpacking her trunk as Ginny sat on her bed watching.

            "So…" started Ginny.

            "So…" replied Hermione.

            Ginny looked at her friend. "How was it having Harry come visit?"

            "Nice…"

            Ginny raised an eyebrow. "_Nice_? It certainly looked more than just '_nice_' when you got here."

            "Why are you so upset? You have Dean. You've had several boyfriends."

            "I'm not upset."

            "Ginny, try that on someone who doesn't know you."

            "Hermione, stop. I could care less if you and Harry are a couple."

            Hermione almost laughed, but held it in. "Good. Harry and I are the closest we've ever been. In fact, he got to meet one of my old friends from the school I went to before Hogwarts."

            The color drained out of Ginny's face. "Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude."

            Hermione turned her back to Ginny while she pulled out some clothes from her trunk.

***

            "So, mate…how was it at Hermione's house?"

            "Pretty cool. They have a pool and it's a nice big house. She doesn't live very far from a park where we could ride horses and roller skate. Oh, and they have this restaurant that's full of Muggle video games that we went to."

            "Oh…sounds…great. Um, so I guess with you guys spending a lot of time together, you, um, well, it was bound to happen. Congratulations, mate."

            "Why are you congratulating me? Did I win the lotto?"

            Ron looked at him, confused. "What's the lotto?"

            Harry smiled. "Never mind."

***

            The four of them went outside before dinner. Harry and Hermione sat in the swing while Ron and Ginny sat on the steps. They talked about school, Quidditch and their families while avoiding two topics; Sirius and dating.

            After a while, Ginny excused herself and walked toward the back of the house. Harry looked at Hermione and winked. "What's up with Gin, Ron?" he asked.

            "Guess she feels like bein' alone, mate. All the excitement and everything must be getting to her."

            "Is it because she thinks Harry and I are dating?"

            Ron looked up at her. "How did you know?"

            Harry laughed. "Ron…although I love Hermione a lot, it would be like dating my sister. I have someone else I want to be with."

            As realization dawned on Ron, he started smiling. "You mean…you two aren't?" Harry and Hermione both laughed. "But why the act?"

            Harry looked at Ron frowning. "Because someone I know is a git and so is his sister." Ron's ears went red. "Ron…she never was with Dean. She said that to shut you up on the train."

            "Bloody hell!" He looked at Harry and then at the back of the house. "So, mate, what are you waiting for?"

            Harry laughed and hugged Hermione. Then he ran around the house to find Ginny. He found her in the garden.  He bolted right up to her and said "Ginny, I 

have something to tell you."

"I've something to tell you too, Harry," she said.  "Dean and I decided it wasn't working, so we've broken up."

"Well, in a way, I'm glad," said Harry.  "It would make what I have to say a bit awkward."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ginny…I…I love you!" he blurted out.

"'Bout bloody time you realized that, mate!" laughed Ron as he walked up.

            Ginny looked confused. "I thought you…and Hermione…"

            Hermione, who was right behind Ron, started laughing. "You _assumed_ that Harry and I were dating. We didn't say we were, did we?"

            "Well, no," replied Ginny. "But you didn't say you weren't, either."

            "So, Gin, Harry here said something to you," snickered Ron.

            Ginny smiled and put her arms around Harry, giving him a hug. "I love you, too, Harry," she whispered.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. If you have read Order of Merlin, then you wouldn't even think that Harry & Hermione was an option…lol. Also thanks to LongEarMage, my beta. Stay tuned!_


	7. Hot Fun in the Summertime

Chapter 7. Hot Fun in the Summertime

            As Harry and Ginny kissed, something wonderful happened. Harry felt _HAPPY_! The sadness that had been in his heart after losing Sirius had eased, but had never really gone away. But here was a girl that could help him get through this time of sadness. What little of his heart he had withheld from Ginny before, he now gave to her completely.

            Ginny felt euphoric! For six long years, since she had met Harry on the train platform, she had known that Harry was the one for her. Most people dismissed it as a silly crush; in fact, over time, Ginny even started believing it herself. But this was no childish thing; on the contrary, she knew that someday her dream of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter would come true, and she would stand and fight beside him till the very end.

            Ron and Hermione finally gave up on them and headed back toward the house. They entered the kitchen and found it crowded; Bill, who was temporarily on assignment in London for Gringotts was there, as were George, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

            Mrs. Weasley looked up at the two of them. "Where are Harry and Ginny?"

            Ron blushed, but Hermione spoke up. "We were all just in the garden. I'll go get them." She turned around to see them walking in the door holding hands.

            Everyone looked confused. Hermione and Harry had been the topic of discussion; Mrs. Weasley had made the same assumption that her daughter did. When the other Weasley boys saw Ginny's hand in Harry's, they all shifted in their seats. Mr. Weasley quietly held out his hand to Remus, who handed him a galleon; they both laughed, which broke up the tension in the room.

            "So, Harry…busy I see…" laughed Remus. 

            Harry just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Since most of us are here, I want to let you all know something; Ginny and I are officially a couple." There was a whoop from George, who just won a galleon from Fred; in fact, several more coins changed hands. Ron and Hermione went over and hugged them, followed by most everyone else.

            Molly Weasley stood there, looking at her husband. "I thought Harry was with Hermione," she whispered, then went over to hug them.

***

            After everyone had congratulated them (and the Weasley brothers talked with Harry), they all sat down and enjoyed a dinner of Harry and Hermione's favorites. When Harry couldn't eat another bite, Professor McGonagall asked to speak to him alone.

            When they had gotten away from the crowd, she smiled at him. "You remind me so much of your father, Mr. Potter. He was a good man and he inspired others to be better people. That's why he was Head Boy."

            "But how did he get to be Head Boy? He wasn't a Prefect."

            "Being a Prefect is not a pre-requisite, but it certainly helps. Prefects are chosen by Heads of House based on many criteria, including grades and attitude. But the Headmaster appoints the Head Boy and Girl each year; and he has his own criteria.

            "However, I do have some other matters to attend to. Here is a letter signed by the Minister of Magic revoking your lifetime ban from Quidditch. Also, I am sure you will be happy to know, that all Educational Decrees enacted in the past year have been revoked as well."

            Harry smiled. "So I can play again?"

            "Mr. Potter, not only can you play but you had better win. I fully expect that cup to remain in my office; I have become quite fond of it. And as Captain, you have that responsibility."

            Harry's eyes widened. "Captain?"

            "Close your mouth, Mr. Potter. Yes, Captain. I don't believe I stuttered, did I? I also have received the results of your O.W.L.S. and while I cannot give them to you yet, I am happy to say that you will have no difficulty in following your career choice. Do you understand?"

            "Yes, Professor."

            "Good." Then she did something that nearly made Harry faint—she pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad that you have found some happiness, Harry. Enjoy the rest of your summer." She let him go and walked out of the room.

            Harry stood there in shock. _What just happened? Did the sternest teacher I have just hug me? _As he stood there pondering, he heard a chuckle. He turned around to look into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

            "Is everything alright, Harry?"

            "Fine, sir…I think."

            "You have to forgive Minerva. We were all quite shaken when we realized how close we came to losing you."

            "But, sir. There are lots of people in Gryffindor for her to worry about, certainly many more worthy than me."

            The headmaster smiled and Harry noticed that the twinkle in his eye, which had been absent after their return from the Ministry that night, was back in full force, "Harry, no matter how hard you try, when you teach occasionally you have some favorite students. Now, these students are usually the brightest, the ones you see the most potential in; but sometimes it's because of their personality. Fortunately, you fit into both of these criteria, which is why most of your professors have a place in their hearts for you and your friends."

            Harry looked squarely into the face of the older wizard. "That's just because I have to face Voldemort."

            To his surprise, Dumbledore agreed. "I admit, Harry, that fact does set you apart. But it's your character and bravery for others that make you likeable; whether it's Voldemort or certain Slytherins." Harry's face reddened. "I just thought you ought to know.

            "Now, Harry. Let's prepare you for Occlumency, and if you master that, Legilimency. Over the time left this summer, I shall visit with you two times a week, once in the morning and once in the evening. I want you to keep a dream journal and write down any dreams you remember. Agreed?"

            "Yes, Professor."

            "Good. Now let's go back to the party." As Harry followed the Headmaster, he smiled and remembered that Ginny was waiting for him.

***

The next morning, a small group of Aurors sat in a classroom in the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt's mentor and friend, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, was sitting at a table with his head in his hands. He was sitting very still but his always-moving magical eye began to spin faster. "Here come Nymph, Pig and Caesar," he announced, shortly before they entered. Kingsley smiled at his friend and then turned to motion the three new arrivals forward. 

The most junior one there was Tonks, known by the Aurors as "Nymph". All Aurors, after having successfully passed the initial round of their testing, were given nicknames by their mentors. Sometimes it was based on their names; Kingsley's was "Shack", short for Shacklebolt. Pig's last name was Hoggston, and Shack's partner, "Mutt" (who was named for a dog he always talked about) had named Pig. Shack had named Tonks because of her intense dislike for her first name, and "Caesar's" first name was Jules.

            As they waited for the final two members of this little group to arrive, Shack offered those already there a drink, motioning to the table near the wall. He asked Mad-Eye if he knew what was going on, but the older man shook his head. Just then, in walked the two they were waiting on.

            "Payback" (whose name was Baxter) and "Indigo" (a girl two years older than Nymph whose hair in training had been hexed to an interesting shade of blue—it had since gone back to the original blonde) took their seats. As if on cue, Amelia Bones walked in and walked up to the front of the room.

            "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for coming to this week's Sewing Circle," she started. "Shack, will you do the honors?"

            He nodded in response and pulled his wand. "_Cello solvo!_" The locks to all the doors clicked in unison. Shack sat back down.

            She continued. "Thank you. As some of you may be aware, Since Voldemort's visit to the Ministry, the Minister has been forced to acknowledge that he is back. That has caused our department to be stretched beyond its means. We will temporarily be receiving a dozen or so Aurors from our French allies to help us get through. The Minister was initially against this, but public pressure has made him relent.

            "These new personnel will be paired with some of our Junior Aurors. We have called Mad-Eye out of his retirement to help with this situation, but he also will be consulting for the rest of us as he has the most experience from Voldemort's first appearance.

            "A newly created Head Auror position was announced to me by the Minister yesterday. I have been asked to appoint someone to this position. Shack, will you accept?"

            Shack looked around in surprise at the others. "I will."

            "Good; now for additional personnel changes. Nymph, Caesar and Indigo, you have been promoted to Senior Aurors. Congratulations." Everyone cheered and smiled for their colleagues. 

"On to the real reason we are here. We currently have an operative in Voldemort's camp. This person, who shall remain nameless, has informed us that Voldemort is actively recruiting to increase his numbers. He has been quiet because he does not want to tip his hand, but he has designated an attack objective; Harry Potter."

            The room grew silent. "Harry? When is that poor kid going to get a break?" asked Nymph.

            Mad-Eye turned toward her. "When Voldemort is dead…maybe."

            "Do we know all the details?" asked Shack.

            "Not yet," answered Amelia, "but we are expecting an update soon. I will keep you posted. Nymph, if you please."

            Tonks stood up and pulled her wand. "_Cello recolo!_" The locks clicked once more and they started making their way out of the room. 

            Shack and Mad-Eye stayed behind with Amelia. "Amelia, I will go call a meeting of the juniors to fill them in on what's happening," said Mad-Eye. "When are they arriving?"

            "I have been assured that it will be tomorrow morning, thankfully. Cornelius was beside himself when I suggested it, but Albus stepped in; things go so much better when he's around."

            Mad-Eye laughed. "Things will be better when we get a real Minister. See you all later." He left and headed toward the main meeting room.

            Amelia looked at Shack. "So, Kingsley, what's on your mind?"

            "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence on the new position, but one thing puzzles me," he replied.

            "What's that?"

            "Why didn't Mutt get the position?"

            "Isn't that obvious? He's our informer."

***

            Bellatrix had discovered that in addition to Aurors, the Ministry had placed attack dogs around the prison. Waiting until nightfall, they took a few dozen steaks and soaked them in a sleeping draught, then levitated them to the prison; one by one the dogs found them and fell asleep. 

Then four death eaters flew over the prison with sprayers and filled the air with sleeping draught, so that the Aurors would fall asleep as well. Within fifteen minutes, all were asleep. They walked in and levitated the prisoners to a waiting boat and were gone before any of the guards woke up.

***

            Harry awoke with a start. His scar was on fire. Something was happening with Voldemort. Harry's cries had woken Ginny up and she was sitting on his bed. He looked at her and grabbed her, holding her close to him. 

            She pulled back and brushed a hair from his face. "What is it, Harry? A bad dream?"

            "No, Gin. My scar…he's happy. That's not usually a good thing."

            Molly and Arthur were standing in the doorway. Arthur looked at Harry closely. "Harry, what did you see?"

            "Not much. Bellatrix was standing in front of him and he was happy. I think something bad has happened."

            Molly's face went white, but Arthur just nodded. "Right then, Harry, I'll just alert Dumbledore." He turned and headed back down the stairs. 

            Molly came over and hugged him, then looked at Ginny. "Why don't you two come downstairs for a cup of cocoa? It will soothe your nerves and help us relax." Harry nodded and he followed Molly and Ginny down to the kitchen.

            As Molly started preparing the cocoa, Arthur came in fully dressed. "Dumbledore is raising Fudge right now; we'll know something soon. I'll take a cup of that, too, dear."

            After twenty minutes, Harry was starting to get sleepy. He and Ginny had gone to the living room and were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other. Ginny had fallen asleep and was snuggled against Harry. Her closeness helped him relax and before he knew it he was asleep.

            Arthur and Molly peeked around the corner; he turned and looked at his wife questioningly, then hugged her. "I knew they wouldn't sleep without help," she admitted.   

            Albus Dumbledore walked in and looked at the young couple asleep on the couch and smiled sadly. He looked at the others. "It has happened; Voldemort has regained his followers."

            Molly gasped. "How?"

            "No one knows. Surprisingly, no one was killed, just rendered unconscious. I am on my way to the Ministry; Arthur, make sure that Harry knows I was here and thank him." He smiled before turning and walking out. Molly conjured a blanket on the sleeping couple and went to clean up in the kitchen. 

***

            Cornelius Fudge sat in his office wringing his hands while listening to Amelia Bones describe the events at Azkaban from the previous night. After she had finished, he looked at her and then walked over to get a glass of water. He sat back down after taking a sip. "What is the current situation?"

            "Currently all the personnel are being questioned to see what they can remember. The only prisoners that escaped were the ones that were already tied to Voldemort."

            Fudge shuddered at the mention of the name. "Don't say that name!" he hissed.

            Amelia looked amused. "Who's name? Voldemort's?"

            Fudge jumped again. "Yes!"

            "Why not? That old rubbish about 'He who must not be named' is just that. We need to take action, Cornelius. What do you propose?"

            "What is in the Prophet?"

            Amelia took out a copy and handed it to him. On the front page was a story about what happened. 

_BREAKOUT AT AZKABAN_

_Sources here at the Daily Prophet have confirmed that last night several prisoners escaped from the famous Wizard Prison. The prisoners in question were those captured by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter (also known as The Boy Who Lived) recently in a break in at the Ministry. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, who until recently denied that He Who Must Not Be Named was back, could not be reached for comment. Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department released the following statement: "The entire law enforcement community will not rest until these escaped prisoners are recaptured. We have reason to believe that they received outside assistance in their attempt to escape; please note that these individuals may be armed and should be considered dangerous."_

_            For a background on the escaped prisoners, please see page 2. We will keep you updated._

            "Thanks, Amelia. What do you suggest?"

            "We need more manpower. Can you contact your counterparts at foreign ministries?"

            "I'll see what I can do. You see what you can find out from those on duty."

            He watched as she left the office. She had just pushed her way out the door, when he heard a familiar voice—Rita Skeeter. His assistant was trying to stop her, but Cornelius knew it would only be a delay and decided to get it over with. He waved her in.

            He put on his best smile and walked around the desk. "Good morning, Rita. Lovely day, isn't it?"

            "Yes it is, Minister. But not much of a lovely night last night was it?" She smiled back. "I've recently re-joined the Prophet staff and my editors have asked me to find out about this. Care to comment?" She took out her quick quotes quill and a pad.

            He looked at her nervously but realized that it couldn't be avoided. "Of course my dear." He took a sip of water. "All of us here at the Ministry are greatly concerned by these events. I have just spoken with my top aides and from what we understand someone not currently in Azkaban may have assisted in the escape, or even planned it. The number of prisoners that escaped was very low and the incident was over very quickly. I want to thank our personnel who insured that the other prisoners did not escape as well. Rest assured; we will find these prisoners and when we do, we will be seeking permission for immediate sentencing on the additional charge of escape."

            Rita looked at him. "Anything else you wish to add?"

            He shook his head. She put away the quill and pad and stood up. "Well, I had best be shoving off; deadlines you know. I am sure we will be talking again soon."

            As he watched her walk out the door, he reached in a drawer and brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey; he took a drink and returned it to the drawer before reading the rest of his paper.

***

            Ginny woke up disoriented. She knew that she wasn't in her room, and her head was resting on something…no, someone. She looked around in the early morning light and realized that she was in the living room on the couch and that the _someone _she was leaning against was Harry. As she sat up, she remembered Harry's dream and then coming down to have cocoa…ah, the cocoa. Her mum must have put something in the cocoa like she always did when people had bad dreams.

            She turned and looked at Harry. He looked so peaceful; Ginny had to make sure he was breathing. She watched the rise and fall of his chest before getting up and heading into the kitchen.

            Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table having breakfast. "Where's Mum?" asked Ginny.

            "She went into town for a few things," replied Hermione. "Did you have a nice _sleep_?"  Both Hermione and Ron snickered.

            Ginny started to reply, but was interrupted by Harry who had just entered the kitchen. "Yes we did. I can't believe I feel asleep down here."

            Ron snorted. "Mum gave you cocoa, didn't she?"

            It was Ginny's turn to laugh as Harry looked confused. "Yeah. Why?"

            "Mum added some Dreamless Sleep potion to it…she usually does after a nightmare," replied Ginny. "But I'm not sure why she gave me some too."

            Although there were several opinions, no one could figure out why. After several minutes, Ginny and Harry decided to go take showers and get ready for the day. As they reached the top of the steps, Harry pulled Ginny into an embrace. "So, Miss Weasley, do you realize that we've already slept together?" 

            Ginny laughed. "Well, we have known each other long enough, I dare say." She leaned into him and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Harry, I love you. Just remember that no matter what, I am here for you when you need to talk, okay?"

            "Thanks, Gin. I know. I love you, too." He kissed her and they each headed toward their rooms.

            Twenty minutes later as they returned to the kitchen, they found Molly putting away some groceries but no Ron or Hermione. Molly came over and hugged them both and made them sit down to eat after she made sure that Harry was okay. As she made breakfast, she told them that Ron and Hermione had decided to go down by the lake. 

            Ginny smiled. "Mum, did you talk to Professor Dumbledore about next week?"

            Molly looked at her daughter. "Yes, I did, dear. He said he will see if a few Order members can come by."

            Harry looked from Molly to Ginny. "What's next week?"

            "Usually, the second week in July there is a festival in town. All the Muggles get together and throw a three day long party with food, contests and music. I asked Mum to see if we could go since you would be here this year," added Ginny.

            Molly looked at Harry. "I asked Dumbledore if we could go. I understand that we have to keep you safe, Harry, but you need to be young while you can, too. He said he understood and that there was a distinct possibility that you can go."

            "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. Knowing the Headmaster, I think I will wait to get my hopes up. But it sure sounds like fun."

            "Yes, well, eat your breakfast," replied Molly. "Let's let things go for now."

            Harry dutifully bit into a sausage as he pondered what she meant.

***

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this fic. While I usually don't respond to individual reviews, one reader felt the end of the last chapter ("Back to the Burrow") was rushed. It was written that way intentionally (and besides, it is a flashback in Order of Merlin) because they are just admitting what they have known all along._

_Happy __Reading__!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Festival, Part I

Chapter 8. The Festival, Part I.  
  
Harry woke up as Ron shook him. "Get up, Harry! The parade starts at ten!" Harry sat there before it registered; the parade!  
  
After careful consideration, it had been decided to let Harry attend the Festival. Harry would have plenty of protectors with Molly, Arthur, Tonks and Professor McGonagall in attendance. Harry wondered at the thought of Transfiguration Professor's desire to attend a Muggle event like this, but eventually put it down as curiosity. Ron had kept Harry up half the night with stories of previous festivals. It seemed that this was a combination Culture Festival and Street Fair; there would be artists and musicians, but there would also be food, games and more.  
  
Harry smiled at Ron. "Excited?"  
  
Ron laughed. "I have always loved these! Well, except for the year Fred and George almost got in trouble for adding something to the lemonade at one of the stands. Mum made them do extra chores for two weeks!" He turned when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked in fully dressed. Ginny looked at Harry. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she laughed. "Are you coming or are you having a lay in?"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. "I may just lie here, unless you have something to make it worth my while?" Ginny grinned and leaned over and gave Harry a kiss. Ron groaned and Hermione giggled. "Go on you guys; I need to get dressed."  
  
After they left the room, Harry dressed quickly and joined them in the kitchen. He found them gathered around and whispering to each other. He walked over to them and stopped as Ron looked up. He handed him a paper; Harry took it and opened it. He saw that it was a copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
AZKABAN UPDATE  
  
Ministry officials still have not publicly disclosed how several known followers of He Who Must Not Be Named escaped from the wizarding prison last week.  
  
The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, called a Press Conference to "assure wizards everywhere that the Ministry is doing everything in its power to recapture the individuals in question."  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (and long time detractor of Mr. Fudge), when approached by this reporter with concerns about the leadership at the Ministry, refused to speak negatively. "It has always been in the best interest of those confronted by a common enemy to put aside their differences and unite."  
  
Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, urged everyone to remain on guard until otherwise notified by the Ministry.  
  
As Harry read the paper, his anger grew. He looked at Molly. "Why wasn't I told about this?"  
  
"Harry, dear, now calm down," replied Molly. "We all just wanted you to enjoy the festival."  
  
"But with those death eaters loose, won't we be in danger? What about the Muggles if they should try to attack?"  
  
"You'll be safe enough, Mr. Potter," said Minerva McGonagall, standing in the doorway. "With five fully trained Wizards around nothing will happen."  
  
Harry looked at her, confused. "Five?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. Five. Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks and myself. I'm not too bad as a duelist, I'll have you know," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Someone called?" Harry looked up to see Remus walk in, wearing Muggle clothing. He walked over and hugged Harry. "Hello, Harry. How are you?"  
  
"It seems I am being kept in the dark again," replied Harry, holding up the paper.  
  
"Kingsley told me that he has leads on two of them...and he wants them almost as bad as you do."  
  
Arthur entered the kitchen. "Best run along, everyone...we have to walk to the village."  
  
As Harry fell in beside Ron, he looked up at everyone. Professor McGonagall had just transfigured her clothes into a Muggle dress and hat. Everyone was ready to go. Harry, although still angry, smiled when he felt Ginny take his hand. Just her presence had a calming effect on him. He once again began to look forward to the festival, but he was determined to keep a watch out for trouble. He smiled at Ginny as the walked toward the village.  
  
***  
  
Lucius Malfoy, after being sent by his master to collect Narcissa, apparated inside Malfoy Manor. He put on his invisibility cloak and made his way to his secret library. He took down a journal that he had kept during his time with the Dark Lord. In it was secret spells to reincarnate his master if necessary; also, there was a potion of transfiguration similar to the Polyjuice Potion, but with a longer lasting effect than one hour. In fact, the potion would last for seven days, which was more than enough time to conceal someone's disappearance. He jotted down the notes he needed before he returned to make several doses of the potion for his master.  
  
***  
  
As they reached the edge of town, Harry couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement of the others. He had never been to a festival before; Ron's description of the events had been mainly focused on food, which caused everyone to laugh. Ginny talked a lot about the vendors and the twins were experts at some of the games.  
  
The streets of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole were decorated with bright banners. Groups of people stood near the village common, waiting for the festivities to begin. Near the spot where the Weasleys and their friends waited were a group of young girls, who were busy discussing their new outfits. Ginny looked at them with a tear in her eye; her dress was nice, but not as nice as theirs. They looked over and they noticed Harry; they began smiling coquettishly at him. He smiled back, then reached over and pulled Ginny to him. He felt her lean into him, and he looked down and kissed her forehead gently. The group of girls, noticing this, scowled at them, while Ginny started smiling.  
  
The cheering of the crowd alerted Harry to the start of the parade. He watched as several groups, including dignitaries, musicians, clowns and more walked by. A loud 'BOOM' caused everyone to jump as a cannon was fired, signaling the opening of the festival. For the next several hours everyone walked around, sampling the food, and playing the games. Fred, George and Arthur were all amazed by a Muggle "magician" and his sleight of hand. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as jugglers tossed plates into the air in rapid-fire succession and then caught them easily.  
  
Ginny and her mother looked at dresses at a stand just outside a dress shop. Harry walked over to them as Ginny was showing off a dress she tried on. Harry smiled when he saw how happy it made her and immediately went to the shopkeeper and paid for it without her knowledge. Once Ginny had returned it to the rack, it was taken down and boxed. Harry then took it to Professor McGonagall, who placed it in a bag she was carrying so that Ginny wouldn't see it.  
  
Around noon, they all had a picnic lunch. Harry sat next to Ginny, who was leaning against him. He idly watched the clouds drift by, musing to himself about what a perfect day it had been so far.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I think the alignment of the stars hit me as well as ff.net...I know this is short but I will post Part II as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. 


	9. The Festival, Part II

Chapter 9. The Festival, Part II

As they spent the afternoon shopping, laughing and enjoying being with each other, Harry began to realize just how extraordinary Ginny was. She hardly ever complained, even though she always got hand me downs. She was always smiling, lost in the wonders of the world. In fact, if Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought that she hadn't a care in the world. But he had seen her in the Chamber of Secrets; he knew her pain.

So when she relaxed against him as they were eating some popcorn and watching a puppet show, he didn't even have to think about putting his arm around her. She smiled and looked at him, happy just to have this time together. They had jokingly started calling each other "Harrypoo" and "Ginnybunch", which elicited groans from Ron and giggles from Hermione and Tonks.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he had no warning—a blazing pain hit his scar, making him cry out. Everyone around him looked at him strangely. His eyes were watering from the pain, and he was hastily trying to clear his mind. Before he knew it, Molly, Arthur and Ginny were helping him up and heading to a more private place to make sure he was okay.

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Harry…what happened?"

"My scar…it burst into pain out of nowhere."

Arthur looked at Harry. "Can you remember anything?"

"No…just the pain. I had no warning, not even a tingling."

"Right. Okay, we have to let Dumbledore know. Bill, go get out of sight and jump to Hogsmeade, then straight to the castle." Bill nodded at his father and headed for a nearby alleyway.

Tonks leaned over to Harry. "The important thing right now is to not make too much of this. Let's get back to the Festival for awhile and then we can go if you want."

Harry nodded. "I don't want to spoil anyone's fun."

Ginny stood right in front of him. "Stop that, Harry! It isn't your fault that anything happened." Then she grinned. "Besides, I need Harrypoo to win a prize for me."

"Yes, Ginnybunch." Harry smiled.

"Bloody hell," groaned Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Language!" yelled an exasperated Molly.

Bill ran from Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts gates without stopping. He was halfway to the front doors of the castle when Professor Snape came out. "What is going on to have you running like that?"

Bill, gasping for air, managed to get out one word. "Harry."

Snape looked disgusted. "Very well, let's go see the Headmaster." He led Bill to Dumbledore's office. "

When they arrived, Bill noticed that Dumbledore looked a lot older than he remembered. The twinkle was still in his eyes, but time and stress had added a palpable weariness to him. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

He motioned for Bill to take a seat as he removed his reading glasses. "William! Good to see you! Nothing's wrong, I hope? Thanks for bringing him, Severus."

"Actually sir, it's Harry."

Snape looked over at Bill. "What's Potter done now?"

Bill, ignoring Snape, spoke to Dumbledore. "Harry had an attack on his mind. He managed to block it, but he told us his scar hurt very badly."

Dumbledore looked lost in thought. "Tom, what are you up to? Hmm…you go back to your family, William. And tell Harry I shall visit him tomorrow. Severus?"

Snape jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Please send a dreamless sleep potion back for Harry. I want him rested when we speak in the morning."

Severus nodded and left as Bill stood up. "They are still at the festival, so I will go back there."

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry is having a good time, I trust?"

Bill laughed. "Yes, sir. And since he and Ginny have finally decided to be a couple they are acting silly about it. I would never admit it to him, sir, but I think Harry is one of the few people all of us brothers agree on."

"Yes, I think that Harry and your sister are a good team…in more ways than one."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was on his way to a meeting with the Minister when he stopped short. There ahead of him was someone familiar. He slipped into the shadows and put on his invisibility cloak. Quietly moving toward the figure, he stopped when he saw who it was. "Why is she here in broad daylight?" he wondered.

He watched as a woman and young boy walked up to the figure. Without a word, a key was passed and then she was gone. The woman and her son went into Ollivander's shop. Kingsley moved on to make his meeting, but wanted to report what he had seen to Madame Bones first.

Harry woke up smiling. He thought back on the afternoon and evening of the festival, with his friends and adopted family around him. After Bill had returned from Hogwarts, they watched the entertainers and sampled the foods and just enjoyed themselves. The evening closed with dancing, and Harry surprised everyone (including himself) by dancing with Molly while Arthur partnered Ginny.

He got up, grabbed his clothes and made his way to the shower. From what he could hear, the only other person up was Molly in the kitchen. That made sense, considering it was Saturday. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had kept him busy the past few days playing games and swimming, so he was actually looking forward to a few moments by himself.

He showered and dressed quickly, running his hand through his hair in a weak attempt to comb it. Smiling at himself in the mirror, he straightened his glasses before heading downstairs.

Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen laughing, so Harry quietly made his way out the front door and around to the garden. He had come to enjoy his time spent at the Burrow almost as much as when he was at Hogwarts. The normalcy and warm feeling he received here were what reminded him that life is not all bad. And now that he had Ginny, he felt more of an attachment to the place.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The aromas of the grass and dirt were like a balm to him. He relaxed and concentrated on nothing…just breathing. He found himself drifting toward Hogwarts as if he were flying. He went through the doors and headed towards the Headmaster's office. As he entered, he heard a trilling from Fawkes and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting at his desk, smiling.

"Good morning, Harry." Harry jerked awake. He was standing in the garden alone. Then everything went black.

Ginny woke up and stretched. She looked at her clock, then at the early morning light coming through her window. Slowly she sat up on her bed and looked at the picture she had of her and Harry. Her father had taken it at the Festival. He was standing there with his arm around her…her, Ginny Weasley! They were both grinning and Harry kept looking over at her and her at him.

Smiling, Ginny got up and gathered her clothes. She walked over to the window to open it a bit further and saw Harry standing in the garden. Quickly she dressed and combed her hair before she went out to see him.

She followed the same route Harry had earlier, out the front door and around to the garden. As she walked up to him, he jerked. He was facing her, but his eyes were unfocused. He shook his head as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ginny ran to him. "Harry!" She knelt down and cradled his head in her lap.

Her shout had been heard by her parents in the kitchen. Both Arthur and Molly came running up. "What happened?" asked Molly.

"I don't know, Mum," replied Ginny. "He was standing there and he just fainted." Ginny looked up at the screech of an approaching bird. "Fawkes?"

The phoenix landed in front of her and trilled. She took a scroll from his leg and read it before handing it to her father. "Right," said Arthur. "Let's get him inside."

Molly looked quizzically at Arthur. "What is it, dear?"

"Dumbledore. He will be here shortly…let's get Harry inside. I bet Dumbledore knows what's happening." He looked at Fawkes. "Amazing birds, phoenixes. Thank you, Fawkes." He scooped up Harry in his arms and took him inside and laid him gently on the couch.

Albus Dumbledore was just finishing his tea when he felt a presence in his office. He looked up to see Harry…well, not Harry exactly, but rather an ethereal version. He smiled in spite of himself. Harry's powers were growing…faster than even the Headmaster himself had suspected. "Hello, Harry," he said, just before Harry faded out.

Knowing what a shock that would be for Harry, he quickly wrote a note and sent it with Fawkes to Ginny Weasley. He wrote another note to Minerva and sent a Hogwarts owl off with it before he selected a book and headed off to apparate to the Burrow.

Fuzzy lights. Something tickling his face. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see what it was and looked into the face of an angel. Grinning, she bent down and kissed him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she whispered.

Harry nodded and turned his head. There, standing behind Ginny, were her parents with concerned looks on their faces. Harry was both touched and embarrassed at the show of emotion. "I'm alright, Mrs. Weasley…honestly."

She moved over by Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry. When will you stop calling me that?" She grinned. "You may call me Molly or…Mum. I am not pretending to be your real mother…but you are like a son to me." She gently dabbed her eyes with a tissue.

Harry thought it over for a moment before answering. "Okay, Mum it is then."

Molly's eyes widened and she smiled before turning toward the kitchen. "I'll just make a spot of tea for you."

Arthur grinned at Harry once Molly had left the room. "Well, I see the effect you have on all the Weasley women," he whispered. Harry groaned. "It's alright, Harry. We both care for you a great deal and are glad you are part of this family."

Harry smiled weakly. "Thanks."

"Now that is what I like to see," said a familiar voice from the doorway. As Arthur turned around, Harry saw the Headmaster standing there. "Arthur, if you and your daughter wouldn't mind, could I have a private word with Harry?"

Arthur and Ginny left the room after Ginny gave Harry's hand a little squeeze. Dumbledore watched this with an amused look on his face. "I'm not going to eat him, you know." Ginny's eyes widened and she walked quickly into the kitchen, followed by a smiling Arthur.

The older wizard looked down at the boy. "So, Harry…tell me what you think happened."

Harry looked up at him. "I was standing in the garden thinking how comfortable I am here…and how peaceful it is. Then I closed my eyes to take in the sounds and smells. Suddenly, I was floating towards Hogwarts and I saw you in your office."

"And I said good morning to you."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?"

"Because, Harry, that is precisely what happened. You came to Hogwarts and I said good morning, simple as that."

Harry looked confused. "But sir…I was here."

"Yes, in a sense you were…AND you were there."

"How can I be in two places at once?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Have you ever heard Muggles talking about 'out of body experiences'?" When Harry nodded he continued. "Wizards have them too, only not at times of crisis, like Muggles. Certain Wizards have them at will. Powerful Wizards, mind you…it takes a lot of energy to maintain two existences at once."

Harry looked at him. "So..so you're telling me what happened was real and not a dream?"

"Exactly, Harry. You have more power in you than you realize. This ability is not common and it can be very powerful."

Harry groaned. "Great! Another thing to make me different."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, it is not the things we can do that separate us…its how we choose to use those powers that we possess. Here, Harry." He handed Harry a small book. "This will explain it to you. I have to get back for now, but owl me if you have any questions."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster. He noticed that the lines in his face were a little longer and his hair a little thinner. "I will, Professor." With a smile and a nod, Harry watched until he was left alone. He opened up the book and began reading.

_A/N: Thanks to all my faithful readers who haven't given up on me. Time got away from me, and I am hoping to get back on track now. It may take a couple weeks to get me back into the swing, but here is a new chap and I have the rest of the story planned out. Happy reading!_


	10. A is for Acceptable

Chapter 10. A is for Acceptable

            Harry's reading was interrupted by Ron. "Hey, mate! I just saw Dumbledore leaving…what happened?"

            Harry looked up from the book. "What makes you think something's happened?"

            Ron grinned. "Well, Gin's in a right state, Mum's making tea and Dumbledore was here. You don't have to be Hermione to know something's up."

            Harry laughed. "I do seem to cause excitement, don't I?"

            Ron snorted with laughter. "There's never a dull moment, that's for bloody sure!"

            "Ronald Weasley!" They looked up to see Molly in the doorway.

            Ron winced and Harry tried to suppress his laughter. "Sorry, Mum."

            After Harry had sampled some tea and everyone had left except Ron, Harry quietly explained to him what had happened. Ron's eyes went wide in amazement at the mention of his "trip" to Hogwarts.

            "Bloody hell, Harry," Ron whispered, "not even You- Know…err. Voldemort can do that!"

            "I know. Professor Dumbledore gave me this book about it. I just read the first few pages and it says it's extremely rare." Harry looked away thoughtfully. "The Headmaster didn't seem too surprised about it, though."

            "Yeah, but Dumbledore knows everything," Ron replied. "How did you do it?"

            Harry couldn't explain how. In fact, he seriously thought it was a fluke, just a one-time thing. But it did interest him and he told Ron so.

            "Well, Harry, maybe you should see what that book says while I grab some breakfast." He looked at Harry rolling his eyes and feigned being hurt. "Harry…that hurt." At that, they both laughed and Harry opened the book as Ron made his way into the kitchen.

            The next morning, Harry woke up and stretched. He looked over at Ron who was still asleep. After he put on his glasses, he pulled the book from underneath his pillow and opened it to where he had left it the night before.

_'The gift of Extensio Corpus (as discussed previously) is highly rare. It is also hereditary. All studies indicate that it runs in families and at the date of the printing of this book, only two wizards are confirmed to have this ability. They are Albus Dumbledore, current head of the Wizengamot and Minerva McGonagall, a professor at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This does not mean that there are no others, as the power usually manifests during the mid to late teens.'_

            After breakfast, Professor McGonagall made her way to the Headmaster's office. After climbing the stairs, she walked in to find him gazing out the window. "How is Harry, Albus?"

            He turned toward her and gave her a smile. "As he usually is when presented with a new discovery…determined to master it, I imagine." He moved toward his chair and motioned for her to take a seat.

            She looked up at him after sitting. "Can he really do it?"

            "Minerva, you know it runs in families. Lily managed it rather easily, didn't she?"

            "Yes, but when we recognized it in her during her Third year, I helped her learn to use it."

            "As I will do with Harry." He smiled. "The boy gets stronger each time I see him. I can now see his magical aura."

            Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Well, what ever you do, don't tell him. He has enough of his father in him to cause more mischief than we can handle," she said, grinning.

            Dumbledore chuckled. "I won't…I don't believe Harry is ready for that information quite yet."

            She looked at him. "How will you know when he is ready? You know how being kept in the dark about things upsets him."

            He looked at her intently. "Do you think I should tell him everything?"

            "No. But he will have to know it all eventually."

            "And he will, I assure you. But I see you have other concerns…now, how are the First Years shaping up?"

            After washing up, Harry headed down to the kitchen. He stopped short when he saw Severus Snape standing there. Snape looked up at him with a sneer. "Potter, I don't know why I am your errand boy this morning, but here." He handed him a letter. "The Headmaster didn't want this sent by owl post." He looked at Harry and then abruptly disapparated.

            Harry stuck the envelope in his pocket and looked over at Arthur and Molly apologetically. "Now don't you worry, Harry dear," said Molly. "We all know Severus can be a bit, well, rude. There's no reflection on you. Now, go get Ron, Hermione and Ginny so you all can get your breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us."

            Harry looked at her. "Umm…why will today be busier than usual?"

            Arthur chuckled. "Harry…do you know the date?"

            "Today is July 28th…why?"

            "Right. So if today is the 28th, what will happen in three days?"

            Suddenly it dawned on Harry. "My birthday is in three days."

            Molly smiled. "Yes, Harry dear, it is. And in honor of the day we are going to have a small dinner and invite a few people over. Nothing fancy, mind you, just us and a few friends."

            Harry's eyes widened. "A party? I've never had a birthday party before…"

            Molly's eyes watered and she went over to hug him. "Yes, my dear…a party. For you. You are a part of this family and everyone in this family has a party!"

            Harry felt tears on his cheeks. "No one has ever given me a party. Thank you."

            Molly's hug tightened. "Now, don't worry yourself. You can invite a few friends if you want. We will be meeting Arthur in Diagon Alley for lunch and we have a bit of shopping to do…so go get everyone and we can get ready."

            Harry hugged her back briefly before turning and bolting up the stairs as Arthur made his way to Molly to kiss her before heading off to work.

            Kingsley Shacklebolt walked slowly toward Madame Bones' office. His mind was on a thousand things, not the least was Harry Potter. He had assigned Tonks to watch over him when he went to Diagon Alley that afternoon. She was closest in age to him, and he had become used to her during the past year, so she wouldn't upset him if she was seen.

            As he turned the last corner towards his destination, he bumped into Arthur Weasley. "Sorry, Arthur…didn't see you."

            "No problem Kingsley…Molly wanted me to invite you to dinner Saturday. We're having a small party for Harry's birthday…poor boy's never even had a party before. Can you come?"

            Kingsley smiled. "Of course, Arthur. Should I bring anything?"

            Arthur nodded. "You only need to bring yourself…oh, and could you pass along to Tonks? She's invited as well."

            "Of course. What time should we be there?"

            "Molly is planning dinner at six, but we will be home all day."

            Kingsley grinned. "I'll be there a bit earlier then. I hate to dash, but I've a meeting. See you later." He patted Arthur on the back and headed to meet with his boss.

            As he entered the room, he noticed that she was not alone. Rita Skeeter from the Prophet was sitting there as well. She got up and extended her hand, which he shook. "Ms. Skeeter…what a surprise! Madame Bones did not tell me you would be here."

            Amelia Bones looked at him and grimaced behind her back. "I did not know she would be here, Kingsley, but she wants an update on the Azkaban issue. Since we were scheduled to meet, I thought it best until you got here."

            Rita Skeeter smiled. "That's right! Our readers want to know what the Ministry has been doing to get the prisoners back and keep us safe with He Who Must Not Be Named running about."

            Kingsley had to stifle a chuckle as he took a seat. "Do you mean Voldemort?" He watched as she flinched at the mention of the name. "He is hardly 'running about', Ms. Skeeter. But you are right; the public has a right to know."

He glanced at Amelia for permission before continuing. "My team is currently tracking down several leads as to the whereabouts of the escaped prisoners and we will do everything in our power to recapture them as soon as possible. For the record, Ms. Skeeter, we have brought in additional manpower to help during this time, and we are committed to insuring the safety of both Wizards and Muggles alike."

            Rita looked up from her pad. "Would you say, Mr. Shacklebolt, that the Minister is doing his job effectively?"

            "Ms. Skeeter, I have enough to do in my own job without trying to analyze the jobs done by others. Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have work to do." He nodded to Amelia and Rita, then turned and walked out of the office.

            He heard Rita say "Oh, my…I must have hit a nerve…" as he closed the door.

            The four teenagers were all ready to go when Molly announced it was time. They would be taking the Floo to George and Fred's apartment above their shop and then meeting Arthur at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before shopping. One by one they made their way, and soon they were out in the sunshine in Diagon Alley. Harry never seemed to tire of looking at the shops, and was still amazed at how close to Muggle London they were.

            They were met at the back door by Arthur and Tonks. She smiled when she saw Harry. "Wotcher, Harry!"

            Harry laughed at her traditional greeting. "Hi, Tonks! What are you doing here?"

            "Just getting ready to have lunch when Arthur invited me to join you all."

            Molly ushered them all inside and they sat down to lunch. Everyone was laughing and joking, and even George and Fred managed to pop in for a bit and grab some lunch with them. Harry found out that Tonks was off for the rest of the day, and Molly invited her to join them. Ginny and Harry were teasing Ron and Hermione when Harry suddenly remembered the letter from Dumbledore in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out and opened it.

_Harry-_

_I hope you have been reading the book I left for you. I have some other things to discuss with you as well, as does Professor McGonagall. We will both be stopping by this evening. See you then._

_A. Dumbledore_

            The afternoon's shopping was fun for Harry. He spent time with Tonks catching up while the others went to different shops. They spent some time in Quality Quidditch looking at different brooms and sets of Quidditch balls. Harry and Ron both watched in amazement as a sales clerk demonstrated a new set of goggles that were just out that could help you see in all conditions. Tonks laughed at their enthusiasm…she had always been too clumsy to play, but she loved to watch.

            After saying goodbye to Tonks later that afternoon, a tired group arrived back at the Burrow in time for dinner. Molly made a quick salad and they all ate outdoors, enjoying the early evening sun while talking. Harry helped Ginny with the dishes. Just as they were finishing up, Harry heard the Headmaster's voice from outside, followed by Molly's laughter.

            Just as Harry and Ginny started toward the door, Ron came in, followed by Hermione and Professor McGonagall. She motioned for them all to take a seat. "I have something for all of you," she said as she handed them all an envelope. "Miss Weasley, while yours does not contain results of O.W.L. examinations, you may still find it interesting."

            With a nervous glance toward the others, Harry opened his envelope. He opened the letter inside and began to read.

_Harry Potter_

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels Report_

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster, A. Dumbledore_

_Mr. Potter:_

_Listed below you will find your O.W.L. scores. First, let me congratulate you on your scores. You did very well. Enclosed with this report you will find a form that you must return to your Head of House before August first so that you may register for the courses that you wish to take for your sixth and seventh years._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Subject Tested:           Written            Practical         OWL(s) Recd               Notes_

_Astronomy                   A                      A                                  2_

_Divination                   -                       P                                  0                      See #1_

_History of Magic         A                      -                                   1_

_Herbology                   -                       E                                  1_

_Transfiguration           E                      E                                  2                      See #2_

_Charms                       E                      E                                  2                      See #3_

_Care/Magic Crea.       -                       E                                  1          _

_Potions                        E                      O                                 2                      See #4_

_DADA                          O                     O                                 2                      See #5_

_Total OWLS                                                                            13_

_Comments:_

_1) __Does not seem to care about Divination, could not focus._

_2) __Excellent understanding of the subject, a bit distracted but good work._

_3) __Performed exceedingly well, wand work was excellent._

_4) __Very focused, Professor Snape must be proud of this student._

_5) __Outstanding work! Extremely knowledgeable_

Harry sat there with his mouth open. Thirteen OWLSs and three were Outstanding!  He looked up at the others, who were all reading. Hermione was scowling, Ron looked shocked and Ginny looked…well, Harry wasn't sure. She was grinning and looking surprised at the same time.

            Ginny looked up at Harry, then at Professor McGonagall. "Something wrong, Miss Weasley?"

            Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry again. "Prefect," she mouthed, showing him the badge she had been holding. He smiled.

            "Hmph!" Hermione put her letter down. "I know I did better than that!"

            Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "It can't be that bad," said Ron.

            Harry glared at Ron. "Hermione…what are you talking about?"

            "I only got an E in Ancient Runes, and an E in both Potions tests. I know I should have gotten better…" She stopped short and looked at Harry. "Sorry. Did you do well enough in Potions, Harry?"

            Harry decided to play it up and looked sad. "I think I may have just made it in."

            "Thirteen OWLs!?" Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny. "You got thirteen? Mum will be over the moon! How many did you get Ron?"

            Ron, who had a grin as big as a Cheshire cat, looked up. "Eleven."

            Harry let out a big whoop and patted Ron on the back. "Well done, mate!"

            Hermione looked up as Harry and Ron both looked at her. "Before you ask…sixteen."

            Professor McGonagall, who had been standing in the corner, walked over and handed Ron, Hermione and Harry forms. "Before you go celebrating, please look at these and decided what classes you will be taking. Above fifth year, some are optional. Please remember what was discussed during your career sessions last term and mark them accordingly."

            In just a few minutes, they handed them back to her. She folded them and placed them in a pocket of her robes. "You will be receiving your booklists in the next day or two via owl. Harry, the Headmaster would like a word with you, so stay here." Harry nodded as he watched the others head outside. He looked again at his results and smiled.

            "You did quite well, Harry." Harry looked up at the smiling, twinkling face of Professor Dumbledore. "You received two more than your father and almost as many as your mother, and they were an impressive pair."

            Harry looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Professor." Then he thought for a minute. "Professor?"

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "Sir, I would like to apologize for breaking your things that night. I was upset and I shouldn't have acted that way. I would be glad to pay for the repairs."

            The older wizard chuckled. "Harry, everything has already been repaired. No real harm was done. Now, on to business."

            Harry looked at him. "Yes, sir."

            "Harry, you know that in the past I have not told you everything, but that I thought it was for your own good. But after you get back to Hogwarts, you and I will be sitting down and I will tell you everything I can and I will answer any questions you may have." Harry nodded and he continued. "But I am going to tell you a few things tonight. In just a few days, you will be sixteen. On your sixteenth birthday, you will be receiving a box full of items that belonged to your parents." Harry's mouth fell open. "Don't get too excited. There are just a few items. But I wanted to warn you about it, because I didn't want it to shock you. Thirsty?"

            He conjured up a butterbeer for them both before continuing. "Harry, you are an exceptional young man. The gift that you have just recently discovered is hereditary. Your mother had it as well. It passed down her family from generation to generation, and now is in you. You will be having extra lessons with me to learn how to use this, as I have it too. Also, since your OWL results were so high, I have arranged for some extra tutoring that will take place during your terms at Hogwarts. I cannot go into detail about this right now because it has not been fully worked out; suffice to say, it will help you along your career path."

            Harry sat there, soaking in what he was being told. Finally he looked up. "Sir, I hope I don't let you down."

            "I don't think that's possible. Now, let's go share those results with the others. I have to get back to Hogwarts…I have a shipment of lemon drops due by owl tonight."

_A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Harry's birthday should be a blast…keep reading!_


	11. Age is Relative

Chapter 11. Age is Relative

            After Dumbledore left, there was an impromptu celebration regarding the results of the OWL exams and Ginny becoming a Prefect. They stayed up late drinking butterbeer and playing Exploding Snap until Arthur finally sent them all to bed near midnight.

            As he was heading to bed, Ginny pulled him aside and gave him a hug. "Not that I am complaining, Ginnybunch," said Harry (as Ron walked past rolling his eyes and grinning), "but what was that for?"

            "Because I haven't gotten a chance to since dinner, Harrypoo," she snickered. "And because I am so proud of you. Thirteen OWL's is very impressive. I just hope I get close to that many when I take mine." She kissed him quickly and ran to her room, humming.

            Harry watched her run up the stairs and smile at him before closing her door. He heard Ron singing "Weasley is Our King" softly and smiled. He decided to go down and get a drink of water before bed.

            He entered the kitchen and got a glass of water. Leaning against the counter, he slowly looked around what he could see of the Burrow. He smiled as he thought of how welcome he felt here. He was more at home here than Privet Drive, where he had grown up. His thoughts of Privet Drive were never happy ones, but that was mainly because he couldn't remember anything about it to be happy about. He realized that everything there was a sham, an act. From Aunt Petunia and her acting as if she hated him and to everyone else that life was ideal there, to the well manicured lawns and bright new cars. But here, no one was out to fool anyone else. It was warm and inviting and so full of love…much like he imagined it would be if his parents were still alive.

            "You are thinking deep thoughts there, Harry." The voice right behind him made him jump. He turned around, wand in hand, ready to strike. Tonks was smiling at him.

            "Tonks! Don't do that!"

            "Sorry, Harry," she said, trying to hide the grin on her face. "How are things?"

            Harry laughed. He knew he couldn't stay mad too long at Tonks. "Things are okay Tonks…what about with you?"

            "Not bad, just a lot of boring Auror work is all."

            Harry looked up. "Boring? I doubt it."

            Tonks grinned. "I hear you are thinking about applying to become an Auror after school."

            "Yeah, I am," replied Harry. I managed the OWL's to get into the NEWT level classes I need. Now all I have to do is survive NEWT potions."

            Tonks rolled her eyes. "Why would you say that? You're a smart wizard, Harry. Smarter than most of the wizards I know, and believe me, I know a few."

            "Snape hates me, though. Sometimes I think he has it out for me."

            Tonks laughed. "Snape has it out for everyone except the Slytherins, Harry. He has for years, so don't feel like it's just you."

            Harry grinned. "You're right, I know. But it seems like he hates me just a bit more."

            "Well, I wouldn't worry about Snape tonight or tomorrow, Harry. Just enjoy yourself. Well, I better get back to the Ministry to write my report or Shack will skin me. See you later!" With a grin and a wave, she apparated and was gone.

            Harry thought about what she had said. Snape did give the other houses fits as well. He took his water and walked outside in the garden and sat on a bench. He really wasn't tired yet. He looked up at the house. He could see movement in Ron's room from where he sat. He looked back down at a gnome who was near the fence sneaking in.

            Suddenly, the gnome went out of focus and Harry felt himself looking at a different garden. Flowers dotted the landscape, surrounded by shrubs and small trees. A young girl stood in the center of the garden, watching a butterfly as it flew from bush to bush.

            Harry felt himself moving away to a manor house. Sitting on a step was a young boy with black hair and glasses. He was prodding a bug with a wand, making it glow. He looked up and smiled for a second before turning his attention back to the bug. After a minute or two, he went inside the house.

            'It's beautiful there isn't it,' said a voice he recognized. Harry jerked up and looked into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

            Voldemort sat looking at the trio before him; Bellatrix, one of his most faithful, Lucius, one of his most powerful, and Bann, one of his best trackers. They stood there, knowing not why they were summoned, but ready to serve. He smiled evilly at what he was about to command. "My most loyal three, there is someone that I wish to speak with…someone not even Dumbledore could foresee me wanting. I have an errand for you." As he told them the name, even Lucius looked apprehensive.

            "My lord, are you sure? He is very powerful."

            "DO NOT QUESTION ME!" The sound almost hissed as a snake.

            They all bowed and left to do his bidding.

            "Sir?" said Harry, startled.

            "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to startle you, but I felt that you were using your powers again…I am linked to you, but still physically at Hogwarts."

            Harry blinked. How could this be? "I'm not sure I understand, Professor. I can see you."

            Dumbledore smiled. "You will. All you see is an image of me at the moment. Go to bed now and rest. You've a big day tomorrow. Good night, Harry."

            Harry looked up and saw the Burrow. "Good night, Professor," he whispered as he headed for bed.

            The next day Harry woke up to the sounds of movement outside. He put on his glasses and leaned out the window to see what was going on. Ron was chasing a gnome around the yard and Ginny and Hermione were laughing.

            Ron looked up at him. "Come on down, Harry and help. Those guys are hard to catch." Ginny smiled at Harry but laughed harder at Ron.

            Harry quickly dressed and went outside. Ron was sitting at the table now, his head against Hermione and gasping for breath. Harry stifled a laugh and went to sit next to Ginny. "You look like you ran a marathon, Ron."

            Ron grinned. "Feel like it, too. Nasty little buggers are quick!" Ginny and Hermione started laughing again, this time joined by Ron and Harry. Ron looked up at Harry when he had caught his breath. "Happy Birthday, mate!"

            Harry grinned. "Thanks, Ron." He hugged Ginny and kissed her cheek. "It's already the best birthday I have ever had."

            Ginny smiled. "Just you wait, Harrypoo. What do you want to do today?"

            Harry looked at the others. "I don't know. Just being here is better than what I am used to."

            Ron winked at Hermione. "We could see if we could go into Diagon Alley."

            Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you think your mum would let us?"

            "I think that could be arranged," replied Ron. "I think Mum and Dad want to have lunch with us anyway."

            When they went inside to ask, Molly confirmed it. A half-hour later they were all at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, shaking the dust off of their clothes.  George and Fred met them and escorted them out of the shop, closing it for lunch. They all chatted happily as the made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron. Harry saw a few people he knew and they waved and spoke briefly before being hurried on by Ron, who claimed to be starving.

            Arthur was waiting for them outside. "Hello, Weasleys!"

            There was a chorus of "Hello, Dad!" from everyone except for Harry and Hermione.

            Arthur turned and looked at the two of them, smiling. "I said Hello, Weasleys! That includes you two as well!" Harry and Hermione laughed and said hello. After a grin from Arthur and Molly wiping a tear from her eye, they went inside to a large private dining room.

            Harry was surprised to find Tonks and Kinsley Shacklebolt already seated. Tonks gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and Kingsley shook his hand. After everyone was seated, Arthur stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I offer a toast? To Harry…and the most happiest of birthdays!" He took a sip from his cup and everyone else raised their glasses before drinking. Harry felt red right up to the top of his head until Ginny reached under the table and took his hand.

            The food was brought out and Harry relaxed, eating, laughing and talking. By his recollection, it was the best Birthday he could imagine. Surrounded by friends and adopted family, he knew at last the warm feeling that people talked about when they spoke of family.

            He smiled at Ginny, who gave him a quick wink while laughing at Tonks changing to look like Snape. Harry groaned when he saw, which made everyone laugh harder. Finally, people began to make their excuses to leave to head back to work. Harry and the others spent the rest of the afternoon at Diagon Alley until almost four o'clock, when Arthur showed up again to take the girls back to the Burrow. Molly took Ron and Harry to Fortescue's for an ice cream before announcing that they needed to head home.

            Two men stood in a dark corner watching a red headed woman with two boys enter a shop.

            "We could grab him easily," said the first.

            "Those were not our orders," said the second. "If the Master had wanted us to, then he would have said so. Stick to the plan." After a few moments, the two of them headed toward a shop across the street.

_A/N: Once again remember…all I own is the plot and the incidental new character. Thanks for reviewing…and keep reading…_


	12. Birthday Boy

Chapter 12. Birthday Boy

Harry stood near the window of Ron's room overlooking the back yard at the Burrow. As he watched the activity below, he couldn't help but be amazed. Since their return from Diagon Alley, he had seen no less than two dozen House Elves running around, making preparations for Mrs. Weasley's "small dinner party". He had asked Dobby where they all came from; Dobby explained that they were all part of the kitchen staff at Hogwarts. The ones that had come were not the only ones that volunteered, but some needed to stay behind and keep up the castle.

After they gotten back from their outing, Ginny and Hermione had gone straight to their room and hadn't been seen since. Ron and Harry had both showered and changed into their robes after Arthur had insisted. Neither understood why, even as Dobby and the others transformed the backyard into a wonderland with fairies, butterflies and anti-gnome wards so that the garden would be safe for the evening.

In one corner of the yard, a medium sized tent had been erected. Ron and Harry were both trying to figure out why until Molly came in to check on them and explained that the tent was to hold Harry's presents until he could get to open them. After she left, Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "A small table would have been enough."

Ron looked at Harry. "Well, at least we will have somewhere dry to go if it rains." They both laughed again and went back to the window.

Voldemort stood in the center of a room and looked at the body of the prisoner that he had just used the killing curse on. He smiled to himself when he had extracted the information that he needed from the young man. He looked up at Lucius, who also had a smile on this face. Bann looked at him briefly and then looked down at the body. He would have to keep a closer eye on that one. Yes, indeed...much closer.

As Harry entered the kitchen, he was greeted by Dobby and several others. Ron, following close behind, laughed at Harry's discomfiture. Harry quickly nodded and hurried to get outside. Ron walked slower while he looked in amazement at the variety of food and drinks that were being prepared. Harry looked at the clock. It was 5:30 and he had been told that dinner would be at 6:00. He hurried outside to see if anything needed done.

Harry was shocked to see Molly standing there talking to Cornelius Fudge. When Molly saw him step out of the kitchen, she smiled and walked over to him. "Oh my, Harry! You look so wonderful! Come say hello to the Minister."

Harry walked over to where Fudge stood. "Harry! Happy Birthday!" He pulled a very shocked Harry into a hug and a photographer Harry recognized from the Daily Prophet took their picture.

"Err...thank you."

"Not at all, my boy! Becoming sixteen is a very important age for a young wizard. Oh, excuse me, Harry, I must speak to Rita." Harry watched as he rushed over to someone that Harry would rather not have seen...Rita Skeeter.

He looked at Molly. "Mum...I thought this was going to be a small party?"

Molly smiled at him. "Well...that was what we intended. But when everyone found out, it got a bit larger."

Ron chuckled. "Define 'a bit larger', Mum."

Molly smiled nervously. "Oh, look...there's Remus. Let me go say hello." She hurried off in the general direction of Remus.

Harry looked at Ron. "Should I be worried?"

Ron shrugged. "It's too late to worry now, mate." Harry grinned in agreement and started walking toward Remus.

Hagrid stood in the Great Hall fidgeting with the clasp on his cloak. He felt odd standing there in robes. He hadn't worn robes since he was expelled from Hogwarts in his third year after being wrongly accused of opening the Chamber of Secrets. His accuser, Tom Riddle (Voldemort's real name), was the one who had really opened it, allowing the basilisk inside to kill a young girl...a girl who's ghost later became known as Moaning Myrtle.

After Harry had found out the truth from a diary of Tom Riddle's, he had told the headmaster the truth. Albus Dumbledore, who had always believed in Hagrid's innocence, had immediately gone to the Minister to get Hagrid's name cleared. And in June (just days after the students had left Hogwarts for the summer holiday) Hagrid received an owl from the Minister clearing him of all charges. Dumbledore immediately reversed the expulsion and reinstated Hagrid. The other professors worked with Hagrid to teach him the things that any Hogwarts graduate would know. In fact, Hagrid had spent the last four weeks learning what most students learned in their last four years.

He had taken his OWL exams and managed to get seven. The afternoon of the party, he had taken his last NEWT exam and was now proudly wearing a Professor's robes that the staff had chipped in to give him. He had gone to Ollivander's and had gotten a new wand; sixteen inches, holly with a dragon heartstring for a core.

As the other professors gathered to go to Harry's party, Hagrid realized that he was happier than he had ever been in his life. And he owed that happiness to two people; Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, the two greatest wizards alive.

Harry watched in amazement as more people showed up. He had already seen half of Gryffindor, but he also saw a fair amount of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Cho Chang was there with an older man she had introduced as her grandfather. As he was talking to them, he felt a hand slip inside his and he looked into Ginny's eyes as she smiled at him.

Hermione walked over to Ron, who was talking to Dean and Seamus and smiled. "Looks like Harry is going to have a bigger party than he expected."

Ron laughed. "You should have seen his face. Mum told me the guest list is around two hundred, not including reporters or house elves."

Hermione frowned when he mentioned house elves. "Why are the house elves here?"

Dobby walked up. "We is here because we all want to help Harry Potter, Miss Hermione. We all volunteered to come and make his party a success."

Just then, the Professors of Hogwarts arrived via portkey. Standing in the center was Hagrid in robes. He waved to Ron and Hermione as he walked over to them. "Hello Ron, Hermione. How is your holiday going?"

Hermione was the first to recover. "It's been fine, Hagrid, thanks. How about yours?"

Harry walked up behind Hagrid as he was explaining what happened. He smiled as Hagrid explained what had happened. Ron looked his way, but Harry quickly put a finger to his lips so that nothing would be said. Just as Hagrid finished his story, Harry walked around. "Hello, Professor Hagrid."

Tears welled up in Hagrid's eyes as he enveloped Harry in a hug. "Harry, you bes' be careful sneakin' up on someone like that."

Harry laughed. "I will, Hagrid. Congratulations."

Hagrid beamed. "Thank you, Harry...for everything. Oh, and before I forget...I have a little something for the birthday boy." He pulled out a small box.

Harry took it from him and opened it. He smiled at Hagrid. "Just like the one you gave me five years ago."

"Blimey...it has been five years now, hasn't it?" They all smiled and talked until Molly called everyone to dinner.

As the night progressed, dinner was eaten, some of the guests danced to the small orchestra provided by the Ministry as a gift for the party and everyone took turns wishing Harry a happy birthday. As twilight deepened into dusk, lanterns were lit.

Remus caught Harry's attention and motioned him over. "All right there, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "The only things missing are Mum, Dad and Sirius. If they were here then it would be perfect."

Remus smiled sadly. "Yes, I know what you mean...but look around you, Harry. You have so many people that love you...among them the Weasleys, your professors and me. While you have had way more than your share of troubles in your life, you are still very truly blessed.

Let me pass along a piece of advice that I received when I turned eighteen. I was feeling particularly sorry for myself due to my problem, and James came up and looked me square in the eye. 'Don't dwell on the things that happened in the past; you can't change them. Look to the future...make it the brightest that you can. What is ahead of you in your life you have some control over.'" He looked at Harry and smiled. "That was probably the second wisest thing that I ever heard your father say."

"What was the first?"

"When he looked at your mother and said 'I do'." Remus looked at Harry, then at Ginny, who was talking to Bill. "It never hurts to be wise, Harry."

Ginny watched as Remus and Harry stood talking. Bill was telling her about his new job at Gringott's, but she was only half-listening. She was brought out of her trance by her mother. "Ginevra Weasley! Are you listening to me?"

Ginny was embarrassed. "Sorry...What is it, Mum?"

"Get Harry and bring him over by the tent...it's time for him to open his presents." Ginny nodded and was making her way toward Harry as he was making his way toward her.

"Come on Harry," she said. "Mum wants you to open your presents." She took his hand and headed toward the corner of the yard.

As Harry neared the tent, he noticed that the sides had been rolled up. Inside, there was a long table and four chairs in front of several large stacks of wrapped packages. There were hundreds of packages in all shapes and sizes, most wrapped in brightly colored paper, some of it Muggle and some Wizard.

Harry was overcome with emotion. As he was led to a seat by Molly and Ginny, it barely registered that the crowd was gathering. Nor did he notice that Ginny was sitting next to him. Molly had ushered Hermione and Ron to the last two remaining seats before instructing them on what they each needed to do.

All the while Molly was talking Harry sat there numbly looking out into the sea of smiling faces. He didn't notice Tonks in her neon green hair or even Remus smiling wolfishly at him. In fact, he didn't notice anything until Ginny squeezed his hand.

Ginny smiled at him. "Now Harry...take the gift that Mum hands you. Take the card and give it to me, then you open it. Hermione will write down who gave the gift and what it was, and Ron will set it aside." Harry nodded and handed her the card as he began to unwrap the first gift.

Almost two hours later, Harry was handed the final gift. It was wrapped in golden paper with little snitches printed on it. He grinned, glad to be seeing the last present and embarrassed at how many he had received. He looked for the card but didn't see one. Molly told him to go ahead and open it, so he did. Inside, there was a beautiful rosewood box that contained a set of brass scales and other assorted items for making potions. Harry looked at Ginny as Remus walked up.

"That is a wonderful gift, Harry. Who was it from?"

"I don't know...there wasn't a card with it."

Remus looked at him. "I wonder who gave you that. It is a very fine potion master's kit, and those are both rare and valuable. Treat that carefully."

After the presents, Harry was given a rather large birthday cake and after everyone sang Happy Birthday to him. George and Fred saluted him with a fireworks display that they had created especially for him.

As Harry looked back at the night as he sat on the edge of his bed, he couldn't remember a happier day in his life.


	13. King's Cross

Chapter 13. King's Cross

The weeks following Harry's Birthday party until September seemed to fly by as if on wings. Harry was busy with lessons on Occlumency and other things with Dumbledore, spending time with his friends and planning Quidditch plays with Ron.

After all the thank you notes had been owled, Harry still sat and stared with curiosity at the Potion Master's kit that had been anonymously given. Professor McGonagall and Remus had both inspected it and it was free of magic…but who would have given him such a gift? Tonks had gone so far to suggest that Snape had given it to him. The ridiculousness of that suggestion caused Harry to laugh. There were several reasons that Harry would not believe that it was from his potions professor; the chief being that Snape despised him. He also did not want Harry in his NEWT level class AND he had not even been in attendance. He had asked several people, including Dobby, but no one remembered seeing it until it was placed in front of Harry to open.

Two weeks after the party, Luna came to visit Ginny. She and her father had been on vacation and had just returned. She and Ginny were talking in the kitchen when Harry walked in. "Hello, Luna…have a nice trip?"

Luna looked up at Harry. He noticed that she still had her bottle-cap necklace, but her expression was not quite as dreamy as it had been the previous year. "Yes, we did, Harry, thanks for asking. How was your birthday?"

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny. "It was great, Luna. Too bad you couldn't be there."

"Well, Father and I were in South France visiting my cousin…but I did bring you back a gift."

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled. "That was nice of you, Luna, but you didn't need to bring me a gift."

"It's okay, Harry, I thought you of all people might like these." She handed Harry a box wrapped in a Quibbler cover."

"Well, thanks Luna." Harry unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside were a dozen or so red and gold feathered quills. "Wow, Luna…these are great!"

Luna smiled. "Glad you like them Harry. My cousin's phoenix was dropping them, so I collected them. They have many magical properties, you know."

Harry put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and touched his wand. "I know, Luna. But there aren't very many phoenixes around. Say, what's your cousin's name?"

"We call him Abe."

-----

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office musing over the events of Harry's birthday. He smiled as he watched Harry and Ginny together; it was so like watching James and Lily. Harry was able to let go of the prophecy for a day and be a normal teenager. He looked at his pensieve and decided that he wanted to make sure that he kept the memories. Taking it down from the shelf and placing the memories in it made his eyes twinkle even more; happy memories such as these were all too infrequent as of late.

Just as he placed the pensieve back where it belonged, he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in."

Minerva McGonagall opened the door and smiled. "You seem happy, Albus."

"Of course I am happy, my dear. Harry had such a lovely day on his birthday…how could I not be?"

Minerva grinned. "Be careful, Albus. We can't let Harry know too much yet."

"I know, my dear. But I think letting him know that we care will help him in the end. I have been too fearful of contact with him to let Tom know anything…and I have missed much and caused him pain."

"Albus, it's only natural to care for Lily's son…you know I do…and most of the staff. Severus even cares more than he will let on. But we still must be careful not to show him too much attention, especially at first."

"I know, my dear…you are right. But I also know that it is time to start grooming him for life after he defeats Tom, as I know he will…and I have seen that he will wield great influence over future generations."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Is Sybill Trelawney 'seeing' again?"

The Headmaster chortled. "No, my dear, I have to take the blame for that one."

-----

Severus Snape sat at his desk reviewing the order form in front of him. He checked off a couple of additional items before nodding in satisfaction. Rolling up the parchment, he carefully sealed it and set it aside. He looked up as the fire in his fireplace blazed green.

Seeing the Headmaster's head in the fire only irritated him more. "Yes?"

"Severus, if you have a moment, can you come to my office? I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Of course, Headmaster…I will be there shortly." Dumbledore nodded and disappeared.

Ten minutes later, Snape knocked at the door. "Come in." He was surprised to find several staff members seated in a loose semi-circle. Going to the only empty seat, he looked up at the others before settling back to hear whatever news they were getting.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his fingers tented and his eyes scanning those assembled. "Thank you all for coming. As you know, in less than a week, the laughter of students will once again grace the halls. Also, as many of you know. Voldemort has once again been thwarted." He paused as a few flinched. "More than ever, we must exercise caution because not only do I expect an attack on Harry Potter and his friends, but I also expect an attack on Hogwarts itself."

He slowly looked into their surprised faces before continuing. "I am asking that we all be a little more patient with Harry and his friends this year, as they will be taking on new challenges and classes. Yes, Severus, even you…please let go of your anger at Harry and help him."

Snape glared at his boss. "Headmaster, do you think giving Potter free rein is wise? We all know his powers are growing…but won't discipline be more beneficial than anarchy?"

Minerva looked at the Potions Professor as if he had grown another head. "Severus! I do not think that is being suggested at all! Believe me, as Head of his House, no one pushes Harry Potter harder than himself. He taught more Defense against the Dark Arts last year to his fellow students than the other Professors he had, not counting Remus Lupin. I think all we are being asked to do is let Harry be a 16 year old. I, for one, agree." The murmurs that went around the room were all positive.

Dumbledore smiled. "Oh, and one more thing…the Defense Professor has been chosen. In light of all the recent events, Remus Lupin will be rejoining our staff. The Governors have approved it. Also, we will be having several students acting as Professor Assistants this year, a practice that we let go a few years back. The students will be notified upon arrival and will be given the privileges that we have always accorded them. They will be able to assign detentions and to give or deduct house points. This list will show who has been chosen." He waved his wand and a list appeared in front of each person.

Professor Assistants

Herbology - N. Longbottom  
Transfiguration – H. Granger  
Charms – G. Weasley  
Potions – D. Malfoy  
DADA – R. Weasley  
Divination – L. Brown  
Assistant to the Headmaster – H. Potter

-----

Harry sat on the couch, grinning. He was watching what he had come to call "_The Annual Weasley Panic_" that occurred every September 1st. Ron and Ginny were packing last minute things, Molly was yelling up the stairs every few minutes that they needed to hurry and Hermione was in her room packing her last few books. He had actually had a good night's sleep, gotten up early, showered and had breakfast. For the first time since his Second Year at Hogwarts, he was not joining in the mad rush.

Looking around, he was not surprised to find that Moody and Tonks were sitting drinking a cup of tea. He knew that the Order would be present, and with Molly and Arthur there, he expected no problems. When Arthur announced that the Ministry cars were there, Harry quietly got his trunk and Hedwig's cage and went outside.

Thirty minutes later, the entire group entered King's Cross and made their way toward the platform. Several members of the order were standing around, disguised as Muggles and watching as the group moved along. Harry looked back past Ron, Hermione and Ginny and watched as Molly scanned the crowd, pausing only for a brief smile at him. He thought back to the first time he had seen the Weasleys, when he arrived for his first train ride aboard the Express. Before he realized it, they were standing between Platforms 9 and 10.

Tonks looked around. "Moody will go first, followed by Harry, then myself, then Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Arthur, you and Molly bring up the rear."

"Right," said Arthur.

Moody disappeared and Harry followed. As he stepped out onto Platform 9 ¾, several things seemed to happen at once. Moody was dodging and had drawn his wand just as Harry watched a stunner fly past. Tonks almost knocked Harry over as she came through, and Harry instinctively dove to the left, shouting at Tonks to warm the others. Harry came up with his wand drawn and saw what was happening. A dozen Death Eaters were advancing on them. Ron and Hermione came through just in time to be hit by a pair of stunners; they fell unconscious to the ground.

Harry launched several spells and curses trying to keep them busy, and Moody quickly knocked two of them unconscious. Tonks checked on Ron and Hermione as Ginny and Molly came through.

"There she is! The one the Dark Lord wants!" Ginny froze in fear as she saw a Stunner coming her way. Molly had her wand ready and easily blocked the spell with a strong shield that Harry didn't recognize. Arthur stepped through and barely dodged another.

Harry angrily jumped up. "No!!" He fired off several hexes and stunners, and a wave of energy pulsed throughout the platform, knocking quite a few people off their feet.

Quiet settled around them, an eerie stillness after all the shouting. The sounds of apparating wizards were all that there was to be heard. Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived and surveyed the damage. He was questioning Tonks as Dumbledore and a few professors apparated onto the platform.

After reviving Ron, Hermione and several others that were stunned, the Hogwarts staff got all the students on the train. After assuring her mother that she was alright, a visibly shaken Ginny Weasley followed Harry into a compartment and sat down. Harry, seeing what Ginny was going through, pulled her close to him and put his arm around her to comfort her as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep on reading!_


	14. The Road less Traveled

Chapter 14. The Road less Traveled

"_Two roads diverged in a wood_

_And I took the one less traveled by_

_And that has made all the difference" – Robert Frost_

* * *

"Well, that was definitely unexpected," groaned Tonks, as a medi-witch checked her over.

"What exactly happened? We arrived after the fact," commented Minerva.

"It was an ambush," said Kingsley as he walked up. "Death eaters were on the platform waiting. Mad-Eye didn't have time to warn anyone, so by the time Harry got on the platform, he was trying to draw their attention away. Harry managed to dodge a few spells before he somehow took them all out at the same time."

Albus looked up. "How did he do that?"

Tonks grimaced as the medi-witch cleaned a cut. "He sent out some kind of wave of power and they all fell unconscious. He looked more surprised than I did when it happened." She looked at Kingsley and shrugged. "Glad Harry is on our side, though. Whatever it was he did, I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it."

Albus stood there smiling as he pondered what to tell Harry.

* * *

Harry sat on the train watching out the window and thinking. Ron and Hermione were not back from the Prefect's meeting and Ginny had fallen asleep against him. He looked at her resting peacefully and smiled. He kissed her forehead before settling back and closing his eyes.

He was still replaying what had happened at the Platform. He thought about when he realized that they were going to attack Ginny. He knew that he had experienced some kind of adrenaline rush, because he remembered that suddenly everything slowed down. He saw the spells heading for Ginny and knew he had to block them somehow. Before he realized it, he had sent a spell toward them...he watched as a wave of light left his body and shattered the stunners headed for Ginny and Molly. How he did it, he didn't know.

He was fast asleep ten minutes later and didn't hear the doors to the compartment open.

* * *

Cho Chang, this year's Head Girl, was just finishing with the Prefect's meeting when Professor Snape walked into the compartment. He looked briefly over those in attendance, nodded to Cho and left. 

The Prefects began discussing some things among themselves, but Cho, curious as to why Snape was on the train, left the room. She saw a figure down the corridor head into a compartment and she followed. As she walked down the corridor, she wondered which one Harry was in. She really regretted the way she treated him, and after a long talk with her grandfather, a solicitor and a very logical man, she realized that she wanted to be with Harry.

She opened the doors to the compartment to find Harry sitting alone with Ron Weasley's little sister. They were both asleep and leaning against one another. She fought back tears as she grew angry. Whether her anger was at Harry or herself, she didn't know...but she did know that she had to get away from the scene before her. She quietly closed the doors and ran to an empty compartment where she let the tears flow freely.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment surrounded by his so-called friends. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and the others laughed and joked about their summers while Draco observed. His summer had not been one to remember; in fact, he was lucky to be heading back to Hogwarts at all. His mother had threatened to transfer him to Durmstrang after what had happened with his father in June. He was supposed to be presented to the Dark Lord over the summer, and he felt oddly relieved when he wasn't. 

This sense of relief felt odd to him. He had been brought up around Dark Magic, and his father insured that he was proficient in it. He was trained to hate any that were not purebloods, and he was especially trained to hate Harry Potter. Based on how he was feeling, he was no longer sure if he actually hated Potter or was jealous of him.

He was brought back to the present when Pansy poked him in the side. She had somehow managed to get him all alone and wanted to "play" as she put it. While the thought of that was disgusting, as he had realized how vile she was, he felt compelled to go along...at least for now.

* * *

Harry woke up when he felt someone poking him. He jerked up and saw a very red-faced Ron looking down at him and Hermione behind him in the doorway, laughing. "What do you think you are doing?" 

Harry, still not quite awake, was dumbfounded. He glanced down at his lap and saw Ginny, sleeping...then he noticed why Ron was upset. While he had slept, he had somehow gotten his hand inside her blouse on her stomach. He jerked his hand away and started blushing...which caused Hermione to start laughing. Ron grabbed her and pulled her inside so that he could close the door.

Harry's sudden movements had woken up Ginny from a very nice dream that involved her and Harry and a wedding. Needless to say, she was not happy at having the dream suddenly ended by her brother and his girlfriend. It took almost an hour for everyone to stop snickering or glaring. Then the door opened again and they all looked up to see Malfoy standing there...alone.

"Potter, could you step outside?"

Harry watched as Ron automatically pulled his wand. Something was wrong though, Harry could sense it. "Hold a moment, Ron. What is it, Malfoy?"

"I need to tell you something." He held his hands out. "Weasel, you can hold my wand if it will make you feel better." When Ron nodded, he slowly handed his wand to Ron and Harry stepped into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

Malfoy looked out the window. "Look, Potter, I know you hate me. I can't say as I blame you. But something has happened...I can't talk about it just yet, but I am not the same person I was when I left at the end of last term."

Harry watched him, waiting for a trap. When it didn't come, he replied. "Look, Malfoy...I don't know if I can trust you. You and I have never agreed on anything. But if you are serious about changing, then I can give you the benefit of the doubt for now and we can go from there."

Malfoy turned and looked Harry in the eye. "That's fair. I do have to keep up appearances though...my house mates would sense it if I treated you differently."

Harry agreed. "That's true. Why don't we see what Dumbledore has to say and go from there?" Malfoy agreed and then Harry retrieved the wand from Ron and handed it back to him. "I take it as a good sign that you haven't tried anything. I am willing to help you once we talk to the Headmaster, Draco. I will try to see him after the Feast." With that, Harry stepped inside and closed the door, leaving Malfoy in shock over the fact that he had just heard his first name used by Harry Potter.

* * *

They had all just gotten changed into their robes when the train slowed down and stopped at Hogsmeade station. They got their things and headed out to the familiar sounds of Hagrid gathering the First Years. Harry waved to Hagrid, who smiled and waved back before gathering the new students and setting off toward the lake. They all managed to get into a carriage together and laughed and joked trying to figure out what would happen during their sixth year. 

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry stopped and closed his eyes. He really felt like he was home. Ginny laughed and pulled at his sleeve, and the two of them joined Ron and Hermione in their usual places at the Gryffindor table as they waited for the Sorting to begin.

Before they knew it, Professor McGonagall was heading in carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat, followed by a group of small, very scared looking children. Harry marveled at them, remembering how scared he was when he made that same trip.

Harry watched as the stool was placed and the Hat atop it. Almost immediately, the Hat came to life and it began its yearly song.

_Welcome all, to the halls of magic,_

_Things we learn are not so tragic  
that we must live in fear._

_New ones listen, and old ones too, _

_To what I have to say to you,_

_And heed the words you hear._

_Great Godric Gryffindor once roamed these halls, you see,_

_His bravery true and heart so pure, in fact he did make me._

_Ravishing Rowena Ravenclaw, a beauty and smarter than the others,_

_She was intelligent enough to know that we all must act like sisters and brothers._

_Happy Helga Hufflepuff was the mediator when problems came to fruition,_

_And in her house their always has been a stronger sense of tradition._

_Speculative Salazar Slytherin was not as evil as you are lead to believe,_

_But over time, many have tried to keep them from reprieve._

_The founders four, all great alone, combined their awesome powers,_

_Their greatest fame in all of time gave us this place that we call ours._

_So let me say, the lesson is, that even though we have power,_

_Much greater then we cannot be than if friendship is to flower._

_Combined our strength can overcome, even our greatest dangers,_

_And family be, but we will lose if we do stay as strangers._

_But still we need to see our strengths and I am proof of that,_

_And for that reason, I was made, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

Everyone applauded the end of the song, but once again, muttering started regarding the warnings in it. After a few moments, Professor McGonagall walked up and started the Sorting.

"_Allen, Betty_."

"Hufflepuff!"

While the Sorting was going on, Harry looked up at the Staff table and caught the Headmaster's eye. He saw Dumbledore nod and he knew that his unspoken request to meet with him had been granted.


	15. Dumbledore’s Army

Chapter 15. Dumbledore's Army

As the Prefects led their charges back to the Common Rooms, Harry walked toward the end of the staff table to meet the Headmaster. Harry noticed that he was moving slower than he normally did, but when he saw the twinkle in the older man's eyes he knew that he was worrying needlessly.

"Hello, Harry,' said the Headmaster. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" He started in the general direction of his office and Harry followed. As they approached the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office, he stopped and motioned for Harry to step next to him.

"Harry, with things as they are…I have thought long and hard about this. I know that from time to time you will have to come see me unannounced; so I have decided that you will have a special password that will allow you access no matter what. I have also charmed the gargoyle to recognize your magical signature, so that the password will only work for you. Everyone else will have to know the regular password."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you, Professor. After the way things ended last year I am honored that you would trust me with something like this."

A warm smile broke upon the Headmaster's face. "I am just glad that we can move past the things that have happened and move forward. Now, all you have to do is say your name and you can get in."

"Harry Potter." The gargoyle sprang to life and the moving stairs could be seen. They both jumped onto them and then made their way into the office so that they could talk freely.

After the customary offer of a lemon drop, Dumbledore say back in his chair and looked at Harry, who nervously began. "Well, sir, I know that we have a good DADA professor, but several of the DA members have approached me about continuing…I just wanted your thoughts."

Whatever Harry was expecting, it wasn't to hear the Headmaster break out into laughter. He watched as the older man let the mirth overtake him and then calm down. "I'm sorry, Harry, " he said, almost out of breath. "I think it's a wonderful idea and Professor Lupin and I had already discussed it. It will become an official group and Remus will sponsor it…if you will continue to lead it, of course." The last was added with a twinkle in his eye.

0-0-0

The common room was almost empty by the time Harry returned. Ron had been waiting outside in the corridor to give him the password. He was quickly surrounded by Hermione, Ginny and Ron asking about why he had to see the Headmaster. After he explained the new rules for the DA, he sat down on one of the couches and reveled in being back in the castle that he loved.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back, taking in the sounds and smells. From the smell of the wood burning to the perfume of Ginny and Hermione, everything seemed in place and he felt more at peace than he had in quite awhile.

0-0-0

Breakfast the next morning was loud and boisterous as they got their timetables for the year. Harry glanced at his briefly and smiled. He knew that starting off the year with a Double DADA was a good sign. After lunch he had Transfiguration and then he had a period marked PA and the instructor was Dumbledore himself. Confused at this, he looked over at Hermione questioningly. She looked up at him looking slightly confused as well.

"Harry, do you have a class called 'PA'?"

Harry nodded. "Wonder what it is and why Dumbledore is teaching it."

Hermione looked more confused. "Dumbledore isn't teaching it…McGonagall is." She showed hers to him and it did indeed say that their Head of House was teaching it.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe everyone has to take it and so several professors have to teach it."

Hermione didn't look convinced. "I suppose we will find out later." She looked up when the sound of silverware against a goblet was heard.

The Headmaster nodded to McGonagall to get the attention of the students. She tapped her spoon against her water goblet and everyone turned toward the staff table. Dumbledore smiled and stood. "After much consideration by myself and the rest of the staff, we have decided to revive a system that was in place here at Hogwarts for many years. Some of you may notice that you have something called 'PA' on your timetables. Trust me, it's not a mistake. Those of you that do, please come to my office for a short meeting before heading to your first class." He smiled and walked out of the Great Hall.

0-0-0

Harry, Hermione and Neville all left the Gryffindor table and started toward the staircase just as Malfoy passed the table. He smirked at them. "Oh, don't tell me," he drawled. "Of course Potter was chosen."

"Chosen?" Harry looked directly at the Slytherin. "What do you mean, chosen?"

Malfoy laughed. "Don't tell me the Golden Boy doesn't know." He looked at Hermione. "Granger, haven't you told your boyfriend?"

Ginny, Ron and Lavender walked up behind Malfoy. Ron glared at Malfoy. "What are you supposed to tell me, Hermione?"

"We already know that you are a stupid git, Malfoy."

Everyone's jaw, including Malfoy's, dropped at Neville's comment.

0-0-0

As they approached the entrance to the Headmaster's office, Ron clapped Neville on the back and smiled. "That was bloody brilliant!"

Neville reddened. "Thanks, Ron. I am so tired of him thinking he is better than us."

Hermione flashed a dazzling smile at Neville. "Well, no one doubts that you are a Gryffindor, Neville."

"Thanks."

They stopped in front of the gargoyle. Harry looked around and saw Professor McGonagall approaching. She smiled at the group of students and looked at the gargoyle. "Toffee delights." The gargoyle sprang to life and they all entered the spiral staircase.

As they approached the door to the office, Harry could hear several voices in discussion. Harry looked at his Head of House, who motioned for him to knock. At the sound of the knock, the room quieted and they heard Dumbledore tell them to enter.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were no stranger to the Headmaster's office, but the others slowly entered, looking around in awe. The only surprises to Harry were the current inhabitants of the room. The Headmaster sat at his desk as always; surrounding him in comfortable chairs were Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, Lupin and amazingly, Trelawney. McGonagall took an empty seat and motioned for them to take the other seats scattered throughout the office. Harry, being last to be seated, was forced to take a seat near Dumbledore, and noticed that he was chuckling and the twinkle in his eyes was stronger than ever.

He sat back in his chair and smiled at McGonagall who smiled back at him, as if they were sharing a private joke. "I am sure most of you were wondering why you are here. Please look around this room and tell me what you see." Harry looked at the teachers and students, but was confused before he looked at a smiling Hermione.

"Well, Professor…mostly what I see are Professors and the students that are doing the best in their respective classes."

McGonagall's smile was bigger and soon Flitwick, Sprout and surprisingly, even Snape chuckled. Flitwick looked at Snape who then handed him a Galleon. "No fair, Filius…you probably had Sibyll look into her Crystal Ball for you." Harry didn't miss McGonagall's snort; Trelawney didn't either.

"Headmaster, can we proceed? I must get back to the Tower to clear my Eye…"

"Ah, yes, Sibyll, I do apologize. Miss Granger, you are mostly correct, and it seems some of the teachers knew that you would be the one to get closest." Hermione beamed. "However, you are only partially correct. Do you know what a Professor Assistant is?"

Hermione looked at the older wizard. "A Professor Assistant, or P.A., is a student that helps the Professor by grading papers, running errands and the like."

"That is correct, Miss Granger, but here at Hogwarts, the PA program was discontinued because the students got carried away with their privileges. We are starting up this program again because we believe that the seven of you are responsible enough to perform admirably."

Draco Malfoy smirked. "Sir...but there are only six professors here and seven students."

Snape turned to him, glaring. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you would like to count again?" Draco felt struck. Snape never spoke that was to him…there must be a hidden reason. As he looked around the room, he again counted six. Then it hit him! The Headmaster was a Professor as well.

"Of course, sir, my mistake. Seven of each." He looked around and then stared at his Potions professor.

The headmaster cleared his throat. "Now, before we pair off, let me explain the duties that Miss Granger was not aware of. The P.A. for each professor actually acts as an extension of that Professor. For example, Mr. Malfoy will be pairing off with Professor Snape. If the Professor were unable to be in class, Mr. Malfoy could then teach the class. He may also add or deduct house points, and he may assign detentions; all detentions, however, must be approved by the Professor." He looked at Malfoy to reinforce the point.

"Abuse of these privileges will result in loss of your position. You will also have individual rooms in a hallway off of your house common rooms. Each room will have a password and will be furnished in your house colors. Now, I will be handing you a piece of parchment to review and sign. This parchment is a binding magical contract and you should take your time reading it." He handed a contract to each of them.

Harry looked over the parchment and then at the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled. Looking around at the others, he noticed that the students were all reading very carefully except for Malfoy. Harry looked back at the Headmaster before he realized it. The genuine smile that Harry received made him feel warm and relaxed. Looking back at the parchment, he quickly reviewed it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_Professor Assistant Agreement_

_(As written and approved by the school Board of Governors)_

_Name of P.A.: Harry Potter_

_School House:Gryffindor_

_P.A. Professor:Dumbledore_

_P.A. Title:Assistant to the Headmaster_

_The above named student, having been nominated and approved for the position described above, has read and understood the Rules and Regulations for Professor Assistants and agrees to be bound by them when performing the duties required by the position. By signing below, you agree to this contract, which will last until Graduation._

Harry took a quill and signed his name. He looked up at the others and smiled.

The headmaster stood and collected the parchments, reviewing each for the appropriate signatures then reseated himself. "Now if each Professor will collect their P.A. and give them their badges, we can conclude this morning's meeting." Harry watched as the others were handed badges by the staff. Harry noticed that the pairings made sense: Lavender was the best in Divination, Hermione was certainly the best in Transfiguration and Neville was undoubtedly the best in Herbology. Even Malfoy in Potions made sense. He was Proud that Ginny was chosen by the Charms Professor; he was confused that Ron, and not himself, was going to be working with Lupin.

"Harry?" He jumped at the sound of his name and looked at the speaker. Harry looked at the proffered hand and took it. He felt the badge and turned it over to read the inscription before pinning it to his robes. He smiled and shook the headmaster's hand, having just received his "Assistant to the Headmaster" badge. "Looks like I just sanctioned my army," Dumbledore whispered to Harry with a grin.


	16. Hogwarts, a History

Chapter 16. Hogwarts, a History

As Harry left the Headmaster's office he fingered his badge, smiling as he headed to the DADA classroom. He once again marveled at being named Dumbledore's assistant. Waves of emotion washed over him as the importance of what had transpired finally came to him; he was the assistant to the most powerful wizard in the world.

As he and the others entered, all those seated turned to watch them. Whispers were suddenly quieted when Professor Lupin followed them in and walked toward the front of the classroom. Since they had all been a bit late, open seats were scattered throughout the room. Harry just managed to squeeze in between Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Remus smiled as they settled then cleared his throat. "Welcome, everyone, the NEWTS Defense Against the Dark Arts." He smiled again at the smattering of applause. "It's good to see you all as well. As you all have no doubt noticed by now, classes at the NEWT level are a bit different than before. All four houses will be combined by year, not by house. As we progress through the challenges ahead of us this year, rest assured that you will get to work with others from all of the other houses." He stopped to take a drink of coffee and to allow for the murmuring that occurred with his last revelation.

"Now, since it has been a few years since we last saw each other, please forgive me if I don't recognize all of you…let's take the roll, shall we?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading over reports and making notes. He closed a book he had been referring to and absent-mindedly levitated it back onto the shelf that he had retrieved it from the night before. Silently, he turned around from his desk and looked out the window toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Are you all right, Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked up at the portrait of Dilys Derwent. He smiled. "As well as one can be when facing a crossroads, I suppose." He glanced around the room and saw that many of the other portraits, while feigning boredom, were listening closely to their conversation.

"You have always made wise decisions, and even though young Harry acts as though he were affronted, he agrees with us in his heart."

The Headmaster looked back out toward the Quidditch stadium. "I know…but I don't know if I have the energy to teach him all that he needs to know in time."

"Sometimes, my friend, it is wiser to just know that you tried your very best."

* * *

After class had ended, Harry headed back toward the Headmaster's office, unsure of what to do once he got there. Saying his private password, Harry moved onto the stairs and proceeded to knock at the door to the office. Hearing the Headmaster's response, Harry opened the door and headed to where the proffered chair was. He sat down and looked at the man who had defeated the dark wizard Grindlewald about 50 years before.

Dumbledore looked over his tented fingers at the young man who sat nervously looking back at him and smiled. "First things, first, Harry. I want to thank you for accepting to help me out."

"No problem, sir…it's a privilege and an honor. I do want to apologize again for last year…"

"Tut-tut, Harry, do not worry about that. That matter is in the past, and we have a whole future before us…and a busy one at that. I do want something from you, however."

"What is that, sir?"

"Call me Albus."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Yes, sir…I mean Albus."

Dumbledore smiled. "Good. Now let me go through some history before we discuss your duties."

"Okay."

"Once upon a time," grinned Albus, "there were two wizards and two witches that had the idea to start a school. They were not only the best of friends; they were the four most powerful people of their age. Along with that power, though, came four strong egos. They each differed just a bit on how they thought that the school should be run. One of them had a wonderful idea, though. He took his hat and cast a powerful charm on it, imbuing it with the wisdom and knowledge of the four. The charm was so powerful that the hat gained a personality of its own. It was used to choose someone to lead the school that all of the founders could agree on, and after that it sorted the students into houses named after the founders based on their traits and abilities.

"And so, for a thousand years, the hat has chosen the headmaster or headmistress of the school and to this very day it continues to perform the functions for which it was invented…along with counseling the headmaster in times of need."

Harry looked at closely at the hat, sitting on a shelf. "But how does it know who will make a good Headmaster?

The Hat spoke up. "The same way that I know who will do well in what house, Potter. I can see into the mind and heart of one that places me upon their head. My original owner was a very powerful wizard, like yourself and Dumbledore here. And with the knowledge that I have acquired over the years, I can accurately predict who will be successful and who will not."

Albus smiled. "Thank you, Hat, for your wonderful insight. Now, Harry, do you have any questions?"

Harry looked into the sparkling eyes in front of him. "Well, sir…why do you need an assistant?"

To his surprise, both the Hat and Dumbledore broke out in laughter. "You see, Dumbledore? I told you he would see past your little scheme!"

"Harry, Harry…forgive me. The Hat is right. You can tell that something is not what it seems, eh? Well, it is time that you were told the truth about some things."

Harry listened attentively as Albus told his life history, beginning with his Sorting. The hat had thought that he would do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, because his best friend had already been sorted there. Harry smiled at this revelation. He listened as he heard the story of his mentor being an Auror for awhile, then his stories of his teaching days as the transfiguration professor.

"Then, in 1968, the current Headmaster, Professor Dippet called me into his office for a meeting. In 1956, Minerva was hired and took over the Transfiguration position and I taught Arithmancy. I was shocked by what the Headmaster told me. He was preparing to retire and the Hat had told him that I should be the next Headmaster. A replacement was found for my teaching position and I was trained for the position I have held since 1970."

Harry nodded but felt the need to ask a question. "Sir, where do I fit into all of this?"

Albus sat for a moment before responding. "Harry, as you know, I am over 150 years old. I am not as agile as I was ten or even five years ago." He looked at Harry and smiled. "The time for my replacement draws near…and while I begin to prepare for him, I will need help in keeping up with my daily responsibilities towards the school. I was hoping that you would be willing to help me do that."

Harry looked alarmingly at Albus. "You aren't planning on leaving soon are you?"

"Don't worry, Harry. I plan to be around for quite some time yet."

* * *

As Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch, he thought back on all the revelations that had been shared with him. He felt a special affinity toward the Headmaster, and was determined to help him in any way that he could.

He walked to his usual spot at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. Ron and Hermione weren't there yet, and Ginny was looking over her notes.

"Hey, Gin," he said.

"Harry! So, tell me…what was your PA session like?" Harry explained to her about the position and she smiled. "So you are Professor Dumbledore's assistant?"

Harry nodded. "I just finished my first session with him. He gave me a background on the castle and on him so that I could understand him better."

"Sounds like you had more fun than I did," laughed Ron as he took his seat across from Harry. "Lupin and I talked for awhile then we transfigured a small desk in his office for me so I could help him prepare lessons for the rest of the week."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor McGonagall and I arranged some new books that she received into one of the bookcases in her office. She already had a nice desk for me, and gave me a key so that I could get in even if she was not around."

After lunch, Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss as she headed off to her class. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Transfiguration. Ron and Hermione sat together and Harry took a seat behind them. Hannah Abbott sat next to Harry and smiled sheepishly at him before getting out her Transfiguration book.

All eyes turned toward the front as Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome to the NEWT level Transfiguration class. We will be studying human and animal transfigurations this year, with a concentration on self-transfiguration in the next term. Now, would everyone please pass in their essays that they were supposed to write during the Summer?"

* * *

Harry once again reported to the Headmaster's office after Professor McGonagall let them out of Transfiguration early. No one answered when he knocked, so he let himself in. He sat his book bag on one of the chairs and walked over to where Fawkes stood on his perch.

Fawkes looked at him and trilled a welcome. Harry smiled and stroked the soft feathers of the beautiful phoenix as he looked out the window. He saw Madam Hooch with the first years as she gave them their first flying lesson. He smiled as he remembered his own first time on a broom and how free it made him feel. As he concentrated on the lesson, he could almost hear the lesson. Suddenly he opened his eyes in wonder as Madam Hooch spoke to Rob Adams, a first-year Hufflepuff about his broom.

He heard someone chuckling behind him and turned around to see the Headmaster grinning. "So," he said with a smile, "the castle is letting you in on my secrets."

Harry was scared he had angered Dumbledore. "I didn't mean it, Sir."

He saw the older man's face soften. "Harry, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything just perfect."

Harry was confused. "I don't even know what I did…all the sudden I could hear the lesson as if I were there."

"Yes, wonderful isn't it?" Albus smiled. "I think that of all the secrets the castle has, that window has helped me more than any of the others."

"The window helped you?"

"It's a magical window, Harry. Let me show you what I mean. Where is Ms. Weasley at the moment?"

"She is in DADA right now." Harry watched as Albus walked over to the window.

"Please show us the DADA classroom."

Harry's jaw dropped as the scene changed from the outside view to the DADA classroom. He could see Remus sitting on his desk asking questions and the students answering them. What was more surprising was that he could hear them.

"You see, Harry, this window is indeed my window on the world. When this office was built, many charms and other secrets were placed here for the Headmaster to use to monitor and direct things that happen anywhere in the school."

A sudden realization hit Harry. "So that's how you always seem to know what is going on!"

"Yes, I admit, I do not possess the Sight." He laughed. "But the window is not the only tool I have to watch what is going on. We will talk more about that at another time, however."

Harry looked back at the window and smiled as he saw Ginny. "So this window can show you anywhere in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Harry…anywhere. But as they say, discretion is the better part of valor. You should only look where you need to."

Harry looked up. "I understand, sir."

"Harry, some of what I will be showing you and getting your help with requires utmost secrecy. It would not do for people to know that I can really see everywhere."

"How many people know about this and the other secrets?"

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye. "Counting us?"

Harry nodded.

"Two."

* * *

_A/N: I know…two chapters out so quickly! Well, the muse is speaking to me and fortunately, I have time to listen at the moment. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Harry's powers will be growing soon and some more boy/girl things will be happening as well…by the way, I still own only the plot and the occasional original character._


	17. Hidden Talents

Chapter 17. Hidden Talents

Over the course of the next few weeks, Harry and his friends settled down into their new routines. Harry began to understand how difficult being a Headmaster was, as he and Albus talked about each day's events. Harry was often asked his opinion and he was privy to many things that no one else except for a handful of teachers knew.

Towards the end of September, Harry and the other PA's were invited to Staff meetings. They were placed on committees along with the Professors and were listened to, causing them all to feel more involved with the running of the school.

After one particular meeting, Ginny eagerly awaited her boyfriend in the Great Hall for dinner. The Headmaster had asked Harry to stay behind for a moment, so she saved him a seat. She watched as he entered the Great Hall. He smiled when he saw her then came over to take his seat. She kissed his cheek and gave him a quick hug as he tucked into the meal.

Ron and Hermione sat down across from them as they ate. They talked about their day and Ginny asked Harry something about a Charm they were learning. He turned to answer her and noticed her eyes widen.

"Gin?"

She looked deep into his eyes…the eyes that she loved so much. They looked different somehow today. They was a twinkle in them, deep down inside. She smiled at him and apologized before turning back to her dinner, deep in thought. He kissed her cheek and turned to Ron, who started talking about the upcoming Quidditch season.

Hermione noticed Ginny's expression and gently kicked her under the table. Ginny looked up and started nodding toward Harry and pointing to her eyes. After several tries, she got her message across and Hermione started searching Harry's face.

Harry and Ron were discussing each house's strengths when Harry noticed that Hermione was looking strangely at him. "Um…are you all right? Do I have some food on my face?"

Hermione blushed and looked at Ginny before answering. "Of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be all right? Umm…I need to go to the library. Ginny, could you help me look something up?" Ginny nodded and kissed Harry on the cheek before following a very flustered Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. "Absolutely bloody mental!" Harry laughed and they finished their dinner before trudging off to go the common room.

* * *

Ginny silently followed Hermione to the library. Madam Pince briefly looked up as they passed her desk. Heading for her usual table in the back of the library, Hermione placed her book bag on the table and took a seat. Ginny sat down next to her for a few minutes before a word was spoken.

"You saw it too, didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "You know, Ginny, I have known Harry since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express. For over five years I have seen him in every mood you can imagine, from fury to bliss. And what girl in her right mind wouldn't get lost in those green eyes?" She sat up and, realizing what she had just said, looked at Ginny in horror. "I mean…"

Ginny grinned. "It's okay. I know that every girl in the castle has looked at Harry and noticed how beautiful his eyes are. I also know that his eyes belong to me and I am the only one that he really looks at. I have stared deeply in those eyes, too. But I have never seen them look so…so…"

"…like Dumbledore's eyes," finished Hermione.

"Exactly."

* * *

Later that night the four of them sat quietly on couches near the fire. Harry noticed that Ginny and Hermione kept looking in his direction. After an hour or so, he excused himself and kissed Ginny before heading up to the 6th year dorm to go to bed.

He changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers, thinking about the girls and how they were acting. He fell asleep wondering if he had accidentally let something slip that he shouldn't have.

Harry felt himself drifting through the castle. He wandered through corridor after corridor, noting with satisfaction that the Prefects were patrolling as they should be. Noise from a nearby broom closet attracted his attention, so he went over to see who it was. As he approached he heard Hermione's whispered voice, and the door opened slightly, as if the inhabitants were checking. "I know someone is out there, Ron."

"I don't see anyone, 'Mione." Ron didn't see him? He was standing there as plain as day! Well, rather than get caught up in an embarrassing moment, he moved on.

Soon he found himself in a strangely familiar hallway. Then he realized; he hadn't been in this particular hallway since the end of his first year. As he moved along, caught up in a memory of Fluffy and all that happened, he found himself in the room with the trapdoor.

In the darkness, he reached for his wand before realizing that he had left it under his pillow. Hoping that he could do it, Harry cast "Lumos" and the torches flared to life. Harry was shocked that it had worked, but then he noticed he was not alone in the room. Before him stood the Mirror of Erised. Albus must have placed it here after it was used to guard the Sorcerer's Stone. Curious, Harry moved to see his family. What he saw was not what he expected, however.

As he gazed into the mirror, he saw an older version of himself and a pregnant Ginny, surrounded by two other children. They all looked up at him and smiled lovingly. They were standing in front of a home and on the mailbox it read "Harry and Ginny Potter".

Hearing the clearing of a throat, Harry turned to see the headmaster standing there, smiling at him. "Harry, I think it's time that you return to your body now."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were just leaving the Quidditch pitch after Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff when without warning Harry's scar burst open and he screamed in anguish. Harry's knees buckled and he lay on the ground in a trance.

_"We have him, my lord."_

_"Excellent! When he arrives I want him brought to me at once!"_

_"Yes, my lord. The imposter has already been put in place and we have an ample supply of potion – several months' worth at least."_

Harry woke up feeling the crisp sheets and knew where he was immediately. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything. Panicking, he reached up and felt bandages around his head.

Ginny, who had been dozing in a chair at his bedside, looked up at the movement of his hand. Immediately she was at his side. "Harry!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of her voice. "Gin! What happened to me this time?"

Someone chuckled in a very familiar way. "That's what we were going to ask you, Harry."

Ginny watched as Professor Dumbledore walked to the other side of the bed. "You know, my boy, Poppy has now declared that this is the official Harry Potter bed," he said with a chuckle.

Harry groaned and smiled weakly. "Somehow, I'm not surprised." He felt Ginny take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Harry started to recount what happened in his vision. He felt as the Headmaster took his other hand and he felt comfort in it. Ginny looked at the older wizard and was surprised to see such a depth of feeling in his face and a tear on his cheek as Harry talked about the severe pain as his scar opened up.

When Harry finished, he heard Madam Pomfrey walk over. "Now, young man, you need to sleep for awhile longer so that you can heal properly. Drink this and rest."

Harry opened his mouth and swallowed the liquid that he felt poured down his throat. He felt Ginny kiss his cheek and tell him she loved him before everything went black.

* * *

Two weeks after Harry was released was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny stood in line waiting to go to the village. After being scrutinized by Filch, they followed Professor McGonagall and Hagrid towards the village. Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand, smiling and joking about nothing in particular. As they neared the village, Harry felt strangely uneasy and started looking around.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny's eyes were full of concern.

Harry felt foolish. "Nothing to worry about, Gin…just an odd feeling."

Ron, who had overheard the conversation, looked at Hermione as he pulled out his wand. "'Mione," he whispered, "best be ready." She looked at him and nodded.

The four of them headed to Scrivenshaft's so that Hermione could buy a couple quills. She kept loaning hers to Ron who could never manage to hold onto one for very long. Ginny and Harry were waiting outside as Professor McGonagall walked by, smiling at them.

Hermione and Ron soon joined them and they headed to the Three Broomsticks to grab a butterbeer. Madam Rosmerta smiled at them as they entered. Ron and Harry got their drinks while Ginny and Hermione found a table.

Harry was listening to Ron describe one of the twins' latest product ideas when he felt the strange sensation of being watched again. He looked out the window and saw people moving about, but no one seemed to be looking his way.

"Harry?"

Ron's voice startled him. "What, Ron?"

"You want to tell us what is going on? Something is up…I can tell."

Harry knew that he couldn't hide it from his friends anymore. He felt Ginny squeezed his hand and he looked at her. As he explained the feelings to his friends, he watched as they started to cast glances around them.

Hermione leaned in closer to Harry. "Can you tell from what direction?"

"No…only that it's close."

Ginny started to say something when a scream was heard from outside. Harry looked out the window to see a hooded figure shoot a hex toward him. "Down!" He pushed Ginny out of the way and leaned down just as the window shattered.

Everyone in the Three Broomsticks started screaming and diving for cover. Harry made sure Ginny was okay and he moved toward the door just as it opened. It was harder to tell who was more surprised…Harry or the Death Eater. Hermione cast a stunner and the Death Eater fell unconscious.

Harry looked back and mouthed his thanks as he continued for the door. He shoved the stunned Death Eater out of his way, then cast a full body bind and collected the wand, tossing it to Madam Rosmerta. As he carefully looked out the doorway, he saw two other Death Eaters lying stunned in the street and several D.A. members guarding them. He stepped outside and checked with Seamus who verified that everything was under control.

Professor McGonagall was sitting on the stoop of a nearby house holding her head. Ginny came out of the pub and headed over to her. When she removed her hand, she had a visible cut, which Ginny healed with her wand.

The headmaster apparated in the middle of the street, followed by Kingsley and two other Aurors. The Aurors immediately took charge of the three stunned wizards and portkeyed them to the Ministry.

Harry and Seamus explained to Kingsley what had happened. Dumbledore made a portkey and had Ginny take Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey. Kingsley and the D.A. made an immediate search of the area and determined there were no more enemies, but the Headmaster rounded up the students and sent them back to the castle.

* * *

Kingsley sat in the Headmaster's office with Amelia Bones, Tonks and Professor McGonagall, whom Poppy had cleared after a quick examination. Each was nursing a drink and they had explained the afternoon's events to Amelia.

"Harry had detected something odd and had put the others on alert for it?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly, Amelia. And his group effectively captured three of Voldemort's men."

The Director of Magical Law Enforcement looked over at her lead Auror as she sipped her tea. "Kingsley, what is your assessment?"

He looked at his superior and smiled. "I think they did as well as most of our current Aurors, if not better since there was no loss of life and very little damage."

"Let me tell you, Amelia," interjected Professor McGonagall, "it was a sight to see. If I hadn't been hit by a stray spell, I would never have believed it. And when Mr. Potter came out after he and his friends had stunned the leader, it was like he was briefed on the status of the situation as a commanding officer of an army would be."

Madam Bones looked once around the room and sat back in her chair, taking another sip of tea. "Well, Albus, it seems that Mr. Potter has quite a few hidden talents."

The twinkling blue eyes of the headmaster looked directly at her. "More than you can ever imagine, Amelia…and more than Voldemort has bargained for."


	18. Home Brew

Chapter 18. Home Brew

Harry sat on the side of his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. In the early morning light, he reached for his glasses on the bedside stand and put them on. He glanced around the room, knowing that the others would still be asleep, just as they had everyday since he started his morning routine.

Ron's snores were softer than usual, and the hangings of the others barely quieted the sounds of their snoring. What a bunch of blokes! He smiled to himself as he glanced at the clock…he had to hurry down, as he knew that Ginny was waiting for him. He hurriedly pulled on his socks and shoes, carefully placing his wand in a pocket of the running shorts he was wearing before heading toward the common room.

As he walked down the stairs, he thought back on his decision to start running every morning. It had been a good decision, he mused; but getting into the routine had been difficult. After a week or so, Ginny had found out and wanted to run with him, which for her was a major decision. He knew from his visits to the Burrow throughout the years that Ginny was not a morning person; she was lucky to wake up before Mrs. Weasley called her for lunch.

He saw her sitting in a chair near the fire; her head was leaned back against the chair. Quietly, he crept up and looked at her. He was still amazed every time he saw her. He felt so lucky that she wanted to be his. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The reflections from the fire in the hearth caused her hair to glow as if aflame. She looked like an angel, and he succumbed to the desire to kiss her.

As they gently kissed, the corners of her mouth curled upwards. Harry pulled back slowly and smiled as she opened her eyes. "Now that's the way a girl likes to be awakened."

Harry chuckled. "It was pretty nice from this side, too, my dear." He leaned in again and tenderly brushed his lips against hers. "As nice as it does feel, though, we have to get moving."

Ginny pouted. "Okay, but you owe me." Harry just smiled. Pulling her off of the chair and giving her a gentle hug, he took her hand and pulled out of the portrait hole to begin their day.

* * *

"My lord." 

Voldemort turned around to see one of his newly recruited Death Eaters standing there. "What causes you to disturb me?"

"Malfoy ordered me to announce that the prisoner will be here shortly and to ask if he should be brought in here directly or would you rather get their report first?"

Voldemort simply smiled. _'Incompetents!'_ "Have him brought to me immediately." He watched as the hem of his robe was kissed by the messenger and he was left alone once again. He turned to gaze back into the fire, absentmindedly stroking the head of Nagini, his pet snake.

* * *

Fred Weasley was walking down Diagon Alley toward the shop when he saw Tonks coming out of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "Oy, Tonks!" 

At the sound of a familiar voice, Nymphadora Tonks turned around and smiled. "Wotcher, Fred!"

"How did you know it was me and not George?"

"Woman's intuition…" She grinned.

Fred winked. "Well, I noticed the woman part…"

She playfully smacked his arm. "Fred Weasley! Are you flirting with me?"

"Me? Maybe…but then someone would kill me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

"Sorry, have to dash…bit busy at the store you know." Fred laughed as he waved and walked to the store.

Tonks rolled her eyes and waved back. She was headed to Ollivander's to get a new wand holster anyway. She walked down the street and opened the door to the shop. Mr. Ollivander was sitting behind the counter inventorying small sticks. He looked up and nodded. "Hello, young lady. Can I help you?"

Tonks looked at the shopkeeper. His eyes looked cloudy. She only noticed these things because as a Metamorphmagus, she paid close attention to looks. "Are you okay, Mr. Ollivander? Your eyes look different today."

He looked alarmed. "I believe so, my dear. Just a bit of a cold, I think."

She shrugged. That must be it. "I need a new wand holster."

"Alright. The official Auror model?" When she nodded he reached behind the counter and gave her one. "I will charge it to the Ministry."

She smiled and said goodbye. As she left the store, she wondered briefly if the reason he acted strangely was due to the cold. She looked at her watch and hurried away so that she wouldn't be late for work without giving it another thought.

* * *

When Harry left Ginny and headed for Potions after breakfast, he couldn't help but wonder what awaited him if he were successful in defeating Voldemort. He envisioned Ginny at his side, Ron and Hermione as their best friends, and a home and little red haired green eyed Potters. 

Upon reaching the door to the Potions classroom, Harry was rudely brought back to reality by Hermione when she asked if he had finished his essay. He knew he had, but he didn't think it was going to make Snape happy.

Everyone was surprised when an elderly witch walked in. She gently closed the door and made her way down to the front of the classroom.

"Hello, Sixth Years. I will be your instructor for the next two weeks of Potions. It is customary at this point in your education to begin learning about everyday Wizarding life; in Potions, we will be concentrating on what I call "home brews". She scanned the crowd, smiling at the looks on the faces of the male students.

"Now, young men, don't look so cross. It is important for witches AND wizards to know these potions and their uses. Now let me give you a brief introduction and then perhaps you will understand why I am here.

"My name is Matilda Primm. I am a Potions Mistress and I have over fifty years of experience in researching, developing and brewing potions for the Ministry. My main area of study has been trying to make life easier for the average witch or wizard. A few of the brews that we will learn over the next few classes are potions that I have created or refined. I look forward to sharing my life's work with you.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to set up your equipment and start on the headache cure potion that is on the board…"

* * *

Voldemort turned around and watched as a man was pulled into the room. "So nice of you to join me, Ollivander. Your services to me will be most beneficial, and as long as you cooperate, you will be allowed to continue to live." 

"Why am I here?"

"Because I wish it. You will be told in time what you are expected to do. For now, you can rest. Wormtail, show our guest to his room." Wormtail came forward and nodded, pulling the old man with him, leaving Voldemort and Nagini alone once again.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with a book propped up in front of her, reading. Ron walked up behind her and smiled. He realized just how lucky he was, and he decided to show her that he knew. He conjured a rose and held it in front of her. Smiling she turned around and looked at him. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the love for him there. He smiled and sat down next to her. "What are you reading?" 

She smiled at him. "Oh, Ron, it's fascinating. There is a whole chapter in Modern Potions Masters about Matilda Primm. She sure is something!"

Ron nodded. "The list she showed us is impressive. If we learn all those, Mum will start making me work more around the house."

Hermione snickered. "You make that sound like its evil."

Ron laughed. "You haven't had Mum make you work yet."

* * *

After classes, Harry grabbed Ginny and they headed for a quick flight on their brooms at the Quidditch pitch. As they kicked off the ground, Harry felt the exhilaration he had always associated with flying. Ginny laughed at his antics as he dove, did loops and flew as fast as he could around the pitch. 

Harry smiled as he listened to her laugh. He was very glad he had finally come to his senses about Ginny. He had never really known what love was until he met the Weasleys; but their daughter stole his heart. He watched as the sun shone on her hair, bringing out the golden highlights hidden deep within the red. He looked down and saw Ron and Hermione standing by the edge of the pitch, and decided to get one more loop in before heading over.

He had just finished the loop when his scar burst out in pain. Ginny noticed he was flying erratically but couldn't make it in time. Hermione screamed as Harry slumped over, falling from his broom. Ginny dove for Harry but couldn't get to him in time. Harry's body hit the turf with a sickening thud as Ron was running toward him.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Some things happened that prevented me from writing, but hopefully soon I can get this together and completed. Thanks for reading, and please review to let me know what you think._


	19. Portents

Chapter 19. Portents

Ginny sat in the hospital wing watching the rise and fall of her boyfriend's chest. Hermione and Ron had just left to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore had stopped by to check on Harry and assured her after speaking with Madam Pomfrey that he would be okay.

She sat there with tears in her eyes. She loved Harry so much that the mere thought of living without him almost paralyzed her. Her crush on him had developed into a love so fierce that she could no longer imagine life without him. Her mother seemed to understand, even if none of her brothers did. They knew that Harry had a place in her heart and for that reason (among other things) they had adopted him into their ranks.

Looking at Harry, she noticed how peaceful and boyish his features looked when he was asleep. Usually, the worry that he felt caused his face to look older…but when he was asleep, she could still see the eleven year old boy she met when accompanying Ron to his first ride on the Hogwart's Express. She smiled and gently leaned up to kiss his forehead.

"Gin?" She barely heard the whisper of her name.

Looking down at him, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "I'm here, Harry."

The corners of his mouth turned up a bit. "Sure glad you weren't Ron…that would have felt awkward. I mean I like him and all…"

Ginny giggled. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that your fall didn't hurt your sense of humor."

"Well, that must be the only thing it didn't hurt." He grimaced as he tried to move. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her. "I do love waking up to the sight of you."

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come check on him. "Well, Potter, you make me feel like a personal nurse." Harry groaned, but the medi-witch smiled. "You just relax there. Miss Weasley, make him lay back for a few moments. The Headmaster wants to speak with him. I will just go…"

"No need for that, Poppy. I am here. How are you, Harry?"

"Just peachy, sir. I was thinking of running the marathon this afternoon before tea."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, before you jump out of bed, why don't you let me know what happened with your scar?"

"Well, for some reason, Voldemort was happy…VERY happy. I got a glimpse of him smiling and then I heard him greet someone…sir, I think he has Mr. Ollivander."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at this and the sparkles usually there were absent. "I will send someone to check and speak with you later." He jumped up and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Harry sat in the Headmaster's office, watching scenes from the viewing window. He focused it on the Charms classroom, watching as the third year Hufflepuffs learned the Summoning Charm.

After a few minutes, he changed the view to the Great Hall, where the House Elves were cleaning up from breakfast and preparing for lunch. He looked over as Fawkes moved from his perch to Harry's shoulder. The window changed again to look over the Quidditch pitch, where some First years were having a flying lesson.

"You are getting good at that."

Harry jumped up, unsettling Fawkes on his shoulder, who flew back to his perch. Harry looked into the face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Er…I'm sorry, sir…" stuttered a forlorn looking Harry.

"Quite alright, my boy," chuckled the Headmaster. "I am glad that you have learned to control it. I think that you are ready to learn some new things as well."

Harry smiled. "Of course, sir. I still am not sure what I am supposed to be doing."

"Harry, let me ask you something." He sat down and tented his fingers, looking every bit the aged wizard he was. "Do you know what a Headmaster is supposed to do?"

Harry was unsure about the question, but decided to try to answer. "Well, I thought that it mostly involved running the school."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, a lot of that is true. I oversee the running of the school, but it would go on without me." Seeing Harry's confusion, he continued. "The Headmaster has many duties. Chief among those, as you have already determined, is running the school. But there are many duties that are an extension of that. Beyond the hiring of new staff, beyond the review of curriculum there are the people: Parents, students, staff, governors, Ministry officials and more. I not only run the school, I represent it. People see me as an extension of Hogwarts and I must act as such. Sure, I enjoy the occasional prank as much as the next wizard…perhaps more than the next wizard." He chuckled. "I know that many view me as being daft or eccentric. Between you and me, it's a wonder that I am not one of those."

Harry grinned. "So…you only act that way to confuse others?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I told Minerva you would understand."

* * *

Ginny sat at a table in the common room working on a scroll that Professor McGonagall had assigned that day. Concentrating on reading a portion of her book, she failed to notice Harry enter. Making notes on a particular passage, she noticed a chocolate frog floating near her hand.

Laughing, she turned to Harry. "Trying to corrupt me, Potter?"

"You bet, Weasley. Is it working?"

She smiled and nodded. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss before settling down in the chair next to her. She looked at him worriedly. "Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Are you sleeping okay?"

He shrugged. "I guess…why?"

"You look tired. Want to move to a couch? You can lay your head in my lap while I read."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure, Gin?"

She got up and put her things back in her bag. Grabbing his hand, se pulled him to a couch. "Okay, Harry. Now lay down and close your eyes."

Harry settled his head into her lap and smiled up at her. "You are too good to me."

She grinned. "I know…now shut up and close your eyes."

He laughed and closed his eyes. She sat reading and absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair. Within minutes, his breathing deepened and he fell asleep. She smiled and put her book down. She could smell something that could only be described as Harry; a mix of soap, broom cleaner and his cologne. She smiled as she continued to stroke his hair, not noticing the common room slowly empty out. By the time Ron and Hermione came back from doing rounds, Ginny was asleep as well, her hand intertwined with Harry's. They both smiled at the sleeping pair and made their way to their dormitories.

* * *

Arthur Weasley sat nervously in the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He knew Amelia Bones through work and had occasionally met her at various functions and events, but he had never been to her office. His summons here had been brief but polite, and he knew not to refuse it. He looked up as the door opened.

"Hello Arthur, so sorry I am late."

"No problem, Madam Bones, I just got here myself."

"Relax, Arthur, you aren't in trouble. And please call me Amelia. Madam Bones is too stuffy a name"

Arthur smiled. "Alright, Amelia. Why am I here exactly?"

"Well, Arthur, as you know all Hogwarts students receive career advising during their fifth year so that they can begin to concentrate their studies and prepare for the right NEWTS." Arthur nodded.

"Well," she continued, "we have received a record number of applicants this year. Seven.

"Seven students have decided to become Aurors…that in itself is amazing! There is something more amazing…one of those applying is Harry Potter."

Arthur looked at her in shock. "Harry applied? It's too dangerous!"

"Well then you don't want to know one of the other applicants…"

Arthur stiffened. "Tell me."

"Your son Ron."

* * *

Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table at dinner that evening. Harry could tell she was upset as she approached Colin Creevy. She bent down and spoke into his ear. As she turned to walk away, Colin motioned for Dennis and they both followed her out the doors.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. "Wonder what happened," asked Harry. They quietly finished their dinner and headed for the common room.

By the next morning it was all over the castle. The Creevy's home had been attacked and Colin and Dennis were sent home for the funeral of their father. Their mother had been at a friend's house and was not home during the attack. She came home to find the Dark Mark floating from in the sky.

When Harry sat down at breakfast he heard the news. Closing his eyes, he felt the anger flare and was startled when the sound of breaking glass was heard. He opened his eyes to see the morning sun clearly through the hole where the stained glass window depicting Merlin and the four founders had been.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sitting there with waves of magic rolling off of him and he knew that Voldemort had no chance. He turned to the other Professors and they began the task of repairing the window, all the time knowing that no one could repair Harry as easily.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay...I am reworking some of the outline to allow for a tighter conclusion and time got away from me. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed._


	20. Curious

Chapter 20. Curious

The young witch cautiously entered the shop of Ollivander. She was shopping for a replacement wand, as hers had been lost. At the sound of the bell on the door, an old wizard made his way from the back.

"Hello, young lady," said the man, smiling. "How can I help you?"

"Well, sir, I've lost my old wand and I need a replacement."

"I see. Well, do you know what kind of wood and core it had?"

"Ummm…I think it was holly, eleven inches and had a unicorn hair."

"Ah, I think I know just the thing." The old wizard turned around and moved toward the shelves before falling back onto the floor.

The young witch's face and hair changed into a pear-shaped face with pink hair. Next to her, a smiling black wizard appeared from underneath an invisibility cloak. "Nice shot, Nymph."

Groaning, the witch looked at her partner. "Thanks, Shack. Now let's see who this really is…"

* * *

_Harry heard a crash downstairs. He looked around and realized he was in his old bedroom at Privet Drive._

_He slowly got up and walked to the door. Just as he reached for it he heard a loud 'click'. The door swung open and Harry, expecting to see Moody, reached forward and fell into a black veil…_

He woke up in a cold sweat. He knew it was only a dream, but it was hard to forget. As he lay back on his bed, gulping in the night air and letting his heart slow back down, he tried to forget the dream by thinking about Ginny.

Ginny. Now there was something to think about. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. He knew she loved him as well…he just hoped that he was not putting her in too much danger by being with her. As he lay there worrying, he slowly drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat relaxing in an armchair in the Common Room after a visit to Hogsmeade. They had managed to get some Christmas shopping done and their purchases were stored in their respective trunks. "Gin?"

Ginny smiled at him. "Yes, Harry?"

"Aren't you afraid of what might happen?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"Well…" Harry was unsure how to say what he was thinking. He ran his hand through his already unkempt hair. "What if Voldemort wins? I won't be here anymore. I am afraid that you will either get hurt by him or if something happens to me."

Ginny's eyes glistened as she sat up and looked him in the eye. "Harry James Potter…if you even think about dying on me…I'll kill you." Her eyes widened as his did. Her mouth opened and closed several times before Harry suddenly burst out laughing.

"Gin, thanks. That's why I love you so much. You always remind me that there are scarier things that Voldemort." He winked at her and he saw her eyes widen when she got the joke. She punched his arm playfully, then kissed him and headed to bed.

* * *

Harry and Ginny hugged as the pandemonium around them went on. Gryffindor had just won against Ravenclaw after Harry stole the snitch right from behind the left ear of the Cho Chang. She was noticeably upset and glared at Harry, but the crowd had roared in approval as Harry flew to the ground.

Ron and Hermione were laughing. "Harry, that was bloody wicked!"

"Thanks, Ron. I couldn't believe she didn't see it. When I slowly flew over I think she was contemplating talking to me…now I don't know if she ever will." Harry's smile and the twinkle in his eye gave evidence that he wasn't going to let it bother him.

"Mr. Weasley. You are wanted in the Headmaster's office after you get changed. The rest of you can accompany him." The staunch professor then smiled. "By the way, Harry…nice catch."

Harry laughed and thanked her as they made their way to the changing rooms and left Hermione waiting outside while the rest of the school made their way back to the castle and the other activities of the day.

Fifteen minutes later, the four teens were heading toward the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Ron looked at the others. "What's the password?" Harry, in the lead, just smiled as the gargoyle moved out of the way and the steps appeared. The other's eyes widened as the gargoyle winked at Harry as he walked past.

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously. "Anything you care to share, Mr. Potter?"

"Not at the moment, Miss Granger. Let's see what he wants." Harry opened the door without knocking and they entered the room.

"Mum? Dad? What are you doing here?" Ginny's surprise at the appearance of her parents was reflected in her voice.

Arthur Weasley grinned. After all, it wasn't often that he got a chance to surprise his children. "Well Gin-gin, we are here to see you both and talk to Ron and Harry a moment." Ginny groaned at her father's use of his nickname for her. Not that she didn't like it, but her boyfriend was standing less than two feet away.

Harry was shaking with quiet laughter. He looked at his girlfriend and saw the classic Weasley blush that went all the way to the ears. "It's okay, _Gin-gin_," he said in a stage whisper so all would hear. His reward was a light slap on his shoulder from her.

* * *

The man caught by Tonks and Shacklebolt in their raid on Ollivander's had not been identified once the Polyjuice had worn off. His refusal to cooperate led to the frustration of the Aurors.

Harry and Ron's chat with the Weasleys was in regards to them both applying to the Auror Academy. While the Academy did not accept anyone without the proper NEWT scores, the application process was a lengthy one and was usually started in the applicant's sixth year. They had been told that seven people were applying, and more than half of those were in Gryffindor. Harry's mind wandered after that, only nodding and smiling where appropriate while he tried to determine the other applicants. He knew Ron and Hermione had applied with him, which left the identity of the other a mystery.

Soon the days left before the end of term went by, and Harry, along with the others, started packing to go home for Christmas. It would be Harry's first Christmas since Sirius' death, and the first with a girlfriend to share it with. While he missed Sirius terribly, he realized that the hole in his heart had been replaced by the fiery redhead at his side. As he smiled at her during the carriage ride to the station in Hogsmeade, she kissed his cheek and he let out a sigh of contentment. Yes, this should be a great Christmas indeed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it seemed a natural breaking point. And sorry for the lengthy wait between chapters. I had some family commitments that popped up and I couldn't find time to write. I am working hard on completing this so that I can enjoy reading HBP when it comes out, so expect more chapters soon. Thanks and happy reading! 


	21. We are Family

Chapter 21. We are Family

Harry had never ridden the Hogwarts Express any other time but at the beginning or end of the school year. As the snow covered miles flew by, the riders grew more and more excited. Ginny kept grinning at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"What are you grinning about? It's driving me mad!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry grinned. "Good luck, mate. She's been like this for two days. I gave up trying to find out." Harry sighed.

Ginny winked at her boyfriend. "And that, my dear, makes you a smart boyfriend." Hermione looked up at the three of them, chuckled softly, and went back to her book.

"'Mione…what are you reading?"

"Honestly, Ron, it's not like you care…but it's just a book about how to avoid being mind-controlled. I thought if I could learn it, then I could teach all of you."

Harry looked down sadly. "I reckon I should learn that." Ginny, hearing the pain in his voice, leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her and she giggled. "Thanks, Gin."

"Anytime, Mr. Potter." She started smiling again.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked around at her home. Once again, she could easily close her eyes and picture one of her children at a small age running through, playing and laughing. She wondered if, when this war was over, she would be able to sit on the couch and watch her grandchildren run through. She felt the tears start to fall when she thought of how this war would be fought by children. And right in the middle was Harry…and where Harry was, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would be. She let go and sobbed as she relived her own brothers' deaths at the hands of Deatheaters at a young age. She glanced around once again, thinking about how they had bravely fought against their enemies…and she felt the warmth grow inside her once again at the thought that even though they were children, Harry was perhaps the most powerful wizard alive, even if he did not yet realize it. 

She dried her eyes and went to finish the dinner, for tonight was going to be special.

* * *

When they stepped off the Express, they were not surprised to see several members of the Order standing around. What they were surprised to see was Dudley Dursley and a girl. Harry looked at Ginny for a moment and squeezed her hand before walking over to his cousin. 

"Hello, Dudley."

"Hello, Harry."

"Ummm…I wasn't expecting to see you here, Dud."

"I know, Harry…I wanted to give you a Christmas present."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Dudley, you have never given me a present before. Why the sudden change?"

The girl next to Dudley spoke up. "That would be because of me, I suppose."

Harry looked at the girl. "Forgive me for being rude…I'm Harry Potter."

She smiled at him. "I know. Dudley talked about you quite a bit. My name is Alexis…Alexis Hobson. He really is a nice boy when he tries…which isn't as often as he should." Dudley looked down at the ground at her words. "However, he and I discussed it and he knows he did wrong. Didn't you, Dudley?"

At the slight nod from Dudley. Harry found it difficult not to smile. "Well, Miss Hobson, it is nice to meet you. And it appears that you may be a good influence on my cousin."

She smiled brightly at this. "I hope so. He has so much potential if he makes smart choices." Dudley grinned at this.

The three teens visited for a moment and Harry said goodbye to them as he made his way back over to the Weasleys. Ginny looked questioningly at him, but he smiled and told her he would explain later.

As Harry and the others exited the station heading for the Ministry car, he was deep in thought. Tucked under his arm was the brightly wrapped package that Dudley had handed to him. He was still not exactly sure what to think about it. After all, Harry had been on the receiving end of Dudley's temper for all his life. The sudden turnaround in attitude could only mean one thing…Dudley was in love. And Alexis seemed to be smitten as well; that in itself had to be why Harry found himself stuck between shock and amusement over what had happened.

As he pondered about it, he felt a small hand slip inside his. He looked over at Ginny, who was smiling sweetly at him, her eyes shining and her cheeks red from the cold wind. He pulled her close as they walked, feeling her snuggle into his side. He glanced at her again, seeing her eyes filled with love; he wondered to himself how he had ever gotten so lucky to have her in his life.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend, who was deep in thought. The shock of seeing his cousin and receiving a gift from him was evident in his face…and in the faraway look he had in his eyes, as if analyzing everything that just happened. She watched him as he thought, grinning to herself occasionally as the corners of his mouth would curl up as if trying to pull the rest of his mouth into a smile. She thought again about how she had waited for him…how she had known when he led her out of the Chamber of Secrets that Harry was the one that she was going to marry. She felt her eyes glisten as she caught him looking at her. She slid her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as they neared the car. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss before letting her hand go as they entered the car. He once again became lost in thought as they pulled away from the station and headed for the Burrow.

* * *

Dinner that evening was eaten in true Weasley fashion. Lots of redheads along with Harry, Hermione and Hermione's parents (who had been invited by Molly as a surprise for Hermione) were crowded around the dining table in the small kitchen of the Burrow. The table, groaning under the weight of the feast that Molly had prepared was surrounded by mismatched chairs, laughter and people eating their fill of all the delicious food that was in front of them. 

Bill, on vacation from Gringotts in Egypt, sat across from Harry. He regaled Harry and Ginny with tales of his latest exploits as a Curse Breaker at a newly unearthed tomb he was working on. Charlie, seated next to Bill and across from Ginny, rolled his eyes at his mother's comments about his evident lack of a social life. He grinned and winked at Harry when Molly's attentions were diverted to Bill's similar situation.

"Hey, Harry," Charlie whispered. "How goes it?"

Harry grinned at the question. "Not bad, Charlie…Gin here keeps me on my toes." He looked lovingly at his petite girlfriend and added in a stage whisper, "and honestly, her mad scares me more than Voldemort."

Ginny snorted and hit his arm, which he rubbed. Ginny's pout caused Harry, Charlie and Bill to all laugh, gaining themselves glares from Ginny.

Arthur stood and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, everyone…I wanted to say a few words. Firstly…thank you, Molly, for an absolutely delectable dinner." He looked at those gathered, smiling. "Christmas, to me, has always meant a time to be with one's family. I wish that everyone felt this way. And now, especially with the evil that we are facing, family must not only be those related by blood, but also those we care for and cherish." He smiled at Harry, Hermione and the Grangers before continuing.

"As you all know too well, Voldemort is back and active again. But the one thing that evil does is make those who love each other more aware of their feelings, and in doing so, we become more precious to each other. In light of this, Molly and I have decided that we want to have a family portrait made, so that we can always remember these times not for their evil, but for the loves and lives we have shared. But before we get to that…" Arthur smiled and nodded to Bill.

Bill stood up and went to one of the kitchen cabinets. He reached inside and drew out two medium-sized rectangular boxes. He walked back to stand near his father. "As you all know, we Weasleys are a clannish lot," he started. He looked at his parents and then the Grangers, who were smiling back at him. "Family is very important to us and we would fight anyone who would harm those we love. Now, our family is not run as a dictatorship; we hold family votes for a lot of things. The items I am holding are a result of one such vote. Harry and Hermione, please come here."

Harry looked hesitantly at Hermione who shrugged and started to rise. Harry followed her and they were both standing next to Bill. "Harry and Hermione…we have known you both for the past several years. At first, we had trouble believing that ickle Ronniekins had made friends with the Great Harry Potter." Bill chuckled as Harry groaned. "Then, Ron writes to tell us about a Mountain Troll and Hermione. Now, while I have done some silly things to meet girls, I have to take my hat off to my youngest brother for being original." At that, everyone burst out into laughter including a very red Ron.

Bill handed Harry and Hermione each a box and motioned for them to open them. "It is my pleasure then, to welcome both of you two to Clan Weasley." They pulled out hands for the family clock.

Harry opened the long, slender box to reveal a black metal object with a hole in one end and his picture on the other. He held it up smiling as Hermione held up the same thing but with her picture on it.

"There you go, loves, now it's official. You are both Weasleys!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much! No gift I have ever received or can ever receive will mean as much to me!"

"Same here," cried Hermione. "Thank you!"

All the family gathered around and there were many hugs as Mr. Weasley ceremoniously added the hands for Harry and Hermione to the family clock. As soon as they were attached they moved straight to "Home".

After a few minutes, everyone rushed to get their dress robes on . Harry tried to do something and ended up being the last one to enter the kitchen, just as the photographer arrived and the entire Weasley Family including Harry and Hermione had their picture taken.

After the photographer had left, promising the completed portraits before New Years, everyone gathered around the tree waiting for the rest of their guests (including Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall) to arrive.

While they were waiting, they were each given one present to open. Bill received his grandfather's pocket watch, Charlie got a pair of tickets to a Weird Sisters' concert and Percy got a new set of Chess men. Ron got 4 tickets to a Chudley Cannons (his favorite Quidditch team) game and Ginny got a gift subscription to "Witch Weekly" for a full year. Mr. Weasley got a new hat and Mrs. Weasley got a pair of earrings. Harry and Hermione, already having opened their clock hands, sat back and watched as their "family" celebrated Christmas without thought of the evil around them.

* * *

"Are the plans in place?" 

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Then once the new year starts, we begin. I am pleased. Call the others; we have much to discuss."


	22. Happiness is a warm fire

Chapter 22. Happiness is a warm fire

After dinner, people migrated to the lounge to relax and visit. Harry and Ginny volunteered to help Molly clean up, but she chased them off with her towel, smiling at them and telling them to go relax.

Harry found a seat in one of the large chairs facing the fire. He sat down, pulling Ginny down next to him. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. As they cuddled in the chair, Harry found himself entranced by the firelight and its dance in his girlfriend's hair. 'Girlfriend.' He thought he would never have a girlfriend, much less someone who loved him unconditionally. His years with the Dursley's had taught him that he was not worth loving. He stared into the fire, remembering the times when he was locked in his cupboard and ignored. But all that had changed when he met Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys. Hermione had become his sister, Ron his brother and the Weasleys his surrogate family; and then there was Ginny…_his_ Ginny. He looked down at the girl next to him. She was the most important person in the world to him. He had to protect her at all costs, because without her life would not be worth living. He marveled at just how quickly he had become dependent on her. Gazing back to the fire, he wondered if this is how his parents had felt. Had they been able to find moments like this…peaceful moments to hold each other and reflect?

As Ginny snuggled closer and her breathing evened out, Harry couldn't help but kiss the top of her head. Her sigh told him what he needed to know; she felt the same he did. He pulled her gently to him and smiled. This is what mattered; this is what he was fighting for. He made a vow to himself that no matter what happened, no matter how bad things got, that he would take out Voldemort to keep Ginny safe.

Molly headed past the pair smiling. She had hoped for Harry to see Ginny and she was sure that he was making her happy; Ginny's letters home had been filled with nothing but Harry all term. She walked over to Arthur and kissed the top of his head, saying her good nights to everyone. Harry smiled at her and returned to watching the fire, mesmerized by the dance of the colors it displayed. After a time, his eyes grew heavy and he didn't notice when a smiling Hermione gently placed a blanket over the two of them, nor when she kissed his cheek and bade them both good night before following Ron and her parents upstairs.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was similarly entranced as he sat by the fire deep in thought. Cradling his mug of hot chocolate in his hands, he thought through all that Harry had been through and all he had in his future. Looking away from the fire toward his best friend (who had her own cup of the same concoction) he smiled gently. "Minerva, thank you for standing by me all these years." With a twinkle in his eyes he added "even when you disagreed with me." 

She snorted into her cup. "Albus, you know you don't need to thank me. Who else would put up with you?"

He laughed. "Too true, my dear…too true." He looked back to the fire, thinking once again about a young raven haired Gryffindor. Things were progressing along quite nicely. He had been able to spend a good amount of time with Harry preparing him for his future, and his fight with Voldemort.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"What do you think about offering Harry and his friends some additional training?"

Minerva looked into the fire for a few moments, contemplating her reply. "Are you sure it's wise, Albus? Will he feel we are pushing him?"

Albus thought about it. "No, I don't believe so. He has accepted that he must fight. I think he might welcome it. His friends, especially Miss Weasley, are his strength, I think that they are 'the power he knows not'. And Harry would do anything to protect them."

Sighing, Minerva set her empty cup down and walked over to him, looking him straight in the eye. "In that, I fear you are right. And I know that Miss Weasley is very precious to him. He-who-must-not-be named has a history of attacking the loved ones of his enemies, and Harry knows that. I hope that he is not foolish enough to attack one of Harry's friends; I fear the repercussions." She smiled gently and kissed his weathered cheek. "Just remember, Albus…Harry has never been shown the love he needed until he came to Hogwart's; the Weasleys and Miss Granger are the ones he has adopted as his family. He needs us to help him without smothering him or forcing him to do anything before he is ready. Now, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

Albus watched as she left the room before turning back to the fire. He smiled as he thought how proud Lily and James would have been. Harry was certainly growing up to be a fine young man and with Ginny Weasley at his side Albus could only hope that they were strong enough for what lay ahead. Shaking his head, he finished his drinks and banished the empty cups away before heading to bed and a good night's sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat facing the window. The fire was too bright for the thoughts he was having. As he looked out over the landscape at the rear of Malfoy Manor, he was so intent in his thoughts that he failed to see the beautiful starry sky reflected in the morror-like still surface of the inky waters of the lake.

"Bloody Saint Potter." With the expulsion of Harry's name, Draco threw the glass his Firewhiskey had been in against the wall, smashing it. He was seething due to yet another incident where the Boy-who-Lived had managed to survive and make Draco look like a fool. But Potter had a weakness now…the Weaselette. The plain, simple girl would be his downfall; Draco was going to make sure of that. That little witch might be fun to play with before he disposed of her…yes, she might be quite a bit of fun.

Draco sat back into the chair and began making plans on how to use the Weasley girl to make Saint Potter do his bidding before ridding Hogwart's of his enemy once and for all.

* * *

Wormtail knew he was in trouble when he was summoned. He had hoped that the information he had would be enough to circumvent the anger his master had been feeling lately. He shook in fear as he headed toward the door and knocked.

"Come in, Wormtail."

He entered the room and saw Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, curled up next to a chair that was facing away from the door and towards the fireplace. Peter hated that snake. The Dark Lord had it crawl across his feet sometimes as a reminder that the snake obeyed him. He never let it far from his side. "Come, Wormtail…tell me what I want to know."

Peter hurried to the chair. He feel to his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe. "You called, Master?"

Voldemort looked angrily at Peter. "Yes, Wormtail…your report is overdue."

Peter's face showed his panic. "Y-yes, Master. I'm sorry, m-master but I do have something I think you will be glad we found out."

Voldemort flicked a crumb off his robe. "We shall see, Wormtail. Tell me what you have found out.

"Potter has a girlfriend, Master."

"A girlfriend? Hmm…interesting. Is it the Mudblood?"

"No, Master. It is the Weasley girl." Peter couldn't help it…a smile escaped his lips.:

"Young Ginevra…I see. You have done well, Wormtail." The smile that grew on Voldemort's face could be described as anything but pleasant. "Excellent, Wormtail! Just what I was looking for! We shall make him sorry. But first…crucio!"

Wormtail's surprise was cut off by his scream. "That was for making me wait." After Peter's screams stopped, Voldemort went back to looking into the fire. "Soon, Potter…soon."

* * *

AN: Looks like I can once again start workign on this story. Thanks for all your patience and future chapters should be longer. Happy reading!


	23. The New Year

Chapter 23. The New Year

As Harry and the others boarded the train to head back to school, he thought hard about the past few weeks. Family; it was the one thing that stuck in his mind. The Weasleys were family. Even Dudley was trying…and then there was Ginny. In his wildest dreams he would never have imagined how much he felt for her was even possible.

As the trip progressed and friends stopped by, Harry felt comforted by the young witch beside him. In fact, he felt _home._

As the carriages pulled up to the castle, the Headmaster made his way to the Great Hall. The meal tonight would not be as grand as the Welcoming feast in the fall, but it was no less important. As he nodded and smiled at the students making their way in, he watched as Harry and his friends entered the castle. There was a glow on their faces that made him smile; ah, to be young again!

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Would you join me in my office after dinner? We have some matters to discuss."

Harry glanced at Ginny then at the Headmaster. "Of course, sir. Should I come alone?"

The older wizard chuckled. "Why don't you bring Miss Weasley?" At Harry's nod and Ginny's grin, the Headmaster excused himself and went to his seat.

"Enter!"

As Harry and Ginny entered the office, Fawkes sang a short burst of Phoenix song. Harry smiled at him as Dumbledore entered the room. "Ah there you two are!" He took his seat and offered them the customary lemon drop which they refused.

"Sir? Did something happen?"

"No, Harry. I just wanted to chat for a few minutes. I hope you two had a pleasant holiday?" At their nods he continued. "Oh, while I am thinking of it, thank you for the gifts. They are appreciated. Now on to the reason for you being here.

"Harry, I think it's time to increase your training. What do you think?"

"Well, sir…I have to protect my family. I do not think that I am ready yet, so any help you could give will be appreciated."

"Wonderful! And will Miss Weasley be joining you?"

Harry looked at Ginny before answering. "Sir, I think she will need to protect herself. But it's her decision." At this, Ginny smiled.

The Headmaster chuckled. "Evidently, young Harry, you made a wise decision."

Darkness. Cold.

That is all that the little boy could remember. After awhile, the young boy could hear things. His mother screamed. His father cried out in anguish then…silence.

David Creighton, a muggleborn photographer for the Daily Prophet, was driving home from visiting some muggle friends in Holyhead when he decided to stop off to visit his grandmother that lived near Caerwys. He was driving along a country road when he saw a large dark cloud moving toward a nearby village. Normally he would have thought nothing of it, as rainstorms were no stranger to Northern Wales; this one, however, was occurring in the late morning on a sunny day.

Pulling off the side of the road, David decided to pull out his camera to capture the event. Snapping off several shots, he adjusted his zoom lens and got the shock of his life; these were not storm clouds! There were dozens of dementors! He decided to go get help…and there was only one place he knew he could get it quickly. He apparated to the gates at Hogwarts and ran towards the doors.

Harry was just preparing to leave the Headmaster's office after a private discussion regarding his training when there was a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised as Professor McGonagall pushed by him followed by a young man with sandy blonde hair dressed in muggle clothes and sporting a camera.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Mr. Creighton! It's always a pleasure when one of our former students drops by to pay us a visit! However, I can tell from your expression this is not a social call. How can I help you?"

"Sir…dementors! Southwest of Caerwys near Pandy Cott! Hurry, sir!"

Harry watched as the Headmaster jumped up. "Don't worry, my boy. It's a good thing you were able to witness it. Harry, come here. You will join me. Minerva, contact the Order and any others you can find." He grabbed a cylinder from his desk and made a portkey. "Let's go, Harry."

As the two disappeared, David collapsed in a chair. "Blimey…and he took Harry Potter."

As Harry landed in a field next to his mentor, Professor McGonagall made several floo calls. Harry was just pulling his wand as he heard the tell-tale sounds of apparition signal the arrival of the first members of the Order.

Molly gasped when she realized Harry was standing before her. But the look in his eyes was the look of a warrior, not a sixteen year old boy. He smiled grimly at her before he turned to follow the Headmaster toward the village.

They fanned out in pairs and cautiously moved forward. Soon they encountered the first victims. They had already been kissed, so they moved on. Harry felt the cold from the dementors before he saw them. There were two moving towards a small boy. Harry felt his heart break; he knew that he could not reach him in time. His thoughts briefly turned to Ginny and what it would be like to have a boy like that of their own. Suddenly, a calm came over Harry; as he started to cast his Patronus, a nimbus of light exploded from him and a fairly solid shape of a stag leapt to the boy, scattering dementors.

Albus Dumbledore, having lived a very long life had thought he had seen everything. He was wrong. He felt the wave of magic from Harry before he turned and saw his protégé covered in light. He watched in awe as the stag leapt from Harry's wand without the incantation, and was staggered when a second stag followed shortly thereafter! He sent his own Phoenix Patronus to join Harry's, and soon the dementors fled, leaving behind dozens of victims and one very shocked Headmaster.

Harry, who did not realize what he had done, suddenly became aware of the silence. Knowing that they had won, he lowered his wand and carefully placed it back in its holster. Looking around, he saw the young boy. Slowly Harry approached him and sat down heavily beside him. "It's all right, little one. I won't let anyone harm you." As the young boy started to sob and hold on to Harry, the young wizard looked up into the face of his mentor and smiled. Then he promptly passed out.


End file.
